


Fantasmas del Pasado

by Altebar



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Falling In Love, M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Entreri y Drizzt se encuentran de nuevo, y deberán unir esfuerzos para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo, un fantasma del pasado de Entreri que les acosa a todos. Pero antes Jarlaxle, Drizzt y el propio Artemis deberán enfrentar sus sentimientos.





	1. Fiestas de Sangre

Capítulo1. Fiestas de sangre

La fiesta era magnífica.

La catedral de Espíritu Elevado se alzaba en toda su majestuosidad, coronando los amplios jardines que la rodeaban. Era verano y la naturaleza adornaba el paraje con todos sus colores, Pikel, el enano druida había puesto todo su poder sobre la naturaleza para ensalzarla aún mas con hermosos árboles y matas de flores.

Diversas mesas con alimentos variados se habían dispuesto para atender a los invitados. No todos los días se celebraba el aniversario del inicio de la construcción de la catedral.

Se notaba que Caderly, el clérigo dirigente de tan magnifica obra, era un hombre amistoso, a juzgar por la cantidad de gente que había acudido a la celebración.

Drizzt sonrió disfrutando de la fiesta. Había recibido la invitación por pura casualidad, dado lo difícil que era para él permanecer sedentario, y acudido lo más rápido que había podido. Resultaba realmente reconfortarte pasar desapercibido sin intentarlo siquiera, allí había tanta gente de tantas partes que él solo era un elemento exótico mas. Gentes de las cuatro esquinas del mundo se reunían en la campiña, elfos, enanos, medianos, gnomos y humanos de todos los rasgos y nacionalidades. Aunque la mayoría de los presentes eran clérigos no faltaban amigos no seglares.

Desde luego que era mirado con curiosidad, pero Drizzt percibía una aceptación inmediata que le llenaba de tranquilidad. Era un día perfecto.

Se acercó a una de las mesas y se aproximó al ponche, cuando iba a servirse un poco encontró una mano que iba a hacer lo mismo y alzó la vista con una disculpa.

Hasta que vio que la mano era tan negra como la suya... y que el sujeto en cuestión era un drow de sonrisa burlona, parche falso el ojo, sombrero de ala ancha con pluma colorida, chaleco multicolor y capa igualmente llamativa. Nada mas y nada menos que Jarlaxle.

Y si Jarlaxle estaba allí...  
De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico.

\- ¡Drizzt, que agradable sorpresa! ¡Artemis, mira quien está aquí!

Oh no... Drizzt estaba completamente enmudecido, prácticamente paralizado, Jarlaxle no solo tenía el descaro de saludarle alegremente sino que encima llamaba a su socio, el enemigo mas encarnizado que Drizzt hubiese tenido en su vida.

Allí estaba, Artemis Entreri no había cambiado casi nada desde la última vez que se habían visto, cuando se habían batido en un duelo a muerte en la Torre de Cristal y Drizzt a punto estuvo de perder la vida pese a haber ganado el duelo.  
El rostro no mostraba cambios, rasgos angulosos y recortada perilla, el cabello negro, no obstante, había crecido bastante y Entreri llevaba una melena corta con mechones mas cortos cayendo rebeldes sobre los penetrantes ojos grises.

\- Drizzt.

Pronunció su nombre con una sola palabra cargada de veneno, y Drizzt sabía que alguien menos recio que él se habría estremecido ante la fulminante mirada.  
Si las miradas matasen el vigilante ya habría dejado de respirar.

\- Entreri.

La tensión en el aire hubiese podido cortarse. Jarlaxle no obstante actuó como si nada anormal pasase, como si Artemis Entreri no fuera el asesino humano que había perseguido a Drizzt durante años con el fin de acabar con su vida y sus ideales.

\- ¿No es una magnífica fiesta?

Drizzt decidió mirar a Jarlaxle, pues lo último que quería era reavivar la llama del odio de Entreri, el asesino y él habían separado sus caminos tras un último duelo, Drizzt había ganado el duelo, pero este había terminado con el asesino creyéndolo muerto.

\- Si, lo es... no sabía que estuvieseis invitados.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No te ha contado Caderly de la gesta de Jarlaxle y Entreri, los destructores de la terrible Crenshinibon?

Entreri alzó la vista al cielo con resignación y Drizzt sonrió levemente, desde luego que el clérigo le había contado todo el episodio de la destrucción de Crenshinibon, e incluso había sorprendido al drow contándole que Entreri había salvado la vida de Danica, su esposa.

\- Si, algo así.- Concedió.

\- Entonces está claro que somos invitados, probablemente ya sepas que somos honrados cazarrecompensas.

Que eran cazarrecompensas lo sabía, que fueran honrados era otro tema a tratar. Drizzt debía admitir que de camino a la catedral había oido hablar del temible duo de cazadores de recompensas. Se habían labrado toda una reputación.

\- Supongo que así es.

\- Supones bien.- Jarlaxle se sirvió ponche y bebió con la tranquilidad de quien trata con viejos amigos.- ¿Dónde estan tus amigos? No veo a la bella Catti-Brie.

\- No han venido conmigo, era un viaje muy largo para un bebe.

\- ¡Mis felicitaciones! Ya era hora, de verdad.- Exclamó el mercenario.

Drizzt sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

\- No es hijo mio.

Jarlaxle suspiró y dio una súbita palmada a Entreri, que dejó de fulminar a Drizzt para dirigir una mirada asesina a su socio, que no le prestó atención.

\- Quien lo iba a decir. Tendré que volver a contactar con mis informadores, tengo noticias desfasadas.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Jarlaxle parloteó algo acerca de saludar a unos gnomos de Lantan y abandonó la compañía de Drizzt, para alivio de este Entreri fue tras Jarlaxle, aunque no sin antes mirarle de reojo con rencor.

Drizzt sintió que podía desentumecer los músculos, la tensión de la cercanía de Entreri había sido como la atmósfera que precede a una tormenta, electrizante y peligrosa.

Siguió al dúo con la mirada un poco más, Jarlaxle hacía gala de su gran carisma saludando a todo el mundo y conversando con habilidad diplomática, sus galas multicolores acentuaban su exotismo y parecía disfrutar de la atención que despertaba en los invitados.  
Entreri, por su parte, se movía como si fuese la sombra de su socio, vestido con sobria ropa negra y gris iba a la zaga de Jarlaxle en silencio y probablemente muchos pensarían que se trataba de su guardaespaldas.

Gracias a Caderly que las armas estaban prohibidas en la fiesta. Aunque Drizzt no dudaba de que tanto Jarlaxle como Entreri se las habrían arreglado para colar alguna.

Las luces del atardecer alargaron las sombras y los destellos anaranjados tiñeron la fiesta, que no mermaba. Drizzt paseó bajo una columnata, algo agotado por el vaivén de gente. De pronto vio ante él a Entreri, que se había acomodado apoyándose en una columna y bebía de un vaso de licor. Siguiendo su mirada vio que Jarlaxle se había unido a un corro de baile y danzaba con una preciosa elfa lunar que no parecía molesta porque su compañero fuese un drow, aunque algunos elfos fruncían el ceño.

\- Entreri.

El humano no pareció sorprendido, probablemente ya le había visto acercarse, su postura parecía relajada pero solo quien no conociera a Entreri pensaría que no estaba alerta.

\- Drizzt.- Correspondió en seco saludo.

El vigilante se permitió acercarse, aunque en realidad le parecía una necedad pretender tener una conversación civilizada con aquel ex –asesino.

\- No quiero problemas Entreri.- Dijo, decidiendo ir al grano.

\- Yo tampoco.

Era un pacto. No iban a luchar nuevamente. Drizzt asintió, sabiendo que Entreri no mentía, no tendría necesidad de hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

En respuesta Entreri señaló a su muy alegre socio.

\- Le gustan los eventos sociales, y quiere hacer publicidad.

\- Creí que pensabas que estaba muerto.

Entreri le miró con una media sonrisa despectiva.

\- Eres difícil de matar. No me sorprendí demasiado.

Era un medio cumplido, pero Drizzt lo aceptó.

\- Los años han sido amables contigo, Drizzt.- No había sarcasmo en la voz de Entreri al hacer el comentario.

\- También contigo, Entreri.- Drizzt podía jurarlo, el humano estaba por los cuarenta pero estaba en plena forma, muy por encima del estándar humano.

\- Claro que los drows no tenéis ese problema.

Drizzt se encogió de hombros.

\- Muchos de nosotros no vivimos para ver mas de una centuria.

Drizzt estaba sorprendido por la civilizada conversación que estaban manteniendo, parecía un dialogo de lo mas inofensivo. Resultaba extraño.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Te aseguro que no he secuestrado a ninguno de tus amigos.

La cruel referencia no afectó a Drizzt.

\- Terminamos nuestro duelo hace mucho tiempo, Entreri.- Declaró.- No tengo deseos de volver a luchar contra ti.

\- Perfecto, yo tampoco.

Entreri se apartó de su apoyo y comenzó a andar hacia los jardines, dejando atrás a Drizzt.  
De pronto un grito femenino rasgó el aire. Ambos se volvieron en dirección al grito, Drizzt dirigió una acusadora mirada a Entreri, que le miró con odio.

\- Estoy frente a ti, idiota.

Drizzt se calló una ácida réplica al insulto y ambos corrieron hacia el origen de aquel alarmante grito, finalmente llegaron hasta las orillas de un pequeño estanque, donde se había reunido una multitud, se abrieron paso hasta el centro de la agitación y encontraron a una mujer llorando amargamente junto al cadáver flotante de un hombre que había sido asesinado, algo obvio dada la espada que aparecía clavada en la espalda del pobre diablo.

Entreri solo tuvo que echar un vistazo al arma para reconocerla, una espada corta con un leve brillo dorado, una herida cauterizada y leve olor a carne quemada.

Aquella arma tenía nombre, y su dueño también.

\- Fausto.- Susurró.

Drizzt le miró sorprendido y Entreri maldijo entre dientes, sin duda le habría oído.

Drizzt miró el cadáver y después al humano, el rostro de Entreri era una máscara imperturbable, pero Drizzt había oído el susurro, que había traslucido confusión y sorpresa. Y el vigilante hubiese jurado que Entreri se había estremecido al nombrarlo.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Asesino del Alba

Capítulo 2. Asesino del Alba

Ni Artemis ni Jarlaxle se sorprendieron cuando dos guardias les "invitaron"a permanecer en la catedral mientras se esclarecían las circunstacias del desafortunado incidente.

Entreri no se dejó engañar por el hecho de que les hubiesen dado una habitación de huésped, aunque no tuviesen grilletes ni hubiese guardias en la puerta básicamente les habían tomado por prisioneros.  
No dudaba de que Jarlaxle y él podían escaparse, pero el drow había insistido en esperar.

Finalmente una elfa, la misma que había recibido al dúo la primera vez que habían ido a Espíritu Elevado, les indicó que Caderly quería hablar con ellos.

\- Artemis por favor, intenta comportarte, y si no puedes hacerlo déjame hablar a mi.

Entreri se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin prometer nada.

Caderly estaba sentado, y parecía tranquilo de no ser por el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus pies sobre el suelo. Obviamente el clérigo estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido, no era para menos, un asesinato en plena celebración, decenas de invitados que no habían visto nada y numerosos guardias y clérigos de la catedral que tampoco podían explicar como o cuando había sido asesinado el desafortunado Ressian, un alto clérigo de Torm, un hombre recio y fuerte, sin duda difícil de matar.  
A su lado estaba Drizzt. El vigilante estaba de pie, con sus características cimitarras en las caderas, y completamente en guardia ante la llegada de los dos indeseables.

\- Jarlaxle, Entreri... sentaos por favor.

\- Estoy perfectamente de pie, gracias.- Gruñó Entreri.

Jarlaxle le pellizcó disimuladamente el trasero y el humano apretó los dientes conteniéndose de darle un puñetazo. El drow sonrió cortes y tomó asiento.

\- Lamento haber retrasado vuestra partida pero tenía algo que consultar con vosotros.

\- ¿Consultar? Habla claro, llámalo interrogatorio.

Caderly suspiró ante la falta total de confianza de Entreri que apenas hizo caso de la mirada reprobatoria de su socio. Drizzt, por su parte, permanecía tenso y su mirada estaba prendida de la de Entreri, acusándole en silencio.

\- Hay numerosos testigos que os sitúan lejos de la víctima, no se os acusa en absoluto, maese Entreri.

\- Sin embargo.- Interrumpió Drizzt.- Tú dijiste un nombre cuando vimos el cadáver, es indudable que sabes algo de lo ocurrido.

Entreri sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos, echaba de menos el peso de su daga y espada, el tono condenatorio de Drizzt le estaba enfermando de ira.

\- No se de que me hablas.

\- Nombraste a alguien, un tal Fausto.

Jarlaxle notó sorprendido como Entreri se tensaba imperceptiblemente, muchos no hubieran notado la agitación del humano, pero Jarlaxle pudo ver el leve temblor de las pupilas. Drizzt también lo había percibido a juzgar por su propia reacción, de profunda desconfianza.  
¿Quién era Fausto para provocar esa reacción en un hombre que no temía enfrentarse a drows y dragones? Jarlaxle se guardó esa y mas preguntas para mas tarde.

Caderly era consciente de que Drizzt solo dificultaba las cosas se puso en pie para estar a tiempo de impedir una reacción violenta, pese a que ni Jarlaxle ni Entreri iban armados.

\- Tan solo deseo que nos comuniquéis cualquier cosa que pudiese ser útil en la investigación.

\- ¿O qué?.- Espetó el ex –asesino.

Jarlaxle se levantó antes de que la ácida pregunta de Entreri provocase un altercado.

\- Mi estimado socio y yo ayudaremos en todo cuanto nos sea posible. ¿Verdad que si?

Entreri miró a su socio con cierta molestia pero finalmente se cruzó de brazos concediendo en silencio, no tenía deseos de continuar aquella conversación.  
Caderly asintió y se mesó los cabellos con preocupación.

\- Será mejor que discutamos esto con mas tranquilidad, debo pediros que no abandonéis la catedral hasta mañana, volveremos a discutir este espinoso asunto.

\- Por supuesto, hasta mañana entonces.

Entreri salió a paso ligero y Jarlaxle tuvo que correr para alcanzarle en el pasillo. En la habitación aun se podía oír a Drizzt discutir la insensatez de dejarles libres por el templo.

\- Entreri...

\- ...

\- Entreri...

\- ... ¿Qué?

Jarlaxle suspiró con aire teatral, una costumbre que había adquirido tras tener conversaciones así con su socio, que con demasiada tendencia reducía sus conversaciones a monosílabos y silencios.

\- Me gustaría saber que vamos a contar mañana a Caderly para que nos deje tranquilos, ¿quién es ese Fausto y que tiene que ver con esto?

Entreri gruñó algo inteligible y siguió andando como si eso contestara a la pregunta.

\- Te juro que a veces hablar contigo es el equivalente a conversar con un orco.

El humano se giró hecho una furia y Jarlaxle estuvo casi seguro de que le iba a atacar.

\- No es nada que te incumba.

Finalmente Jarlaxle dejó que Entreri se marchara dando zancadas, no parecía el mejor momento para sacar respuestas del enfurecido humano.

Entreri salió de la catedral y se sentó en una colina, esperando encontrar algo de soledad, si bien sentía en todo momento que le vigilaban, sin duda Caderly habría ordenado que le siguieran para asegurarse de que no se marchaba.  
Al infierno con todo, nada de aquello tenía sentido. Fausto estaba muerto.  
Tenía que estar muerto. Él mismo le había matado, había clavado su daga en el corazón de Fausto y había visto desaparecer el brillo de sus ojos.

Pero no cabía duda de que aquella era la espada de Fausto. Aunque Entreri la había arrojado al río, dejando que se hundiera con su dueño.  
Alguien la había recuperado. Pero no tenía sentido dejar la espada.  
A no ser que quisiera firmar su asesinato. Y volver mas tarde a por el arma.

\- Maldita sea.- Entreri se levantó. Tenía que avisar a Caderly.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos de vuelta a la catedral cuando se encontró con Drizzt, o mas bien Drizzt le encontró a él, pues el vigilante parecía haber ido directamente hacia él.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Saber inmediatamente que es lo que te traes entre manos.

Entreri deseó arrancar aquellos ojos violetas, que le examinaban y juzgaban, que le culpaban. Parecía que la simple presencia del drow era una acusación en sí misma.

\- Fuera de mi camino, Drizzt.

Drizzt no se movió ni un ápice.

\- Apártate.

Al no obtener respuesta, Entreri gruñó como un animal acorralado. Podría haber rodeado al vigilante o darle una explicación, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Si no se apartaba le apartaría.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Caderly examinó el arma con curiosidad, se trataba de una espada de incuestionable calidad, un filo flamígero que sin duda se encendía al empuñarla y un equilibrio perfecto, una obra de arte. Una leyenda grabada en la empuñadura la nombraba.  
Asesina del Alba  
Y si Caderly no se equivocaba, el golpe mortal de esa espada era capaz de quemar no solo la carne sino también el espíritu, acabando con toda esperanza de hallar el descanso eterno.

Un ruido de alboroto llamó su atención y al mirar por la ventana vio asombrado el espectáculo de Artemis Entreri y Drizzt rodando colina abajo en un revoltijo de puñetazos y patadas.

\- ¿Pero es que no pueden quedarse solos?

Exasperado, fue a salir a detenerles cuando descubrió que no estaba solo en la habitación. Ante la puerta, una sombra que un instante antes no estaba allí, le cerraba el paso.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt y Entreri rodaban por el suelo como gatos salvajes, combatiendo de modo visceral, puñetazos, uñas y dientes usados por igual a la menor oportunidad. Drizzt no tenía tiempo de desenvainar sus cimitarras, se golpeaban sin control alguno.

Un duro bote al llegar al final de la cuesta les hizo separarse y el breve descanso les permitió detener aquel salvaje abandono.

Drizzt miró a Entreri, la camisa rasgada, dejando ver el definido torso, algo amoratado por un rodillazo, el sudor brillando contra la piel broncínea y aquellos ojos grises resplandeciendo como los de un animal, como un lobo.  
Entreri se pasó la mano por la cara, apartando un reguero de sangre que salía de su nariz y vio que Entreri seguía su gesto con salvajes ojos violetas, sonrió levemente al ver que la mejilla del drow se había hinchado por un bien dirigido puñetazo.  
Se sentía extrañamente bien, como si hubiera liberado toda la tensión e ira contenidas. La pelea había sido primaria, liberadora.

Drizzt escupió sangre y se palpó la dolorida mandíbula. De pronto se percató de que había mordido a Entreri en el hombro durante la pelea, se sorprendió de si mismo.

\- La... lamento... el... mordisco.- Jadeó.

\- No... importa... te lo he... devuelto...

Permanecieron en silencio hasta recuperar el aliento. Mirándose.

\- Pierdes facultades, pequeño dragón.

Ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa, pues ninguno de los se había percatado de la llegada del extraño. Entreri sintió que el corazón se le paraba, el sudor se enfrió sobre su cuerpo y apenas si pudo alzar la vista.  
Solo había una persona que le llamase de ese modo.

Fausto estaba allí.  
\---------------------------------------------


	3. Enemigos y Aliados

Capítulo 3. Enemigos y Aliados.

Drizzt y Entreri se levantaron al instante, poniendo terreno entre ellos y el recién llegado. El vigilante había notado la reacción de Entreri y sintió un profundo desasosiego.

La figura ante ellos era una criatura espeluznante.  
No era mas alto que ellos, ni más corpulento, pero algo le hacía parecer más grande, algo sobrecogedor. Vestido en sólido cuero negro, miles de correas con oxidadas hebillas cubrían su torso, piernas y brazos, como si llevase una grotesca camisa de fuerza.  
El rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por una máscara de metal negro, con una corona de espinas de metal en torno a esta, no había ranuras para los ojos, dejando ciego al ser, y solo la boca y la mandíbula quedaban a la vista.  
En una de sus manos llevaba una reluciente espada, la misma que había sido hallada en el cadáver, pero ahora estaba encendida con el filo al rojo vivo, siseando como si aun estuviese en un horno siendo forjada. En la otra llevaba dos largas garras de metal que sobresalían desde un brazalete de la muñeca.

Cuando la criatura sonrió Drizzt no pudo ocultar una expresión de horror.

La boca era demasiado grande, se abría mostrando unos dientes amarillos largos y manchados, los labios se habían retraído por completo, dejando solo una horrenda mueca de dientes y piel de un blanco lechoso y enfermizo.

\- ¿Te resulto desagradable a la vista, drow?

La voz era casi chirriante, hiriente, y resonaba como si reverberara en la caverna de su negra boca. El hecho de que se hubiese referido a su expresión demostró a Drizzt que aquello distaba mucho de estar ciego pese a la máscara.

\- Fausto...- Susurró Entreri.

Drizzt desenvainó con un silbido, solo necesitaba aquella confirmación.

\- Ríndete, Fausto, en unos instantes estarán aquí los guardias y clérigos de Espíritu Elevado.

\- ¿De veras? Pequeño dragón, dile al drow lo mucho que me preocupa.

Entreri apretó los puños enfurecido e impotente ante la falta de sus armas. Y aunque no quería admitirlo y no podía soportarlo, estaba temblando por algo mas que la ira.  
La simple imagen de Fausto, su voz... le producían sudores fríos, tensión... miedo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Venganza?

\- Una vez mas la rueda vuelve a girar, y tu situación no me agrada pequeño dragón.

Odiaba ese apodo. Lo odiaba profundamente. Como deseaba tener sus armas, su espada y su daga para matar cuantas veces hiciera falta a Fausto.

Drizzt vio el brillo del odio en los ojos de Entreri, el hombre que tantas veces había basado que su superioridad en combate se debía a su falta de emociones. Ahora parecía capaz de lanzarse sobre Fausto desarmado.

\- Fausto...- Drizzt se adelantó con las cimitarras listas.- Tú mataste al clérigo en la fiesta, ¿no es así?

Fausto rió levemente, y sonó como si rayaran un cristal, enervante.

\- Así es... pero solo fue una tarjeta de presentación, por así decirlo.

Ese desprecio total por la vida de una persona inflamó a Drizzt. Esa criatura era un monstruo en cuerpo y alma.  
El sonido de pisadas alertó de la inminente llegada de guardias, sin duda alertados por la anterior pelea. Fausto no pareció preocupado y alzó su reluciente espada, señalando a Drizzt.

\- Drizzt Do'Urden, os desafío a un duelo.

Drizzt tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y después escupió con desprecio.

\- No acepto. Serás detenido y juzgado como el criminal que eres.

Entreri no pudo por menos que sonreír por lo absurdo de la amenaza, Fausto no iba a ser detenido por un puñado de elfos y clérigos, podía ser muchas cosas pero no estúpido. Pero, ¿un duelo? Fausto nunca había hecho nada parecido.

\- Aun estoy aquí, Fausto, deja que recoja mis armas y terminaré lo que ya creí haber hecho.

Fausto le "miró" y le mostró su mas amplia sonrisa, algo realmente grotesco, con labios inexistentes y dientes ocupando toda la mandíbula.

\- No, pequeño dragón, no he venido a por tu vida, he venido a verte resurgir de las cenizas en que te han hundido.

\- Eres un bastardo profundamente perturbado.- Replicó Entreri.

Drizzt no pudo por menos que comparar aquella situación con el desafío ya vivido contra Entreri, cuando este le había desafiado a un duelo una y otra vez para demostrar que era mejor luchador, que su disciplina y falta de sentimentalismo era mejor que su pasión por la vida y su amor por sus amigos.  
Y ahora que se había librado de la espiral de odio de Artemis Entreri se enfrentaba a otra.

\- No combatiré contra ti para tu diversión.

\- Combatiste a mi pequeño dragón.

Era una curiosa forma de referirse a Entreri. Drizzt negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca lo desee, y no me enfrentaré a ti solo porque lo desees.

\- Si, sé que no quieres, eres Drizzt Do'Urden, tú estas por encima de esas cosas. Eres el guerrero que combate con el corazón, que lleva justicia en los filos de sus cimitarras y combate solo por lo que es justo o por sus amigos.

Había una palpable burla en sus palabras, como si hablara de un niño que hacía trucos de feria ridículos para su edad. Burlándose de todo lo que él era. Pero Drizzt no se dejó afectar, ya había enfrentado sus ideales a los de Entreri y había vencido, Fausto no era diferente.  
Solo era mas... monstruoso.

Envainó sus cimitarras. Si Fausto se parecía en algo a Entreri, no le atacaría si estaba desarmado.

\- No me enfrentaré a ti.- Sentenció.- ¿Por qué deseas batirte conmigo? ¿Qué crees que probarías?

Fausto soltó una carcajada que reverberó con horrible fuerza.

\- Quiero matar a quien apagó la llama de mi pequeño dragón, te mataré.- Se volvió a Entreri.- Y te demostraré que no te faltó razón, solo fuerza y disciplina.

Entreri le miró con consternación. Nunca había acabado de comprender a aquella criatura, pero cuanto mas oía menos entendía. Fausto quería matar a Drizzt por él, triunfar donde él había fracasado.

Drizzt apretó los puños, otra vez no, no enfrentaría a nadie más por un motivo tan absurdo.

\- No podrás demostrar nada.- Reiteró.

\- Nts nts nts... ¿crees que no se como se te obligó a combatir antes?

Drizzt abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

\- No...

\- Si, iré a ver a tus amigos, Do'Urden. Sé donde están, sé quienes son.

Mientras hablaban los guardias se acercaron y rodearon al trio, varios elfos tensaron sus mortíferos arcos. Y Fausto siguió hablando como si no estuvieran allí.

\- Volveremos a vernos, Do'Urden, ¿llegarás a Mithrill Hall antes que yo?

Drizzt se lanzó sobre el asesino. Pero cuando chocó contra la figura esta se disolvió en una humareda. Entreri maldijo entre dientes, solo se trataba de una imagen falsa, Fausto había proyectado su imagen y hablado desde otro punto, probablemente ya estaba lejos de Espíritu Elevado.  
Cuando notó que ahora los guardias le rodeaban a él suspiró sonoramente y miró a Drizzt, que apretaba los puños con furia, mirando el punto en que Fausto había "estado" momentos antes.

\- Do'Urden.

El vigilante salió de su ensimismamiento y al percatarse de la situación calmó a los guardias indicándoles que Entreri no estaba aliado con el asesino. Después se dirigió a la catedral, debía ver a Caderly cuanto antes y obtener un tele-transporte lo mas cerca posible de Mithrill Hall, tenía que proteger a sus amigos. No le agradó que Entreri le siguiera pero no tenía tiempo de discutir.

Cuando encontró a Danica, la esposa del clérigo, supo que algo terrible había ocurrido. La fuerte mujer estaba pálida y claramente preocupada.

\- ¿Caderly?

\- Está vivo.- Se apresuró a decir la mujer.- Está vivo.

Entreri sintió sobre él la fulminante mirada de la mujer, se limitó a sostener su mirada hasta que Danica miró de nuevo a Drizzt, que aguardaba expectante.

\- Ahora le están tratando los mejores clérigos. Ya está fuera de peligro pero... diosa, casi le pierdo.

Drizzt dio apoyo a Danica que se recompuso en breve, dando nueva muestra de su fortaleza.

\- Alguien entró y se llevó la espada, atacó a Caderly y se marchó sin dejar rastro.

\- Fue Fausto.- Puntuó Entreri, mas para Drizzt que para Danica.

El vigilante se quedó de piedra, Caderly era un clérigo muy poderoso, extraordinariamente poderoso, poseía toda suerte de conjuros, el pleno favor de su diosa y experiencia en batallas, había hecho frente a nada menos que dos dragones rojos, un vampiro maldito y un ejército de orcos y osgos.  
Y un solo hombre había bastado para dejarle al borde de la muerte. No cabía duda de que Fausto era un terrible adversario.

Drizzt dejó a Danica para que esta pudiese atender a su esposo. Caderly no estaba en condiciones de hacer conjuro alguno, y Drizzt no quería cargar con mas preocupaciones al clérigo, iría a Mithill Hall por sus propios medios. Y debía salir de inmediato.

Ya había preparado su caballo cuando una idea le vino a la mente.  
Entreri. Entreri conocía a Fausto.  
\-------------------------------------  
Jarlaxle observó a Entreri con aire divertido, el humano estaba tirado en la cama, fulminando el techo con la mirada. Estaba particularmente enfadado, pero como no podía volcar su ira contra su enemigo se limitaba a dar vueltas a la cabeza.

\- Quizá deberías contarme que te ocurre.

Al no obtener respuesta, Jarlaxle optó por un acercamiento mas directo, se sentó en la cama y después se tumbó sobre él sin dejarle tiempo de protestar. Apoyó la cabeza en los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de Entreri y le miró con una amplia sonrisa complacida.

\- Dime que pasa con ese Fausto.

Entreri le miró levantando la cabeza y meditó unos instantes antes de contestar.

\- Fausto fue mi mentor.

\- ¿Tú mentor?

\- Me enseñó a luchar, a matar.- Aclaró.

Jarlaxle asintió, entendiendo algo mejor la situación. Al notar que Entreri no continuaba la explicación le dio unos toques con los dedos. Entreri gruñó y se removió pero tampoco se esforzó mucho por quitárselo de encima.

\- ¿Y?

\- Tuvimos... una diferencia de opiniones y le maté. Pero ha vuelto.

\- Y... ¿quiere vengarse de ti?

Eso sería lo mas lógico. Pero Fausto nunca había destacado por ser predecible.

\- No, al parecer quiere matar a Drizzt. Le ha desafiado y va a Mithrill Hall para atacar a sus amigos y obligarlo a combatir contra él.

\- Eso me suena de algo.

Entreri se giró de golpe, tirándolo sobre la cama y quitándoselo de encima, claramente molesto por la comparación burlona del mercenario, que no parecía en absoluto preocupado.

De hecho empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con toda tranquilidad.

\- Ahora no.- Gruñó Entreri.

Llamaron a la puerta y Jarlaxle tuvo que hacer caso de la queja de Entreri. El humano se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, ante ella estaba Drizzt, vestido para viajar.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Encontrar a Fausto.

\- Ya sabes a donde se dirige.- Replicó Entreri.

\- Necesito a alguien que pueda coordinar ataques conmigo. Eres la única persona que conozco que puede hacerlo. Nadie puede darme la clase de ayuda que tu puedes darme.

Entreri se quedó en silencio, mirando a Drizzt y despues sencillamente pensando para sí mismo, meditando lo que Drizzt le pedía y lo que él mismo quería.  
Deseaba matar a Fausto, acabar con él para siempre. Sabía lo peligroso que era este, cuando le había dado supuesta muerte no podía sino aceptar que había tenido muchas circunstancias a favor.

Y la idea de que Fausto matara a Drizzt... le molestaba.

\- Te ayudaré.

\- ¿En serio?

Entreri miró a Jarlaxle con una clara orden silenciosa de que cerrase el pico y Drizzt se asomó sorprendido pues no sabía que Jarlaxle estuviese allí.

En cualquier caso Drizzt se sintió aliviado, si bien asombrado de que Entreri hubiese aceptado su propuesta. Habían luchado hombro con hombro antes, sabía que juntos eran un equipo mortal y formidable.  
Y si encima Jarlaxle les acompañaba...

\- ¿Vendrás tu también?

\- Naturalmente.- Jarlaxle se puso en pie de un salto.- No puedo dejaros solos, alguien responsable tiene que vigilaros.

Responsable no era la palabra con la que Drizzt describiría a Jarlaxle pero no dijo nada.

\- Espera un momento a que nos preparemos.- Indicó Entreri.- Nos reuniremos en las puertas.

Drizzt marchó en dirección a la salida y Entreri cerró la puerta para preparar el macuto.

Jarlaxle le miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada.

El drow hizo su equipaje y se ajustó su estrafalario sombrero. Iba a ser un viaje entretenido sin duda alguna.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Un largo viaje

Capítulo 4. Un largo viaje

Drizzt observó a sus compañeros de viaje mientras hacía su guardia.

Jarlaxle dormía hecho un ovillo en su macuto, respirando profunda y plácidamente, de vez en cuando se removía y sonreía en sueños, dando la imagen del perfecto durmiente. Drizzt se preguntó si realmente dormía tan bien o era solo fachada.

A pocos metros, Entreri estaba echado. Drizzt había comprobado que el menor ruido diferente al del bosque servía para que el humano entreabriera levemente un ojo y mirase en su dirección. Obviamente Entreri tenía el sueño ligero y no se sentía cómodo cuando Drizzt hacía la guardia.  
Si era desconfianza o tensión por su presencia, Drizzt no lo sabía.

Se acercaba el cambio de guardia, se levantó para avisar a Entreri y no se sorprendió al ver que este ya se estaba incorporando y le relevaba en su puesto sin una palabra.  
El vigilante no añadió nada, temía que una palabra en mal momento rompiera la tregua que ambos mantenían desde que habían partido de Espíritu Elevado.

\- No me habéis dicho como es ese tal Fausto.

Drizzt miró a Jarlaxle, que cabalgaba a su lado y después a Entreri, que frente a ellos ni siquiera se molestó en volver la cabeza.

\- Ese no me dice nada a menos que insista durante horas.- Explicó Jarlaxle.

El aludido gruñó algo que no llegaron a oír y Drizzt intentó describir el aspecto de Fausto como bien pudo. Así como su sospecha de que no estaba realmente ciego.

\- No lo está.- Confirmó Entreri sin mirarles.

\- ¿Y cómo puede ver bajo esa máscara de metal?

\- No lo sé.- Entreri se volvió para mirar a los drows.- Lleva la máscara para paliar el efecto de sus ojos.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Produce un efecto sortílego con la mirada,causa confusión y mareos, una fuerte migraña.

Jarlaxle hizo memoria y dio con un equivalente.

\- ¿Cómo el efecto de confusión de las Moles Sombrías?

Entreri se encogió de hombros pues nunca antes se había enfrentado a esas criaturas, no pudiendo hacer una comparación.

\- Entreri, realmente me sorprende lo normal que eres habiendo tenido un mentor tan realmente extraño.

Drizzt miró sorprendido las espaldas de Entreri, no sabía nada de aquello. ¿Fausto había sido el mentor de Entreri, su maestro? Y por la conversación en la Catedral, Entreri había intentado matar a Fausto anteriormente.  
Jarlaxle llamó su atención, y aprovechando que Entreri no les miraba le habló en el lenguaje de los signos drow.

"No suelta prenda fácilmente, ni siquiera a mi, pero prueba."

Drizzt asintió y espoleó su caballo para ponerse a la par de Entreri, que le miró con cierta extrañeza, después de todo se habían evitado lo máximo posible durante los últimos tres días de camino.

\- ¿Qué ventaja crees que nos lleva?

\- Dos días aproximadamente.

Drizzt sintió una oleada de desazón.

\- ¿Qué? Pero salimos solo unas horas después de...

\- Y probablemente él ya tenía esas horas ganadas por la imagen reflejo, y tiene una montura propia... muy resistente aunque no muy veloz.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Una gorgona.- Aclaró Entreri.

Tanto Drizzt como Jarlaxle fueron incapaces de ocultar su sorpresa. Una gorgona era una bestia terrible, de forma similar a un toro, su piel estaba completamente cubierta de placas de metal y tenía el poder de petrificar con la mirada, su aliento también era un arma venenosa que podía ser mortal. Eran animales salvajes, destructivos e intratables.

\- ¿Cabalga una gorgona? Pero... ¿cómo...? Es decir, no es posible.

\- Pues Fausto lo hace.- Replicó Entreri, como desafiándole a contradecirle.

Entreri estaba de un humor particularmente malo. Drizzt nunca se había relacionado mucho con él pero sabía que el humano gustaba de un cierto sentido del humor nacido de la soberbia. Estaba claro que el tema de Fausto le afectaba.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio hasta que fue noche cerrada y los caballos precisaron tanto descanso como sus jinetes. Se refugiaron en un recodo del camino y prepararon la acampada.  
Entreri fue a buscar la cena. O mas bien a cazarla, mientras Drizzt y Jarlaxle aseguraban la zona donde pasarían la noche.

\- Jarlaxle

\- ¿Aja?

\- He notado que Entreri apenas si duerme, ¿tanto me odia aún ...?

Jarlaxle rió y meneó la cabeza.

\- No, no, es que tiene insomnio.

Drizzt terminó de armar la rudimentaria trampa y miró a Jarlaxle con sorpresa.

\- ¿Insomnio?

\- Si, duerme unas cinco horas y luego se desvela por completo. Sigue acostado para que su cuerpo descanse pero no duerme.

De modo que no se trataba de desconfianza, sencillamente Entreri no dormía tanto como ellos. Resultaba un alivio, pues había empezado a preocuparse de que los rencores entre ellos renacieran. Tenía bastante con un enemigo.

\- ¿Y le basta con cinco horas de sueño?

\- Bueno, eso explica su mal carácter, ¿no?.- Rió el mercenario.

\- ¿Cómo le aguantas?.

Jarlaxle mostró una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Sé como curarle el insomnio.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?.- Drizzt cada vez entendía menos.

\- Ahora no puedo, mas adelante quizá.

Entreri volvió y Drizzt no insistió en un tema que después de todo no entendía.

Mientras hacía la guardia notó de nuevo la mirada de Entreri sobre él.

Artemis Entreri. Su enemigo, y ahora su aliado.  
¿Qué sabía de aquel hombre?

Que era peligroso, un asesino entre asesinos, mano ejecutora a sueldo de cofradías de ladrones, letal y perseverante.  
Que provenía de Calimport, del sur. Al menos allí había operado toda su vida y sus rasgos broncíneos cuadraban con ese hecho.  
Que era severo y pragmático. Que consideraba los sentimientos una debilidad y la compasión y la amistad un grave error y una mentira.

Esas eran memorias del pasado.

Recordaba su primer encuentro en las minas de Mithrill Hall, cuando estas habían estado invadidas por duergars y el terrible dragón de las sombras.  
Entreri no era mas alto que un elfo drow, y tenía una silueta similar, de figura esbelta pero de músculos compactos.

Ahora, una década después, Entreri apenas si había cambiado. Seguía siendo un hombre atractivo. Sus ojos, grises y pétreos, seguían escondiendo muchos demonios, retenidos con una máscara de ferrero auto-control. ¿Qué había puesto allí esos demonios? Se preguntó, ¿y que sería necesario para exorcizarlos?

\- ¿Qué miras?

Drizzt se percató de que se había quedado ensimismado mirando a Entreri, que se había percatado de ello merced a su curioso insomnio.

\- Me preguntaba porque no duermes.- Lo que en parte también era cierto.

\- Insomnio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No hay un porque.- Respondió Entreri, que cerró los ojos, dando por terminada la conversación.

El vigilante miró hacia el oscuro bosque sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello que no sabía de Artemis Entreri y que, por algún motivo, deseaba saber.

Entreri volvió a sentir la mirada de Drizzt sobre él.  
Le enervaba, aquellos ojos violetas fijos en su rostro como si quisieran penetrar en su mente, como los dones de un psionicista. Atacando las barreras a su alrededor.

La presencia del vigilante no le enfurecía. Pero se sentía incómodo. Cuando estaba cerca de Drizzt le parecía que sus protecciones se reblandecían, sabía que no era así, pero no podía evitar ponerse en guardia, intentar fortalecerse más.  
¿Era porque Drizzt le había derrotado? Era posible, pero de temer estar en compañía de alguien que podía hacerle frente o incluso derrotarlo, tampoco viajaría en compañía de Jarlaxle.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse, aunque sabía que era inútil, ya había dormido sus cinco horas habituales, dormir seis era algo excepcional para él.  
Era culpa de Fausto. Todo era culpa de Fausto. Lo odiaba por haber afectado tanto a su vida, había empezado a padecer insomnio durante su entrenamiento bajo el ala de Fausto, como si aquella negra bestia hubiera envenenado su mente negándole la paz del sueño reduciéndolo a lo mínimo y necesario para vivir.

Cerró los ojos y se conformó con descansar.  
\---------------------------------------------


	5. Dagas y Esmeraldas

Capítulo 5. Dagas y esmeraldas.

Llegó el amanecer y tomaron un frugal desayuno en torno a lo que quedaba del fuego.

\- Quizá esté aumentando su ventaja.- Puntuó Drizzt, preocupado por la velocidad de la montura de Fausto.

Entreri negó con la cabeza.

\- La gorgona prefiere viajar de noche, no creo que tardemos en cerrar su ventaja a un solo día.

Drizzt asintió, tenía lógica, y aunque Fausto fuese perseverante sus perseguidores también lo eran, y aunque les espoleaban distintos motivos, tanto a Drizzt como a Entreri, estos tenían el mismo ímpetu.

Estaban a medio camino de Athkatla, con Fausto a día y medio de ventaja, aunque desconocían la ruta que este seguiría. Tenían que darse prisa y llegar a Mithrill Hall antes que el asesino. Cuando llegasen a Athkatla tomarían un barco hasta Puerta de Baldur, donde Drizzt esperaba encontrarse con el capitán Deutermont, que les llevaría hasta Luskan.  
Así que allí estaban, el trío mas curioso de Faerun, con alguna excepción. Un mercenario drow, un ex –asesino humano y un vigilante drow, estos dos últimos enemigos mortales durante muchos años. Pero ninguno de los dos podía negar que se complementaban a la perfección, aunque fuesen tan distintos como el día y la noche.

\- Pongámonos en marcha.- Instó Jarlaxle preparando a los caballos.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

*Vive aquí, cuando le creí perdido.  
Abriré heridas para revelar que el dragón todavía puede escupir fuego.

Piel de bronce, marcada por el ardiente sol, ojos grises, metálicos como el filo de una daga.  
Fríos, como los de su profesor.

Son tiempos difíciles para los viajeros solitarios. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando... a que la llave se revele. ¿Por fín la he encontrado, en forma de un guerrero de alabastro? Se me altera el pulso con solo pensarlo.  
Las espadas derramarán sangre. Será un oponente honorable.

He tenido una visión. Habrá sangre. Espero ese momento. Hambriento.*

Fausto abandonó su meditación para observar sus alrededores. A su lado, la gorgona rebullía, incómoda por el sol, cuyos destellos al atardecer la molestaban. No obstante la imponente montura no osó molestar a su amo con quejas mas insistentes.

Fausto sacó su flauta, si es que así podía llamarse a aquel horrendo instrumento de viento, fabricado con vértebras élficas y cuya música era como la de un oboe maldecido.  
Tocó su melodía. Tenía talento para la música. Aunque la melodía tenía un deje de indescriptible horror, hermosa y macabra a la vez.

Las criaturas respondieron a la llamada, monstruos demoníacos con un deje humanoide se deslizaron hasta él, acudiendo como encantadas por la melodía.  
Fausto no necesitó hablar, aquellas cinco criaturas estaban atadas a su voluntad. En unos instantes se desvanecieron para cumplir con sus órdenes.

Fausto sonrió. Sus perseguidores agradecerían un poco de entretenimiento.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle se paró en seco.  
Un escalofrío. Y el mercenario había aprendido a confiar en su instinto.

Con un gesto de su mano alertó a sus compañeros. Que se prepararon para cualquier eventualidad.  
Y la eventualidad cayó sobre ellos.

Aquellas criaturas se movían a gran velocidad, no andaban, sino que saltaban sobre sus largas piernas como marionetas sostenidas por hilos invisibles, las extremidades de los seres estaban desproporcionadas, sus cuerpos eran delgados, esqueléticos, su piel era amarillenta y apergaminada, como si fuesen terriblemente viejas, tanto como los harapos que llevaban. Sus cabezas calvas tenían rostros de ojos vacíos y muertos, no tenían mas rasgos, su boca solo se adivinaba en un hueco de la piel, sin garganta, abiertas en una silenciosa parodia de un grito.

Drizzt no disimuló su repugnancia mientras saltaba del caballo para proteger a la montura del ataque de la bestia. A su lado Entreri tuvo que saltar y rodar para esquivar la caida de sus montura, degollada por uno de los enemigos.

Los saltarines, pues ese era el único nombre que se acertaba a darles, les atacaron con presteza, aunque no emitieron sonido alguno, ni siquiera se adivinaba furia en sus ojos vacíos.

Los tres compañeros se apresuraron a hacerles frente antes de que les rodearan.  
La fuerza de Jarlaxle estaba en el ataque a distancia y el espacio de maniobra, de modo que Drizzt y Entreri se apresuraron a cubrirle y atacar cuerpo a cuerpo manteniendo a raya a los saltarines.

Entreri cercenó un brazo que se acercó demasiado, demostrando el poder de su nueva espada, la Garra de Charon. No hubo una reacción de dolor, pero ver que la sangre salpicaba alivió a Entreri, si sangraban estaban vivos, y por tanto podían morir.

Sintió el regocijo de la espada, que sensitiva como era disfrutaba de la batalla. Entreri ya había dominado el poder de la espada, derrotado su voluntad en mas de una ocasión hasta subyugarla. La orgullosa Garra de Charon había acabado por aceptar su servidumbre, de hecho apreciaba el hecho de que Entreri fuese un hábil guerrero.  
Aunque Entreri lamentaba profundamente que ahora la espada insistiera en llamarle Maestro cuando se dirigía a él.

"Adelante, maestro, son un simple aperitivo."

Entreri la ordenó callar con un simple gruñido y encaró a las dos criaturas que le habían elegido como adversario.  
A su derecha, Drizzt cortó el aire con sus cimitarras, enfrentando a los tres saltarines restantes. Las dagas de Jarlaxle silbaban en el aire, atravesando los huecos que dejaban los dos guerreros para clavarse en la carne de los saltarines.

Drizzt decapitó a su primer adversario con un rápido revés de cimitarra, y empujó a atrás a otro para poder dejar espacio entre ellos. Un rápido movimiento le permitió esquivar una patada de aquellos pies de uñas afiladas, y aprovechando el impulso del atacante clavó una cimitarra en el torso del saltarín para en el mismo movimiento situarse frente al último de sus atacantes.

No alcanzó a ver como el saltarín, supuestamente herido de muerte, seguía en pie.

Entreri se agachó dejando que las dagas de Jarlaxle hicieran el trabajo por él, su enemigo tenía el vientre destrozado y rápidamente dos dagas bien lanzadas se clavaron en sus ojos llegando al cerebro y matándolo en el acto.  
Oyó un apagado grito y se volvió para ver a Drizzt apartarse a duras penas del saltarín que le había rasgado el torso, Entreri comprobó entonces que un segundo saltarín, con las costillas al descubierto y sangrando abundantemente, había atacado por la espalda y clavado sus garras en la cintura del vigilante.

El drow se volvió y mató de una vez por todas al saltarín, pero el otro, intacto, saltó sobre él. Drizzt miró por el rabillo del ojo como la criatura se la abalanzaba y supo que no podría pararle a tiempo.

Jarlaxle sacó cinco dagas y se dispuso a lanzarlas sobre el sáltarín cuando el destello de una daga enjoyada se le adelantó.

Drizzt vio asombrado que la criatura caía en pleno salto y comprendió el problema cuando vio una daga de pomo enjoyado clavada en su costado.

\- ¡Coge la empuñadura!.- Oyó decir a Entreri.

Drizzt se apresuró a obedecer y al momento supo el porqué de la extraña orden.  
Un calor intensó manaba del arma. No era dolorosa ni era irradiada, sino que llegaba a él a través del arma como una agradable calidez.

La criatura se convulsionó y arqueó de forma extraña, hasta que un ahogado y fantasmal suspiro surgió de su extraña boca y resbaló al suelo, muerto.

Drizzt notó como la agradable sensación de calor se extendía por su cuerpo hasta desaparecer y descubrió que sus heridas estaban curadas, totalmente.  
Entreri se acercó a él y tomó la daga de su mano. Mirándola con algo parecido al afecto.

\- Me ha salvado la vida mas veces de lo que puedas imaginar.- Comentó.

\- Y ahora ha salvado la mía.- Agregó Drizzt, mirándole con sorpresa.

Una furiosa expresión cruzó el rostro de Entreri.

\- ¿Y?

\- Solo me sorprende que te hayas interesado por mi vida.

\- No me interesa.- Replicó Entreri.- Pero si mueres perderé el cebo para Fausto.

Drizzt asintió, era un argumento lógico, pero no le encajaba del todo.  
Jarlaxle se acercó y miró con curiosidad a Entreri que se limitó a fruncir el ceño con enfado y a atender a los asustados caballos, que se habían retirado a los árboles y no habían huido por poco. Habían perdido un caballo pero al menos conservaban dos.

\- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Vamos.

Entreri montó sin esperar respuesta. Jarlaxle y Drizzt asumieron que Entreri no iba a compartir montura de modo de compartieron el caballo. Continuaron cabalgando lado a lado hasta el anochecer.

Entreri observó la oscuridad durante su guardia. Clavando la mirada en las colinas y el estrellado cielo. Unas nubes de tormenta se aproximaban desde el horizonte y Entreri predijo para si mismo una buena tormenta.

Miró al vigilante por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había salvado a Drizzt?

Porque era el medio de cazar a Fausto.  
No. Sabía a donde se dirigía Fausto, el asesino no tenía porque enterarse de que Drizzt estaba muerto hasta llegar allí, así podría matar al odiado mentor despues de que este matara a los amigos de Drizzt para nada.  
No había motivos para preocuparse lo mas mínimo por la seguridad del vigilante.

Pero le había salvado.

¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué que?."

Entreri miró la empuñadura de la Garra de Charon y apartó la espada de su lado, molesto por la intrusión. Ciertamente la espada no podía leer su mente, pero captaba sus pensamientos superficiales. Y era un maldito cotilla.

En cuanto a la daga.  
La daga era especial. Aunque a Entreri le gustaba pensar que la llevaba por su magnífico encantamiento vampírico, tenía también otro valor, uno sentimental.  
La daga había sido su compañera desde el principio. Desde que la había robado sin conocer sus propiedades, arrebatándola del cinto de aquel clérigo para matarlo con su propia arma y sorprenderse del poder de esta mientras cumplía con su labor, matando a su anterior propietario.

No era un arma inteligente, nunca le había hablado ni había tratado de dominarle, tan solo cumplía con su cometido.  
Aunque muy a menudo Entreri consideraba ese trozo de metal como su único amigo.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. La gran ciudad

Capítulo 6. La gran ciudad

Athkatla era una ciudad magnífica.

Drizzt había estado en grandes ciudades, tanto la enorme y decadente Calimport como la hermosa y marmorea Luna Plateada. Pero Athkatla se merecía el nombre de metropolis en todo su significado.

Edificios y torres, calles y plazas amplias, multitud de gente yendo de un lado para otro sin caer en el caos de las metrópolis sureñas ni en la frialdad de las norteñas. Dividida en distritos, la ciudad mostraba la agitación de una floreciente zona comercial unida a un gran poder de las instituciones.  
Al parecer Entreri ya había estado allí, pero Jarlaxle y Drizzt observaban la ciudad con los ojos de forasteros.

No obstante no había tiempo de hacer turismo. Fausto muy bien podía estar ya en un barco en dirección a Luskan, o quizá iba por tierra firme, lo que hubiese sido lo mejor para ellos pero poco probable.

Drizzt apenas perdió unos instantes en comprarse una muda de viaje, pues tenía que reponer la que había sido desgarrada por el ataque de los saltarines. El ataque de aquellas criaturas le preocupaba, pues no se parecían a nada que hubiese visto antes, si las había enviado Fausto su poder era mayor del que había imaginado.

Aunque también le perseguía el hecho de que Entreri le hubiese salvado la vida.

\- Deberías considerar el cambiar de colores.

Drizzt dio un respingo pues no se había percatado de la presencia de Jarlaxle.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- La ropa, siempre llevas esos tonos tierra tan apagados.- Explicó Jarlaxle señalando la muda que Drizzt estaba pagando.

\- Ayuda a camuflarse.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no sé camuflarme?.- Replicó Jarlaxle.

Desde luego nadie diría que aquellos colores magentas, amarillos y violetas podían pasar desapercibidos, pero Drizzt había visto a Jarlaxle ser capaz de pasar desapercibido de un modo asombroso. Claro que era probable que usara magia para ayudarse.

\- A Entreri no le dices nada.

\- No se cuantas veces le he preguntado a que entierro va para ir siempre de luto.

Solo Jarlaxle se atrevería a hablar a Entreri de modo tan desenfadado.

\- Y el se limita a replicar que se prepara para cuando me muera.- Bufó Jarlaxle.

Una buena respuesta. Drizzt se preguntó si Entreri había tenido alguna vez un sentido del humor que no tuviese que remitirse a temas tan escabrosos como la muerte. Probablemente ese era el humor de los asesinos.

\- Os lleváis muy bien, mejor de lo que yo suponía.

\- Tenemos una maravillosa relación. De hecho ahora que estamos viajando juntos me encantaría ofrecerte un puesto en ella.

Drizzt negó con la cabeza, aunque no pudo sino considerar que la palabra correcta era asociación, no relación, sabiendo que el mercenario no esperaba realmente que aceptara.

\- Esto es solo temporal, cuando acabe la amenaza común... bueno, Entreri dejará de soportar mi presencia.

El otro chasqueó la lengua y musitó un "lástima".

Cuando salieron de la gran zona que era la plaza del mercado, Entreri salió de entre las sombras de una columnata, donde había estado perfectamente oculto.

\- He conseguido pasajes. Mañana a primera hora zarpa un barco mercante.

\- ¿Un barco mercante acepta llevarnos?

Drizzt se sorprendió pues Entreri ya no poseía el medallón de sugestión que le había conseguido pasaje en el secuestro de Regis. El halfling había recuperado posteriormente su adorado colgante.

\- Lleva mercancía especial, la cofradía de ladrones local me debía un favor.

\- Los ladrones de las Sombras.- Comprendió Drizzt, que había oído hablar de la oscura organización, que dominaba el mundo ilegal de Athkalta.

Entreri se limitó a asentir, poco dispuesto a dar mas explicaciones.

\- Bien, salimos mañana, ¿alguna sugerencia para pasar la noche?

\- La Ficha de Cobre.

Siguiendo al humano, Drizzt y Jarlaxle se aventuraron en la zona menos privilegiada de la ciudad, los barrios bajos. Las casas abandonaban una apariencia de orden para convertirse en un montón de edificios apiñados unos junto a otros, el bullicio dejó de ser civilizado para convertirse en un ir y venir de figuras embozadas, matones y pordioseros.  
Drizzt no pudo por menos que apretar los puños, impotente ante la cantidad de injusticias que se desarrollaban sin duda alguna a su alrededor.

En la entrada de la Ficha de Cobre, un local del que no paraba de entrar y salir gente, un enorme matón semiogro miró a los drows con suspicacia. Drizzt se preparó para tener problemas pero sorprendentemente el gigantón no dijo una sola palabra y les permitió el paso sin mayor problema.

\- Probablemente solo mantiene fuera a los agentes de la ley.- Comentó Jarlaxle.

Lo que daba una idea de que clase de local era ese, pensó Drizzt.

En la Ficha de Cobre olía a sudor y sangre. En una jaula dos perros se destrozaban mutuamente, mientras sus dueños les azuzaban y los espectadores jaleaban con las apuestas en la mano.  
En las mesas se comía, bebía y jugaba. La comida se hacía en el centro del local, a la vista y siendo servida al momento en las mesas que lo rodeaban. El éxito del local era obvio.

Entreri se acercó a la barra donde intercambió unas palabras con el tabernero y después se dirigió a un hombre que estaba sentado entre las sombras, observando el local con ojos brillantes, probablemente el dueño del lugar.

Drizzt y Jarlaxle se sentaron y el vigilante no pudo apartar la mirada del horrendo espectáculo de las peleas de perros.

\- No malgastes energías.

Drizzt miró a Jarlaxle con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es salvajismo.

\- Puedes ir allí, dar una paliza a esos simios y liberar a los animales, ¿y? Otros simios y otros perros ocuparán ese lugar.

Excusas. Drizzt comprendía la lógica del pensamiento de Jarlaxle, era una forma de pensar habitual, pero al vigilante no le valía. Era como pensar que no importaba que hubiese salido de Menzoberranzan, que otro ocuparía su puesto y haría lo que él no hacía. Pero la diferencia es que sería otro, no él.

Jarlaxle suspiró y decidió apelar algo aun mas práctico. No tenía sentido meterse en problemas porque Drizzt no podía evitar acudir en defensa de lo bueno y justo. Aunque podía entender al vigilante, le era imposible compartir esas ideas, demasiado ingenuas.

\- Si te arrestan hoy no podremos partir mañana.

Drizzt apretó los puños y suspiró, de todos modos no había considerado seriamente el hacer algo, el otro drow tenía razón, era absurdo intentar arreglar algo en aquel lugar.  
Entreri regresó y se acomodó junto a ellos.

\- Tenemos habitaciones.

\- Magnífico, ha sido un viaje duro y nos espera un largo viaje por mar.- Comentó Jarlaxle alegremente.- Nunca antes he viajado por mar.

Drizzt sonrió imaginando como sería, la primera experiencia en mar abierto de Jarlaxle, sería divertido verle marearse. De pronto vio que Entreri esgrimía una sonrisa igual a suya, probablemente imaginando lo mismo.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron y Drizzt vió como el humano esgrimía una súbita máscara de imperturbabilidad. Era realmente rápido haciendo eso.

La cena fue sorprendentemente buena, no cabía duda de que La Ficha de Cobre no era un local de mala muerte pese a lo ilegal y rudo de sus actividades.

Entreri se retiró con un parco "hasta mañana", dejando a los drows en el comedor.

Drizzt terminó su cerveza y fue a retirarse también, pero Jarlaxle le detuvo con un gesto.

\- Me gustaría que hablásemos.

Desde luego, Drizzt volvió a sentarse, pues el también tenía preguntas.

\- ¿No sabes nada mas de Fausto?

Jarlaxle suspiró y se quitó el sombrero.

\- No, sé tanto como tu. ¿Podemos dejar a un lado a ese desquiciado personaje?

\- Creía que... bueno... que hablaríamos de Fausto.

\- Soy del tipo introspectivo, en realidad quiero hablar de filosofía.

Cuenta con el jefe de Bregan D'aerthe para dejarte totalmente confuso.

\- ¿Cómo? No creo que...

\- Oh, vamos, tengamos una charla desenfadada acerca del ir y venir de los días. Como viejos amigos, cuéntame como has estado.

No sabía si considerar a Jarlaxle un viejo amigo, aunque lo cierto era que el mercenario era un hombre amistoso con el que resultaba fácil relajarse, tenía un atractivo especial en torno a él, algo que relajaba y hacía sentirse tranquilo a quien hablase con él. Era una mezcla de atractivo físico y un gran carisma.

Antes de darse cuenta, Drizzt había contado a Jarlaxle todo lo que le hacía viajar solo.

Bruenor era rey de Mithrill Hall, tenía responsabilidades que precisaban su atención.  
Wulfgar era ahora padre de una niña preciosa y se había casado con Delly Curties, una urbana pero voluntariosa mujer.  
Regis, bueno, Regis era Regis y disfrutaba de toda la comodidad de ser amigo de un rey.  
Y Catti Brie...

Catti Brie se había casado con un montaraz recién llegado a la zona, un joven llamado Mikal, un gran hombre con el cual ya había tenido a su primer hijo, un precioso bebe con el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre.

Y antes de poder frenarse, Drizzt estaba contando a Jarlaxle todas las cosas que le carcomían de aquello.  
Mikal era casi una versión humana de Drizzt. Cualquiera con dos ojos podía verlo, tenían un cierto parecido físico aparte de las obvias diferencias raciales, y su forma de pensar.  
Cielos, antes de que Catti-Brie manifestase interés por el montaraz, Drizzt y él se habían hecho buenos amigos. Tenían ideales idénticos, carácter similar e incluso un estilo de combate con las mismas bases.

La idea de que Catti-Brie estuviese con un humano que era un símil de él mismo, le hería.

\- Pero he comprendido que no la amaba, no como se debe amar a una mujer.- Confesó.- Solo lo lamento por el pobre Mikal, es un gran chico, espero que nunca se percate de que es un sustituto.

\- Erais amigos, ¿cómo te lo tomaste? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\- Me lo dijo Mikal, se le veía tan contento, tan... espléndido. No tuve corazón para mostrar mi consternación, no quería herir a alguien que apreciaba.

Jarlaxle mostraba una sonrisa tan amplia que Drizzt estuvo tentado de preguntarle su era capaz de tocarse las orejas de lado a lado con los labios.

\- Entiendo.

Drizzt suspiró, le había sentado bien soltarlo todo. Se sentía liberado.

\- En fin, eso es todo.

\- Pues me da para escribir una opera.- Rió Jarlaxle.

\- Muy gracioso, no deberías hacer burla de los sentimientos de alguien.

\- Anda no te ofendas, eres demasiado estirado cuando se trata de tu moral.

Tendrían que madrugar y en un barco no se dormía tan bien como en tierra firme. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones de la zona superior.

\- ¿Y tú, Jarlaxle? ¿Ninguna mujer en tu vida?.- Preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

\- Ninguna, claro que no me quejo.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Y que hay de Entreri? Lleváis unos años viajando juntos.

\- Espero que el tampoco tenga motivos para quejarse.

Drizzt quedó confuso por la curiosa respuesta, que no parecía tener sentido.  
Jarlaxle le palmeó la espalda y le dio las buenas noches.

Drizzt entró en su dormitorio sin dejar de intentar encontrar sentido al comportamiento de Jarlaxle, pero se durmió sin llegar a encontrarlo.

Jarlaxle apenas si pudo ahogar las carcajadas contra la almohada, era tan divertido confundir al joven drow. Drizzt era víctima fácil para sus sarcasmos y dobles sentidos. Resultaba de lo mas entretenido decirle cosas subtituladas y ver la expresión de su cara mientras intentaba comprender lo que le decían.

La caza de Fausto no tenía porque ser todo persecución, drama y odio.

Jarlaxle estaba mas que dispuesto a sacar el lado positivo de todo aquello.  
Y lo que Jarlaxle quería, Jarlaxle lo conseguía.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Descubrimientos en el Mar

Capítulo 7. Descubrimientos en el mar.

Para descontento de Drizzt y Entreri, Jarlaxle no fue afectado por el clásico mareo de quienes viajan por primera vez en barco. De hecho parecía bastante entusiasmado por su primer encuentro con el mar abierto, paseándose por la cubierta y mostrando una abierta curiosidad por los trabajos de mantener el barco, halagando a los marineros con preguntas acerca de sus quehaceres.

Drizzt echó un vistazo a lo que transportaba el barco.  
Loto Negro. El vigilante arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Aquella planta era tratada y refinada para convertirse en una droga. Producía somnolencia y relajación además de sueños y alucinaciones muy agradables.  
También producía adicción, perdida de reflejos y del sentido de la realidad. Su comercio estaba teoricamente prohibido o sujeto a fuertes tasas.

Salió del almacén y fue al camarote que les habían adjudicado, Entreri debía tener muy buenas relaciones con la cofradía de ladrones, pues no era habitual tanta atención, de hecho tenían dos camarotes, Drizzt y Jarlaxle compartían uno y Entreri tenía uno individual.

Al pasar ante la puerta de Entreri oyó el metálico sonido de una espada siendo afilada.

"Mmmmh... si... mas a la derecha... siiii, asi..."

Entreri estuvo tentado de golpear el filo de la espada contra el techo solo para acallar aquel interminable gemido de placer que hacía Garra de Charon cada vez que la afilaba, lo que por fortuna no tenía que hacer a menudo.

\- Cállate de una vez.- Le exigió.

La espada permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pero en seguida volvió a deshacerse en placenteros sonidos. Entreri acabó por finalizar de mala manera y arrojar la espada sobre una mesilla para acabar con aquella estupidez.

"No era necesario ser tan rudo"

\- Lo es cuando conviertes el simple hecho de afilarte en una perversión.

Apartó de su mente todo contacto con la espada, aunque sabía que esta estaría echando pestes un rato. Se lo tenía merecido.  
Estaba de mal humor, la tensión de saber que Fausto estaba vivo, tener que viajar con Drizzt, las preguntas sin respuesta... no necesitaba añadir una espada parlante.

Pasó a afilar la daga, que permanecía en permanente y agradable silencio. En el fondo de su mente pudo oír una apagada queja de la Garra de Charon acerca de "daga con suerte".

Drizzt encontró a Jarlaxle inclinado sobre la barandilla, mirando como el barco cortaba el agua. El mercenario le indicó que se acercara y después señaló unas aletas en el agua.

\- Me temo que no acierto a dar con el nombre de ese animal.

\- Tiburones.

Jarlaxle asintió y se incorporó para salvar a su gran sombrero de su precaria situación contra el viento. Aunque cierto humano aplaudiría si lo perdiese.

\- Me parece curioso que sigan a los barcos, la mayoría de los peces temen a las embarcaciones, ¿no es así?

\- Los tiburones son depredadores, han aprendido que de los barcos suelen caer... personas.

Jarlaxle le miró con sorpresa y despues volvió a mirar las siniestras aletas con algo mas de respeto. Sin duda eran terribles animales.  
Anochecía, y el cielo se tenía de rojos y anaranjados, reflejándose en el mar. Jarlaxle y Drizzt observaban el juego de luces, sin hablar, compartiendo en ese momento toda la belleza del paisaje, un espectáculo inimaginable en la Infraoscuridad.

\- Es innegable que la superficie tiene muchas cosas hermosas.

\- Asi es.

\- Cosas que de llevarse abajo se marchitarían.

Drizzt estaba de acuerdo, aunque no comprendía porque Jarlaxle estaba mirando la popa del barco en vez de el mar. Se giró y vió lo que miraba el mercenario.

Entreri estaba allí, conversando con el capitán del barco, probablemente acerca del tiempo que duraría el viaje y las posibles dificultades de este.  
El sol agonizante teñía la piel morena de Entreri con el brillo del bronce, el cabello negro estaba alborotado y al volverse, Entreri se lo apartó de la cara.

Su mirada fue hacia los drows y Drizzt se estremeció cuando los ojos grises centellearon, por primera vez no eran frios y letales, el juego de luces los volvía mas vivos, casi como plata.  
Cuando Drizzt quiso darse cuenta Entreri le estaba mirando como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, de hecho estaba frente a él y ni se había percatado de cuando se había aproximado el humano. El vigilante se ruborizó hasta la raiz, aunque gracias a su piel de ébano apenas se notaba.

\- Eh... ¿disculpa?

Entreri bufó.

\- Regresa al reino de los vivos, Do'Urden, ¿por qué me mirabas así? ¿Quieres algo?

\- Lo siento, estaba pensando y... ¿cuánto durará el viaje?

\- En cinco días llegaremos a Puerta de Baldur. El capitán dice que el viento nos es muy favorable.

Drizzt asintió algo confuso por su propia reacción y Entreri se marchó despidiéndose.

Jarlaxle ahogó una risilla con la mano y Drizzt le fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Tu diras.

\- No se de que me hablas.

Jarlaxle enarcó una ceja mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Seguro que no sabes de que hablo?

\- No.

El mercenario soltó una risilla y se ajustó el sombrero con aire pensativo.

\- Supongo que tendré que tomar el asunto en mis manos entonces.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me parece que Entreri está de mal talante, voy a ayudarle a tener sus horas de sueño atrasadas. Su insomnio es un incordio pero tengo una buena solución temporal.

\- Ya me habías comentado algo.- Drizzt sabía que Jarlaxle había cambiado de tema de modo poco lógico pero hacía eso muy a menudo últimamente.

\- Me despido entonces. Hasta pronto.

Drizzt vió marchar a Jarlaxle, que mas que caminar bailaba.

Jarlaxle intentaba decirle algo... pero no acababa de comprender el que. Algo que tenía que ver con Entreri... ¿y que venía aquello del remedio contra el insomnio?

Sacudió la cabeza y se fue al camarote a dormir.  
\---------------------------------

*Ah*

Drizzt entreabrió los ojos, Jarlaxle aun no había vuelto del camarote de Entreri.  
¿Qué le había despertado?

*Mmh... ah... ¡ah!*

¿Gemidos? Extrañado, Drizzt agudizó el oído. Los esporádicos sonidos venían del camarote contiguo, el de Entreri.

*...ah... espera... así...*

¿Ese era Jarlaxle? Drizzt se incorporó y pegó la oreja a la pared.

*Ah... ah... si... si...* Si, ese era Jarlaxle.

*... te van a oír...*

Y ese era Entreri.

Pero, ¿qué se suponía que estaban haciendo?.

*... mas...*

Entonces la pared empezó a sufrir suaves y rítmicos golpes.

Estaban... estaban... Drizzt sintió que le ardía la cara por el fuerte rubor.

Artemis Entreri y Jarlaxle eran mas que socios. Eran amantes.  
El famoso remedio contra el insomnio consistía en... en sexo.

Al otro lado de esa pared de tablas de madera había dos hombres yaciendo juntos.  
La imagen que se dibujó en la mente de Drizzt le sacudió. Resultaba tan chocante... tan...

*...perfecto... así...*

Los golpes contra la pared cobraron fuerza y Drizzt sintió que su corazón iba al mismo ritmo que la pareja.

Desde luego que Jarlaxle era un tipo extravagante y picaresco, pero jamas hubiese imaginado a Entreri con esa inclinación.  
Juntos. Abrazados. Jarlaxle gimiendo y Entreri sobre él, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor...

Drizzt se descubrió a si mismo excitado por la idea, con la entrepierna dejando bien claro el efecto que tenía sobre él lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un profundo gruñido de viril satisfacción llegó a sus oídos y supo sin lugar a dudas que Entreri había alcanzado su satisfacción.

Sin poder contenerse mas, Drizzt se acarició a sí mismo hasta que el placer le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y tuvo que buscar con urgencia un trapo con el que limpiar los restos de su culminación. Cuando hubo terminado no pudo dejar de rememorar la fantasia que había estado en su mente mientras se tocaba. Artemis. Artemis sacando de él los mismos jadeos que había oído de Jarlaxle.

El movimiento de la manija de la puerta le aterrorizó. Jarlaxle volvía al camarote, si le encontraba despierto sabría que les había estado escuchando. El vigilante se zambulló bajo las mantas y puso todo su esfuerzo en simular estar dormido.

Jarlaxle regresó a su camarote y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Drizzt en una aceptable simulación de sueño. No le cabía la menor duda de que el joven drow les había oido, no había hecho todo aquel despliegue de gemidos solo para que Entreri se quedara perplejo por la repentina subida de volumen.

Iba a ser un viaje muy entretenido.  
\-------------------------------


	8. Aguas Inquietas

Capítulo 8. Aguas inquietas

El barco se bamboleó peligrosamente y Drizzt se aferró a la baranda tratando de distinguir las figuras de sus enemigos bajo la intensa lluvia.  
Los sahuagines habían salido de la nada, igual que la tormenta que les azotaba. Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera el mago de a bordo la había previsto era probable que se tratase de una tormenta de naturaleza mágica o divina, probablemente invocada por los feroces hombres-pez.

Sangre fresca salpicó su pierna y un sahuajin se dobló sobre si mismo a su derecha, destripado por la espada de Entreri.

\- ¿¡Y Jarlaxle!?.- Drizzt gritó intentando hacerse oir sobre la tormenta y el mar embrabecido.

\- ¡En su camarote! ¡No quiere mojarse!

Entreri se encogió de hombros, los sahuajines no eran grandes adversarios, de hecho eran carne de cañón para dos guerreros como ellos, no le extrañaba que Jarlaxle hubiese preferido quedarse en la comodidad del interior del barco, lejos de las peligrosas olas, que en todo momento amenazaban con lanzarlos al mar.  
Ambos espadachines avanzaron hacia proa, donde los sahuajines habían reducido a cuatro marineros y mantenían a raya al resto mientras mas de ellos conseguían subir a bordo.

Aquello iba a acabar.  
En unos instantes los sahuajines luchaban por abandonar el barco, con la moral por los suelos ante la cantidad de ellos que subían a la cubierta solo para ser derrotados por la letal pareja, un drow y un humano que combatían como auténticos demonios.

La daga enjoyada se hundió entre los ojos bulbosos del sahuajin y Entreri saboreó la breve pero reconfortante sensación que le proporcionó la daga vampírica.

En ese momento el barco sufrió una violenta sacudida y una ola cayó sobre la cubierta.  
Entreri perdió unos segundos preciosos sacando la daga de la cabeza del sahuajin y el agua le golpeó con toda su fuerza, haciendole perder pie. Resbaló y el agua le arrastró con fuerza aterradora, se golpeó contra la barandilla perdiendo todo el aire con el violento choque y fue empujado sobre esta. Entreri movió los brazos desesperadamente, tratando de clavar sus armas en la madera y frenar su caida hacia una muerte casi segura.

No obstante no fueron sus armas las que le salvaron.  
Una mano aferró su muñeca y frenó su caida.

Drizzt gruñó y con gran esfuerzo logró izar al humano de regreso al barco. Entreri se apartó de Drizzt tan pronto como se tuvo en pie y miró a su alrededor en busca de mas enemigos. No obstante los sahuajines habían aprovechado la confusión para marcharse.

Inmediatamente los marineros se apresuraron a recoger a los heridos y suspirar aliviados mientras la tormenta iba desapareciendo.

Entreri se quitó el pelo mojado de la cara y envainó sus armas. Entonces se percató de la intensa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Drizzt. Entreri gruñó molesto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No esperarás que te dé las gracias?

Drizzt se limitó a negar con la cabeza. En realidad no le había estado mirando por eso.

Bajo la lluvia, con el pelo aplastado por el agua, Entreri había mostrado por un instante un aspecto levemente vulnerable, menos severo, aunque eso había desaparecido nada mas apartarse el pelo con las manos, retornando a su imagen de completo control sobre si mismo.

Drizzt se apartó la capucha, que de poco le había servido contra la ola que había caído sobre ellos y permaneció en la cubierta mientras Entreri entraba al interior.  
No podía olvidar lo que había oido aquella noche, hacía tres días.

Ahora cobraban sentido todos los supuestos desvaríos de Jarlaxle, el mercenario había estado lanzando señales con picaresca. El muy villano probablemente había pretendido consciente mente ser oído aquella noche. Probablemente esperando divertirse con su reacción.  
Pero maldito fuera si iba a permitir que Jarlaxle se divirtiera a su costa.

Porque le había afectado. Y mucho.  
Se sorprendía a si mismo siguiendo a Entreri con la mirada, pero no era como durante las guardias, cuando se habían mirado mutuamente con una mezcla de desconfianza y simple aprensión y curiosidad.  
Drizzt sentía algo poderoso en su interior cada vez que miraba al humano. Desde que le había imaginado aquella noche... después de oirle completar su placer con Jarlaxle, no había podido apartar de su mente aquella perturbadora fantasia.

Y ahora, cuando había visto a Entreri arrastrado por la ola, había sentido auténtico pánico, lanzándose a salvarlo sin mirar siquiera a los sahuajines.  
Había reaccionado como si hubiera sido uno de sus amigos quien hubiese estado en peligro.  
Pero Entreri no era su amigo.

Suspiró, aquello era demasiado complicado, demasiado perturbador.

Entró al interior y se dirigió a su camarote para cambiarse de ropa. Allí encontró a Jarlaxle, que estaba cómodamente sentado sobre su cama, jugando a las cartas. O mas bien...

\- ¿Cartas del Tarot?.- Drizzt enarcó la ceja escepticamente.

\- Oh, si, son muy interesantes, es el Tarot de las Tierras del Sur, fue introducido allí por los Ifrit, los genios de fuego.

\- Ajá.

Drizzt no estaba demasiado interesado en ello, comenzó a cambiarse y al llegar a los pantalones se sintió algo incómodo, sobre todo por el hecho de que Jarlaxle le estaba mirando directamente con todo el descaro del mundo.

\- Y... ¿te dicen algo esas cartas?

\- Oh, si. Por ejemplo aquí tenemos al Pequeño Dragón.

Drizzt miró la carta sobresaltado, Pequeño Dragón, asi era como Fausto llamaba a Entreri. En la carta se veía a un dragón echando fuego, pero era una cria y estaba a la vera de una bestia mas grande que ella.

\- Esta carta simboliza la amenaza futura.- Explicó Jarlaxle.- Algo que aun no es muy peligroso pero acabará siéndolo, y mucho.

\- Una cria de dragón.- Entendió Drizzt.- ¿Crees que Fausto le llama así por la carta?

\- Ni idea.

\- Es posible.

Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Entreri en la puerta, probablemente les había oído hablar del tema y se había acercado. Al igual que Drizzt, llevaba solo los pantalones, y su torso al descubierto dejaba ver numerosas cicatrices marcando lineas en los poderosos músculos y dejando lineas blancas en el vello negro.  
¿Habría hecho Fausto algunas de aquellas marcas?

Llevaba una toalla sobre los hombros, recogiendo el agua que goteaba de la negra melena. A Drizzt le gustaba ese peinado, cuando había llevado el pelo corto Entreri había dado una imagen demasiado dura, mas cercana a la realidad por desgracia.

\- Te llama Pequeño Dragón... ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, siempre me llamó así, desde que me conoció. Nunca había pensado en la carta del Tarot sureño.

Entreri entró en la habitación y cogió la carta de la mano de Jarlaxle, mirándola con expresión impenetrable.

\- En esa baraja... ¿hay un Vagabundo Solitario?

\- ¿Un que?

\- Fausto se llama a sí mismo el Vagabundo Solitario.

Jarlaxle asintió y sacó directamente la carta, mostrando a un hombre embozado, caminando solo sobre un camino hecho con huesos.

\- Está loco.- Murmuró Drizzt.

\- Lo está.- Le confirmó Entreri sin mirarle, su mirada prendida de la carta.- Es un demente pero no un estúpido, no confundas nunca esos términos.

Mas afectado de lo que traslucían sus ojos o su expresión, Entreri se marchó, devolviendo las cartas a Jarlaxle, que las observó con curiosidad.

\- El Vagabundo Solitario... que tipo tan extraño.

\- ¿Qué significa esa carta?

\- Es el emisario de malas noticias, viaja solo porque es portador de desgracias.

Que adecuado. Drizzt aprovechó que Jarlaxle estaba ensimismado en la investigación de las cartas para cambiarse totalmente y tomarse un merecido descanso.

Entreri se sentó en el lecho y fijó la vista en un punto en el suelo.  
Fausto.  
El Vagabundo Solitario.

Se preguntó donde estaría ahora su antiguo maestro, que estaría planeando.  
Nunca lo admitiría, pero saber que Fausto estaba ahí fuera... le aterraba.

Incluso cuando era joven, Fausto era la única criatura que había conseguido inspirarle verdadero temor. No era su aspecto horrible o la sacrílega aura que parecía rodearlo. Fausto parecía saberlo todo, preveerlo todo, sabía como meter el dedo en la llaga. Su entrenamiento con Fausto era una experiencia que no podía rememorar sin estremecerse.

La primera vez que había visto a Fausto...  
\----------------------------------------------------------

\- Este era el precio convenido... no entiendo a que has venido.

Artemis dejó de frotar el suelo y agudizó el oído, reconoció la voz como la del clérigo Bostair, él mismo que le había castigado a limpiar el pasillo con un trapo. Una vez hubo comprobado que nadie le veía, se incorporó sobre sus doloridas rodillas, que habían quedado en carne viva y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta.

\- Mentiste al dar la naturaleza del trabajo. Exijo una... compensación.

La otra voz no la conocía, y esperaba no hacerlo nunca, porque le había hecho recordar al sonido de unas uñas rasgando una piedra. Algo desagradable, algo doloroso.

\- Te contratamos para acabar con el hierofante... eso era todo.

\- El hierofante estaba poseído. He matado a dos personas, exijo mi pago.

La voz de Bostair era temblorosa, estaba claro que su interlocutor le daba miedo. Artemis sonrió, ojalá las cosas se torcieran y el desconocido matara a Bostair.  
O con suerte que matara a todos los cerdos con hábito que había en el orfanato. Aunque no era una posibilidad plausible. Artemis pegó el oído a la puerta para oír mejor.

\- Ah... no creo que podamos... el pago ya era desorbitado.

\- Mis servicios son insuperables. Vosotros elegisteis mentir, ¿creíais poder engañar a Fausto? No insultes a mi inteligencia.

La amenaza, el poder en aquella voz, era palpable. Entreri deseó fervientemente poder hablar de ese modo a Bostair. No volver a sacudirse en silencio mientras le azotaban por negarse a rezar, no volver a pasar hambre y frío mientras sus supuestos cuidadores se cebaban delante de ellos, niños abandonados a los que trataban como esclavos.

\- Deja de temblar, falso clérigo, tenemos compañía.

A Artemis se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Pero no se movió del sitio, no quería ser descubierto, pero quería saber quien era ese hombre que hablaba con tanto poder, que podía poner en su sitio al repelente Bostair.  
Cuando se abrió la puerta deseó no haberse quedado.

Fausto era una imagen terrorífica. Artemis se sintió como cuando era apenas un bebe y temía las cosas mas absurdas, como la oscuridad o los truenos.  
Si alguna vez había existido aquella criatura llamada el Coco o el hombre del saco, estaba allí, era la criatura ante él.

Entreri oyó a Bostair mascullar algo que probablemente era "maldito crio". Pero toda su atención estaba en la sonrisa obscena de aquel ser.

\- Dime tu nombre, retoño.

Aunque el tono era mucho mas amable que el usado con Bostair, seguía siendo horrendo.

\- Artemis Entreri.

Artemis se sorprendió de haber sido capaz de hablar sin tartamudeos. Al notar que le temblaban las rodillas apretó los puños. No mostraría miedo. No debía mostrar debilidad, era algo que había aprendido, nada molestaba más a los clérigos. No daría a nadie la satisfacción de verle afectado por el miedo o el dolor.  
Fausto debió leer su mirada, o lo que fuera que viera bajo ese yelmo negro, porque soltó una carcajada.

\- Hombres y monstruos lloran ante mi, y un retoño de hombre se mantiene firme.

Artemis no sabía si aquello era malo o bueno, pero sintió una extraña satisfacción en el pecho, si aquel hombre iba a matarlo al menos lo haría con el orgullo intacto.

\- Eres un pequeño dragón, ¿no es cierto?

No estaba seguro de lo que significaba eso, pero le gustaba el nombre, un dragón, aunque fuera pequeño, era un dragón.

\- Lo soy.

Fausto alargó una mano cuyo ajustado guante de cuero no ocultaba las uñas como garras, y agarró a Artemis por el cuello posterior de su maltrecha ropa, como quien agarra a un cachorro por el pellejo. Le levantó y Artemis se retorció furiosamente, pero un duró golpe en el vientre le obligó a encogerse de dolor.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta, pequeño dragón.- Advirtió el ser.

Bostair se retorció las manos nerviosamente y carraspeó.

\- ¿Fausto?... El... pago de...

\- El pequeño dragón es mi pago.

Artemis parpadeó ahogando las lágrimas de dolor y miró a Fausto con una mezcla de miedo y confusión, ¿le iba a adoptar aquel monstruo?

\- Eh... ¿A Artemis? ¿Te llevas al niño como pago?

\- Si, el pequeño dragón es ahora mio. Puedes respirar, falso clérigo, me doy por satisfecho.

Entreri descubrió que le temblaban las manos y masculló una maldición.  
Aquel día Fausto se lo había llevado de un infierno para llevarle a uno peor.

En el primero, el orfanato, había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo y a no creer en la iglesia y sus mentiras.  
En el segundo, con Fausto, había aprendido todo lo demás.

Fausto había sido cruel, despiadado y perverso. Pero había sido un gran maestro. Entreri nunca podría negar lo mucho que debía a Fausto, aunque le odiara.  
Le había enseñado a luchar, a matar, a ser completamente independiente. Le había enseñado del dolor, tanto físico como emocional, y le había mostrado lo que era capaz de hacer el mundo con aquellos que eran débiles.

Le había grabado a fuego la verdad de la existencia. La ley del mas fuerte.

Llamaron a la puerta pero no se molestó en contestar, cuando Jarlaxle entró tampoco dio muestra alguna de reconocimiento.

\- Pensé que querrías mimos.

Entreri frunció el ceño y miró a su socio, que ya empezaba a desvestirse.

\- No quiero mimos.

\- Bueno, entonces soy yo quien los quiere.- Replicó Jarlaxle con una sonrisa.

Entreri meditó unos instantes y después se desvistió, agradecería una noche de sueño ininterrumpido. Y por débil que le pareciera, necesitaba un cuerpo vivo a su lado. Alguien que alejara de su mente la frialdad que era Fausto.

Jarlaxle semisonrió cuando Entreri le abrazó bajo las mantas, no permitiendole regresar a su camarote.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Noches de Cacería

Capítulo 9. Noche de cacería.

Llegaron a Puerta de Baldur con un día de retraso pero era algo aceptable dadas las dificultades imprevistas que podían surgir en el mar. Los tres compañeros de viaje abandonaron el barco a medianoche para evitar atraer atención no deseada. No convenía que Fausto supiera donde se encontraban.  
Al abrigo de la noche atravesaron el Puerto, siempre lleno del ir y venir de los marineros y las mercancías.

Drizzt habló a Jarlaxle y Entreri de su amigo, el capitán Deudermont. Si tenían la buena fortuna de encontrarle allí podrían contar con el transporte mas veloz y seguro que pudieran procurarse.

De este modo acordaron dividirse para buscar al capitán y reunirse al amanecer.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Inclinado sobre un anónimo tejado, Fausto acarició su macabra flauta.  
Las marionetas habían muerto. No esperaba lo contrario.

Un maullido a su derecha.

\- Bien hecho, Mishkar. Vamos.

El gato negro maulló de nuevo, complacido, y extendió unas alas murcielaguescas con las que alzó el vuelo. Fausto guardó su instrumento y saltó agilmente del tejado, siguiendo al maligno espía.

Era luna nueva.

Salían de cacería.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Drizzt entró en la taberna y se arriesgo a tomar asiento a fin de intentar conseguir información acerca de los barcos que iban y venían estos días. Si no daban con Deudermont tendrían que conseguir otro pasaje.  
No vio a ningún marinero conocido ni al capitán, de modo que se ajustó la capucha y procuró informarse de la forma mas discreta posible. No haría ningún bien a su propósito si llamaba la atención y ello provocaba una pelea. Aunque en Puerta de Baldur ya se habría oído hablar de él ello no implicaba seguridad alguna.

Supuso que Entreri tendría mucho mas éxito que él. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la intimidación solía proveer de información mas rápidamente.

Artemis Entreri. Desde la revelación de las cartas de Tarot, el humano parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, mas distante y sombrío que nunca.

Jarlaxle y Entreri habían vuelto a pasar la noche juntos, pero en esa ocasión el mercenario no había vuelto a su camarote.  
Suspiró. Tras aquel segundo suceso no podía negar se se sentía atraido por Entreri.

Descubrir que le atraían los hombres no le había resultado demasiado duro. En el fondo de su mente siempre había sospechado que no sentía demasiada pasión por las mujeres pese a ser prácticamente un adolescente, en términos de edad élfica, y por tanto en plena edad de vivir esas emociones con mas fuerza que nunca.

En cuanto a sentir atracción por Artemis, eso le incomodaba, en primer lugar Artemis era...o había sido su enemigo, su némesis, representaba todo aquello que Drizzt despreciaba.  
Por no decir que Entreri le odiaba.  
Y por supuesto Entreri ya tenía... ¿pareja? ¿amante?, daba igual, Entreri estaba con Jarlaxle. Y en ese cuadro el recto y justo vigilante no pintaba nada.

Mientras cavilaba sobre todo aquello apenas si se percató de lo singular que era el gato parado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Demasiado lustroso para ser callejero, demasiado atento para ser casual.  
Mirándole.  
\-------------------  
Entreri salió de la taberna satisfecho, al menos ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que Deudermont estaba en Puerta de Baldur. Había encontrado a dos marineros que formaban parte de su tripulación, al parecer el Duende del Mar había atracado hacía dos días y saldría pasado-mañana de nuevo al mar. Siguiendo su ruta habitual acabarían en Luskan.  
Perfecto. Ahora solo había que esperar al amanecer para buscar a Deudermont en la posada donde se alojaba, una vez supiera cual era.

Tendría que buscar a Drizzt, sin duda los marineros que viajaban en el Duende del Mar le conocerían y estarían mas dispuestos a conversar con él. Entreri dudaba que nadie le dijera donde dormía el capitán de un barco conocido por su cacería de piratas. Aquel hombre debía tener ya numerosos enemigos.

Al parecer Drizzt había extendido su noble fama a lo largo de la Costa de la Espada gracias a sus viajes a bordo de aquel barco.

Drizzt... demasiado a menudo notaba sus ojos lavanda prendidos de él. El vigilante parecía seguirlo con la mirada a todas partes y Entreri había percibido algo perturbador en esa mirada, algo que no acertaba a definir, pero que era claramente distinto a la desconfianza o tensión que había dominado su interacción los primeros días de viaje.  
Probablemente se debía a que les habría oído. Jarlaxle había sido particularmente ruidoso la primera noche, y la segunda vez... Entreri no tenía dudas de que haber mantenido a Jarlaxle en su cama habría confirmado a Drizzt la situación si es que este tenía alguna duda de que Jarlaxle y él eran amantes.

Dudaba que Drizzt tuviese prejuicios, de hecho Jarlaxle le había dicho que en la sociedad drow era muy habitual, dado que acostarse con una mujer tenía un alto nivel de peligrosidad.  
Entonces, ¿por qué Drizzt se comportaba...?

Su linea de pensamientos se cortó cuando la parte de él que nunca bajaba la guardia le alertó de que algo no iba bien.

Concentrándose en sus alrededores, Entreri percibió el aleteo.  
No parecía ser un pájaro, y era mas grande que un murciélago. Entreri se asomó cautelosamente a un callejón logró ver de refilón al causante del aleteo.

¿Un gatocielago? Eran familiares extraños... ¿y donde había visto antes...?

Entreri salió corriendo en busca de Drizzt.

Había visto solo en otra ocasión un gatocielago, y este había estado en la guarida de Fausto.  
Y no creía en las coincidencias.  
\--------------------------------------  
Drizzt salió de la posada, al fin había encontrado algunos viejos amigos del Duende del Mar, el barco estaba en el puerto y zarparía pasado-mañana, podría encontrar al capitán en la posada del Pichón Verde por la mañana.

Un destello dorado llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo y Drizzt giró y desenvainó en un solo movimiento, deteniendo el brillante filo que hubiese acabado con su vida.  
La espada refulgió contra la suya, revelando la identidad de su atacante.

Drizzt sintió un escalofrío y no pudo reprimir un leve temblor. Que en unos instantes se convirtió en un temblequeo que casi le hizo soltar las cimitarras, trastabilló hacia atrás mientras en mundo se convertía en vertiginoso remolino de formas siniestras y sonido distorsionado. Nada tenía sentido, le zumbaban los oídos, le dolía la cabeza...

Los ojos de Fausto brillaban. Brillaban con el brillo de la locura y eran lo único fijo, un iris rojo como la sangre en un mar amarillo. Lo único que podía ver.  
Los ojos le perseguían... Drizzt apenas si pudo percibir lo terriblemente vulnerable que era en ese momento.

La espada dorada se cernía sobre él.  
Despues solo fue consciente del dolor.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Entreri se precipitó en los callejones, buscando la vía mas rápida hacia la zona a la que se había dirigido Drizzt a investigar. Finalmente vio a un niño... no, un halfling que salía corriendo de modo sospechoso. Entreri le cogió casi al vuelo y le puso a su altura con expresión amenazadora, no tenía tiempo para juegos.

\- Un drow, piel negra, pelo blanco, capa verde. Ahora.

\- En el callejón de atrás, con un tipo feisimo. Adiós.

El mediano se escurrió, o mas bien Entreri le dejó escapar.

Era una calle oscura mas que un callejón, pero eso poco importaba en ese momento.  
Drizzt estaba en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. Fausto a pocos pasos de él, erguido y desafiante con su yelmo puesto, con sus armas a punto.

Entreri se acercó y se arrodilló junto a Drizzt.  
No estaba muerto. Fausto había estado jugando con el drow, tenía cortes superficiales en todo el cuerpo y contusiones de gravedad media, costillas magulladas, nariz rota, y probablemente también un brazo.

Se incorporó y miró a Fausto al tiempo que desenvainaba.

\- Tú.

\- Yo. La victoria es mía, y el botín también. Hazte a un lado.

Entreri se puso en guardia. Esta vez no estaba desarmado ante Fausto. Esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Y si Fausto quería jugar, jugarían.

\- Apártate, Fausto. Es mio.

\- Lo era.- Rectificó Fausto con severidad.- Hasta que consideraste mas adecuado proceder de otra forma. La debilidad y la piedad no son recompensadas por mi.

Entreri avanzó interponiéndose entre él y Drizzt. Fausto ni se puso en guardia.

\- El guerrero de ébano es mio. Artemis, frena tu mano, frena tu orgullo... o tocaré mi melodía para ti, pequeño dragón.

\- No soy débil, Fausto, di a Drizzt la oportunidad de luchar como un hombre, y luchamos como tales. ¿Acaso no me enseñó alguien antaño algunas duras lecciones acerca de cómo luchar contra un oponente digno?

Fausto meneó la cabeza como si se sintiera decepcionado.

\- Acaso alguien lo hiciera, antaño, hace mucho tiempo. Pero aquellos días han pasado, ahora solo importa el guerrero de ébano.

Entreri gruñó, con palabras no llegarían a nada. Combatiría de nuevo contra su maestro, y esta vez se aseguraría de matarlo.  
Se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto combatir a Entreri y Drizzt sabía decir cual era la principal diferencia entre ambos, Drizzt combatía con pasión, hacía bailar sus cimitarras como un baile que hacía notar la vida que vibraba en él. Entreri combatía con precisión, con una mortal danza que solo quería transmitir una cosa, su adversario debía morir.  
Ver combatir a Entreri y Fausto era ver combatir a la muerte. Sus ataques eran casi simétricos en su estilo, ataques cortos y rápidos, movimientos secos. Dos asesinos tratando de matarse con la misma técnica fria y cruel.

Pero poco a poco se dejaban ver las diferencias.  
En los ataques de Entreri había más pasión, mas ferocidad, era furia y odio.  
Y los ataques de Fausto iban acercándose cada vez mas.

Entreri gritó de dolor cuando la mano de su espada sufrió un severó golpe amortiguado por el guantelete. Fausto era rápido, casi más de lo que recordaba.

\- Esto podría acabar de otra forma, Artemis, las cosas podrían ser como antes.

Entreri gruñó y siguió combatiendo, tratando de recuperarse y no dejarse afectar por las palabras de Fausto, que solo trataba de provocarlo.

\- Recupera tu orgullo en otro lugar. Vete y recupera mi favor.

\- ¡No quiero tu favor! ¡Quiero la libertad!

Atacó ciego de ira, lo que fue su error culminante. Fausto comenzó a parar sus acometidas con facilidad insultante y al poco rato el pomo de la espada dorada le golpeó duramente la sien, la espada cortó en su pierna con un siseo, provocando un terrible dolor y un rodillazo en el plexo le sacó todo el aire. La mano de Fausto se cerró con fuerza sobre su cuello, los largos dedos apretando con eficacia hasta ponerle de rodillas antes de desarmarlo con facilidad pasmosa.

\- Usa tu cabeza como algo más que un ariete, niño. Este baile solo puede acabar de dos maneras.

Entreri apenas si podía tomar aire, y sabía que si Fausto así lo decidía no podría respirar.

\- Ríndete ahora y Fausto cobrará su pieza... o muere y Fausto cobrará su pieza. ¿Por qué apagar tu llama... solo por eso?

\- Hrrrrgk... porque... así... lo elijo...

Fausto apretó, cortando efectivamente su habla y su aliento. Entreri trató en vano de aflojar la presa pero golpear a Fausto era como golpear una roca. Trató de alcanzar sus dagas ocultas, pero empezó a sentir la cabeza ligera y los pulmones ardientes, ahogándose.

\- Que adecuado que sea yo quien te mande al descanso del guerrero, Entreri, lo prefiero de esta manera. Pero has de saber algo, pequeño dragón, no lo hago con odio. Nunca con odio, sino con amor.

\- ¡Menudo amor! ¿Aprendiste en la Infraoscuridad?

Entreri cayó al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Jarlaxle apareció empuñando un estoque y lanzando dagas a velocidad vertiginosa.  
La espada de Fausto danzó acabando con la lluvia de dagas, pero se vió obligado a retroceder. Jarlaxle sacó entonces una varita de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos.

Fausto no perdió un instante, previendo el poder que podía enarbolar aquel engañoso drow, saltó prodigiosamente hasta un canalón y en cuatro saltos se escabulló por los tejados en menos tiempo de que Jarlaxle tardó en llegar junto a Entreri.

\- ¡Artemis! ¿Estas bien?

Entreri tosió un poco antes de poder recuperarse del todo y asentir.

\- Nada que no tenga solución... Drizzt está peor.

La magia del orbe de curación de Jarlaxle trató sus heridas y pronto Entreri estuvo de pié, aunque la herida de su pierna tardaría algo mas en curar, la espada Asesina del Alba era demasiado poderosa como para que sus heridas sanaran tan rápido.

Drizzt tosió y Entreri se acercó para incorporarle mientras la magia del orbe seguía curando la mayoría de sus heridas, cuidadosamente colocó correctamente su nariz rota para que sanara lo mas rápidamente posible.

\- ¿Drizzt?

\- Es... estoy mejor...

Drizzt gimió cuando Entreri le ayudó a incorporarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo y al final tanto Jarlaxle como Entreri tuvieron que ayudarle a llegar a la posada mas cercana.

No podía recordar con claridad lo ocurrido, sin duda la mirada de Fausto le había producido aquel horrible mareo y confusión, después apenas si había podido defenderse mientras Fausto le golpeaba una y otra vez.  
Y por un momento había estado seguro de que iba morir, que su tiempo había acabado.

En ese momento había oído la voz de Artemis. Antes de desmayarse.

\- Tenía... le vi los ojos.

Entreri asintió, comprendiendo lo rápido que Fausto había discapacitado a Drizzt, había usado su ataque de mirada contra el vigilante.

\- Vamos, hay que descansar un poco. El Duende del Mar no zarpará hasta dentro de dos días, tienes que recuperarte de esas heridas.

Cogieron una habitación doble para estar todos juntos en caso de que Fausto pudiese regresar, Drizzt no estaba en condición de combatir y Entreri cojeaba ligeramente.  
Entreri tendió a Drizzt en la cama y le ayudó a desvestirse mientras Jarlaxle disponía todo tipo de trampas en la puerta y la ventana.

\- Artemis.

\- ¿Aja?

\- Me has salvado la vida.

Entreri alzó la vista de su tarea de sacar las botas y miró a Drizzt, que le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Gracias.

Entreri se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y continuar con su tarea. Cuando ayudó a Drizzt a arroparse, volvió a sentirse incómodo bajo su mirada, y esa sonrisa, que jamas había visto dirigida hacia él por nadie, salvo Jarlaxle.

\- Duérmete.

\- Tú también deberías dormir más.

Nuevamente se limitó a asentir y se dirigió a la otra cama, estaba agotado y era probable que pudiese dormir más de lo habitual. No obstante solo consiguió dormir cuando Jarlaxle terminó sus tareas y se acostó junto a él, pues compartían cama.

Fausto estaba allí fuera, y ya había demostrado no haber perdido facultades en absoluto.  
Entreri se aferró a su compañero de cama.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto no podía soportar la idea de estar solo?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Besos de Sal

Capítulo 10. Besos de sal.

Drizzt había dormido profundamente, cuando despertó encontró a Jarlaxle a los pies de la cama, extendiendo una pomada sobre las heridas cauterizadas que había provocado la espada de Fausto.

\- Te dio una buena paliza.- Comentó el mercenario.

Jarlaxle estaba sorprendido, cuando había llegado al escenario del combate había encontrado una escena sorprendente, Drizzt completamente derrotado y Entreri igualmente vencido y a merced de Fausto.  
Aquella aventura era mucho mas peligrosa de lo que había anticipado.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

\- No dejes que se entere, pero una de las ganzúas de Artemis lleva un pequeño añadido mágico, un localizador.

Drizzt rió levemente sabiendo del enfado de Entreri si llegaba a enterarse.  
Pero pronto su mente volvió a pensamientos mas sombríos. Fausto era un oponente terrible, no se trataba solo del poder ejercido por su mirada, sino que había demostrado ser aun mejor espadachín que Entreri, lo que le convertía quizá en el mejor asesino de Faerun.  
Y si continuaba su ruta inicial tras este altercado, iría a por sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué crees que no me mató?.- Preguntó a Jarlaxle, pues eso le sorprendía.

\- Se lo pregunté a Entreri, me ha dicho que Fausto quiere un duelo contigo, probablemente solo quería incapacitarte y raptarte. Para obligarte a combatir después con todas las ventajas de su parte.

Y Entreri lo había impedido casi a costa de su propia vida.  
Drizzt suspiró cuando el calmante ungüento anestesió la tirantez de sus heridas. Tenía que recuperarse cuanto antes y preparar la partida con el Duende de Mar.

\- ¿Dónde está Entreri?

\- Bañándose. Y tú vas después, apestas.

Drizzt frunció el ceño, pero no podía echar en cara lo mismo a Jarlaxle, el mercenario siempre tenía un aspecto impecable. Fue a incorporarse pero Jarlaxle le detuvo con una mano en el torso, volviendo a tenderle en la cama.

\- Ahora hablemos de cosas importantes.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- He visto como le miras.

\- ¿Qué?

Jarlaxle rió y le dirigió una pícara sonrisa.

\- Por favor, no me caracterizo por ser ciego, si tu mirada fuera mas ardiente Artemis echaría fuego.

El rumbo que había tomado la conversación esfumó todas las preocupaciones por Fausto y la seguridad de sus amigos. Drizzt evaluó todas las posibilidades de huida mientras intentaba encontrar su capacidad de hablar.

\- Creo que estas confundido... yo no...

\- ¿Tú no...? Tu elocuencia cuando se trata de hablar del tema me lo dice todo.

Drizzt gruñó y se incorporó de mal talante, aquel extravagante mercenario no iba a jugar con él por más tiempo, desde luego que no.

\- Despues de la serenata que me disteis resulta dificil no estar afectado, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Al fin! Empezaba a pensar que habías hecho voto de castidad y puritanismo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Jarlaxle! De acuerdo, Entreri y tú sois amantes y no me resulta indiferente. ¿Estas contento? ¿Podemos olvidarnos del tema?

Y desde luego Jarlaxle estaba contento, de hecho sonreía como el gato que se comió al canario. ¿Qué pretendía?

\- Así me gusta, el primer paso es aceptarlo.

\- ¿Qué? Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que hablar.

\- Muy cierto, no puedo estar mas de acuerdo.

Ante la estupefacción de Drizzt, Jarlaxle se inclinó sobre él y le besó.  
Y que bien besaba. Drizzt apenas si pensó en presentar resistencia cuando la lengua de Jarlaxle entró en su boca e invitó a su tímida contrapartida a participar del beso. Fue lento, sensual, sus labios se perdieron en aquella boca que le masajeaba y absorbía.  
Las manos de Jarlaxle se deslizaron sobre su torso y asaltaron sus pezones.

Drizzt gimió en el beso y enlazó los dedos tras el cuello de Jarlaxle, haciendo el beso mas unido, mas jugoso a medida que se perdía en él.  
Cuando tuvieron que parar por necesidad de aire, Drizzt miró a Jarlaxle con sorpresa, confusión y deseo. Aquello había sido inesperado pero delicioso.

\- ¿Te gustaría besar así a Artemis?

La idea le inflamó, si, quería besar a Artemis, quería que el humano se sintiera como él se sentía en ese momento, quería tener aquel hormigueo en los labios mientras miraba los ojos de Artemis iluminarse como si fuesen de plata.

Jarlaxle sonrió mas ampliamente y se incorporó.

\- Bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber.

Drizzt observó boquiabierto como Jarlaxle se calaba su sombrero y se marchaba con un leve taconeo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Drizzt todavía estaba con la boca abierta en una perfecta imitación del tonto del pueblo.

Entreri entró en el dormitorio mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo con una toalla. Vió a Drizzt mirandole o mas bien mirando la puerta tras él con expresión pasmada.

\- ¿Do'Urden?

Drizzt salió de su ensimismamiento y se aclaró las ideas como bien pudo, maldiciendo en silencio al ladino drow. ¡Jarlaxle había jugado con él!

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Yo... si, si, estoy bien.

No lo parecía. Entreri se acercó con expresión escéptica y se sentó para mirar mejor la cara del vigilante, efectivamente el drow tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos lavanda brillante. Preocupado, puso una mano sobre la frente de Drizzt, que se quedó completamente paralizado, mirándole como un ciervo sorprendido por un cazador.  
Drizzt sintió que las orejas le ardían, nunca había estado tan cerca de Entreri... bueno, si que lo había estado. Pero nunca antes le había afectado tanto.

\- Quizá tengas fiebre.

Drizzt negó con la cabeza, pero no se apartó de la mano de Entreri, que aun tocaba su frente.  
Era una mano encallecida por el pomo de sus armas, endurecida por el combate, pero de dedos largos, como los suyos, engañosamente estilizada.

Entreri apartó la mano y miró extrañado a Drizzt, algo carcomía al vigilante.  
Fausto. Sin duda Drizzt estaba estremecido por el combate contra este.

\- Fausto juega con su apariencia, no creas ni por un instante que es invencible.

Drizzt parpadeó varias veces y recuperó la linea de pensamiento.

\- Sus ojos eran...

\- Ya ha perdido esa ventaja, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a él no podrá sorprendernos con ese efecto. Una vez has visto su poder resulta menos duro enfrentarlo de nuevo.

Drizzt notó enseguida el cambio. El ambiente entre ellos era menos tenso, de hecho se sentía tranquilo en compañía de Entreri, algo que jamas hubiese imaginado. Estaban conversando con tranquilidad, Entreri ni siquiera llevaba sus armas encima, estas estaban sobre la mesa.

¿Se habría dado cuenta Entreri del modo en que bajaba la guardia con él?  
¿Te gustaría besar así a Artemis?

Drizzt se lamió los labios. Era absurdo.

Entreri se preguntó a donde habría ido Jarlaxle, se sentía incomodo estando con Drizzt sin nada que hacer. Pero no podía irse, no sabían si Fausto podía estar aun en la ciudad, y no era adecuado dejar a Drizzt indefenso.

\- Al parecer viajaste hace poco con Deudermont, ¿por qué?

Drizzt pasó la tarde hablando a Entreri del tiempo pasado a bordo del Duende del Mar, de los combates contra piratas y de la búsqueda de Wulfgar y su martillo, Aegis Fang, en posesión de una mujer pirata aliada con un clan de ogros.

Y le habló también de Elifain, la elfa lunar que había salvado de la muerte siendo niña, y que después había tratado de matarlo por considerarle un mentiroso asesino. Y de cómo había tenido que matarla.  
Entreri era un oyente atento, Drizzt se percató de que por primera vez contaba aquel suceso a alguien y no recibía una mirada de compasión. Resultaba nuevo... y le agradaba.

\- Debe de parecerte una estupidez.

\- ¿El que?

\- Que me sienta culpable por haber defendido mi vida.

Entreri sonrió levemente y asintió.

\- Si, me parece una estupidez. Está claro que ella no iba a atender a razones tras tantos años de rencor hacia ti, consuélate con saber que no te odiaba como persona.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No conozco todos los detalles, pero yo diría que para esa elfa tu eras una representación de todos los drows. Nada mas.

Una representación. Drizzt comprendió que él no había sido nada mas que el cabeza de turco para el odio de Elifain. La elfa lunar odiaba a los drows, pues estos le habían arrebatado a toda su familia, pero no podía bajar a la infraoscuridad a matar a todos ellos. Por eso había ido a por el único que conocía, a por el único que viajaba solo, por la superficie.

\- Supongo que es así. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que debí hacer algo por ella.

Entreri bufó, Drizzt supuso que el ex –asesino no podía entender su desasosiego.

\- Ya lo hiciste, le salvaste la vida. Y solo conseguiste que la desperdiciara tratando de matarte.

\- Pero..

\- Hiciste lo correcto.- Acotó Entreri, hastiado.- Y me parece ridículo que sea yo quien tenga que decírtelo. Alguien tenía que matarla, ¿qué mas da quien?

Si. Así era. Y Drizzt lo sabía. Que la joven elfa estaba ya condenada por sí misma a una muerte prematura. Pero era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía con tanta crudeza.

\- ¿Nunca te has arrepentido de un asesinato?

Entreri meditó unos instantes la impertinente pregunta. Pero en el tono y la expresión de Drizzt no encontró acusación alguna. Era una gran mejora, y después de todo, estaba disfrutando de la relajada conversación. Y por una vez, no estaba recibiendo juicios del vigilante.

\- No, nunca.

\- ¿Jamas? ¿Ni del primero?

Entreri casi sintió lástima por la sorpresa de Drizzt y su consternación.

\- No, Do'Urden, fue un alivio acabar con el primero.

Drizzt observó como Entreri sonreía, pero era una sonrisa sin ganas, ni siquiera era maliciosa, no alcanzaba sus ojos, era una sonrisa cargada de amargura y pesar.  
Nuevamente pensó en Fausto. Aquella horrenda criatura que parecía emanar crueldad sin que Drizzt tuviese que ver nada que lo confirmara.  
Y Entreri había sido adiestrado por aquello.

Pensó en todos los juicios que había emitido respecto a Entreri. En su incapacidad para superar la adversidad y salvar su espíritu tal y como había hecho Drizzt.

Drizzt había tenido a Zaknafein.  
Entreri había tenido a Fausto.

\- Te pierdes mucho en tus pensamientos, Do'Urden, puede ser peligroso.

Drizzt ignoró la sutil amenaza, pues por primera vez supo que era en vano.

\- ¿Cómo es que no has acabado siendo como Fausto?

Entreri se estremeció y Drizzt comprendió que había cruzado la raya al ver un ramalazo de furia cruzar su mirada.

\- No sabes nada sobre mi, Do'Urden... Nada.

El humano se levantó, cogió sus armas y salió de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo temblar las trampas que había puesto Jarlaxle.  
Drizzt suspiró apesadumbrado.

Entreri se puso en una esquina de la posada, con una cerveza que ni siquiera probó.  
No era como Fausto. Pero sabía bien lo cerca que había estado de serlo.

Y eso le aterraba.  
\-------------------------------------------------------


	11. El Duende del Mar

Capítulo 11. El Duende del Mar

*No he dormido desde que el mundo se abrió ante mis ojos.

Mis ojos están secos, agotados y estremecidos por haber visto el horror que es el exterior.

Un cerbero de tres cabezas abriéndose paso a bocados por el útero, ¿cómo será nacer ya formado? Quizá sea parecido a lo que siento cuando abro los ojos.

Y entre la suciedad de las calles y la oscuridad de la noche... un aroma, un destello, él, mi pequeño dragón.

Nuestros caminos se han cruzado y lo harán de nuevo, ¿dónde le llevará el sendero en la próxima ocasión?*

Fausto observó la oscuridad. Encogido entre dos cajones de mercancías, oculto en la bodega de un barco mercante. Acariciando distraidamente el lomo de su gatocielago.

Saboreando la idea del guerrero de ébano muerto, y su pequeño dragón de vuelta a su lado.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deudermont, capitán del Duende del Mar, paseaba por la borda, mirando la vasta extensión del mar y rememorando su anterior viaje con el drow, Drizzt, hacía algunos años.  
Las remembranzas fueron interrumpidas por el presente, pues Drizzt se acercó a él.

\- Viento favorable y aguas en calma.- Comentó el drow.

\- Así es. Espero que vuestro enemigo vaya en un barco pirata.

\- No lo creo.- Replicó Drizzt.- Dudo que pirata alguna le aceptara en la tripulación, y también dudo que elija este campo de batalla.

Cuando Drizzt había aparecido en compañía de otro drow y un humano de oscura reputación, Duedermont había temido lo peor. Cuando Drizzt le había confiado la situación y su temor por la seguridad de sus compañeros, a quienes Deudermont recordaba con tanto aprecio como el que sentía por el vigilante, no había dudado en ofrecerle su ayuda.

\- Esta maravilla llegará a Luskan en menos tiempo que ningún otro barco.- Le aseguró palmeando la barandilla.- Has tomado una sabia decisión buscándome.

\- Así es, y te doy las gracias de nuevo.

\- No es necesario... lo que no es tan sabio es llevar a ese a tu lado, me temo.- Dijo mirando a Entreri.

El ex –asesino estaba sentado sobre unos barriles en la popa del barco, esculpiendo un trozo de madera con su daga e ignorando las feroces miradas de los marinos en su dirección. Drizzt pensó con amargura en el enfado que Entreri aun mantenía hacia él, realmente molesto por la pregunta acerca de Fausto y por qué no era como él.

\- Entreri tiene sus razones para ayudarme. Ya ha salvado dos veces mi vida durante esta aventura, y no tiene motivo alguno para hacer daño alguno entre ru tripulación.

Deudermont meneó la cabeza, poco convencido.

\- ¿Qué motivos necesita Artemis Entreri para matar a alguien?

Drizzt no respondió, pues poco podía hacer por calmar la bien merecida desconfianza. Entreri tenía una amplia fama como asesino, y el capitán Deudermont había estado en suficientes puertos como para saber de la reputación implacable del mejor asesino de Calimport y posiblemente de muchos mas lugares.

Miró a Entreri con intensidad, de pronto era como si acabase de conocerle, la acusación de Entreri de que no sabía nada de él era cierta.  
Pero deseaba poderosamente saberlo todo sobre él.

Entreri dejó el trozo de madera, que empezaba a asemejarse sospechosamente a un dragón y afiló su daga antes de guardarla. Desde el otro lado del cinto le llegó la voz de Garra de Charon.

"El drow es taimado."

\- ¿Cuál de los dos?.- Preguntó Entreri sarcásticamente.

"¡Los dos!" Exclamó la espada, aunque por suerte solo Entreri podía oírla.

\- No sé que te molesta tanto.

"Este problema de Fausto, ¡sé como luchas y sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que cuando nos enfrentamos a ese tunante pellejudo!"

La indignación en la voz de Garra de Charón era palpable... y cómica.

"¿En que estabas pensando? Si me hubieses prestado atención durante el combate no habríamos pasado tantos problemas."

\- A ti lo único que te molesta es que Asesino del Alba casi te hizo una muesca.- Replicó Entreri con burla.

"¡Pues si que me molesta! Te lo advierto, cuando volvamos a enfrentarnos a Fausto hay que luchar con seriedad, puede que esa daga tuya no lograra matarlo en su momento pero yo si que haré bien el trabajo."

A veces daba la impresión de que Garra de Charon tenía celos de la daga vampírica.

\- Tengo esa intención, ahora cállate.

"Y después sería una buena idea callar para siempre al drow de las cimitarras..."

\- Cállate.

Entreri gruñó y hubiese jurado que Garra de Charon reía entre dientes.  
\---------------------------

Llevaban dos días en la mar.  
Jarlaxle estaba haciendo unos buenos intentos de punto de cruz, provocando la hilaridad de varios marineros, que no podían evitar la risa al ver a un drow tejiendo un jersey. No era que el mercenario tuviese interés alguno en tejer sino que sabía que provocar aquel buen humor estaba acabando con la desconfianza inicial de los marineros y le permitía hablar con ellos con mas facilidad.

Y sobre todo se entretenía mirando a Artemis y Drizzt.

Entreri se relajó observando el mar, los marineros habían acabado por ignorar su presencia, ninguno osaba acercarse a él y eso le daba un espacio personal que le tranquilizaba.

Recorrió la borda con la mirada y su momento de paz se rompió cuando se percató de que el vigilante le estaba mirando fijamente, como si estuviese midiéndole. Casi parecía estar haciendo una valoración. Entreri sintió que se llenaba de resentimiento.  
Era una sensación similar a la que había tenido hacia el drow cuando habían combatido como enemigos, cuando había sido juzgado como algo insignificante ante aquellos ojos lavanda.

Pero esto era diferente, no había menosprecio en absoluto, era otra cosa. Algo completamente distinto que seguía sin poder identificar. El modo en que le miraba...  
Una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo y apartó la mirada, confuso y disgustado por su reacción.

¿Qué había sido eso? Miró de nuevo a Drizzt, y por suerte este ya no le miraba, sino que conversaba con aquel capitán, Deudermont.

Sin duda estaba agotado, debía ser eso, solo necesitaba descansar.  
Se concentró en su enfado, en su resentimiento contra el vigilante. Esos sentimientos eran familiares para él, se sentía seguro con ellos, le protegían de cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiese afectarle.

Jarlaxle se sentó a su lado y Entreri se felicitó por haber ocultado lo mucho que le había sobresaltado la inadvertida presencia del mercenario. Algún día la capacidad de Jarlaxle de salir de la nada y aparecer a su lado le daría un paro cardiaco.

\- Buenos días, amigo mio. Te noto preocupado.

\- Nada nuevo.

\- Supongo que no...- Jarlaxle miró a Drizzt y luego a Entreri.- ¿Te ocurre algo con Drizzt? Espero que no os estéis peleando.

\- No.

Entreri miró a Jarlaxle y pensó en su... relación.

Llevaban tanto tiempo viajando juntos, luchando juntos... que sin darse cuenta habían empezado a confiar el uno en el otro. Se habían salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones hasta que no habían tenido mas remedio que aceptar que tenían lo que todos llamaban amistad. Confiando en que el otro le cuidaría las espaldas, le ayudaría cuando estuviese en apuros, que guardaría sus secretos. Saber que no serían abandonados a su suerte por el amigo.  
Después habían empezado a acostarse juntos. Por el placer mutuo, el alivio, la compañía...

No quería nada mas. Nada mas.  
La posibilidad de amar... le horrorizaba.

\- ¿Artemis?

Entreri se percató de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y se mesó el pelo con desesperación. Estaba confuso, demasiado, Fausto, Drizzt, Jarlaxle... todos le provocaban demasiado estrés emocional.

\- He vagado demasiado.

\- ¿Qué?

Jarlaxle notó la turbulencia emocional de Artemis, aquel era el tipo de ocasiones en que Jarlaxle deseaba tocarle, abrazarle, ofrecerle su apoyo. Pero Entreri nunca le permitiría aquel tipo de acercamiento.

\- Nada. Voy a acostarme un rato.

Jarlaxle suspiró. Tenía que hacer algo directo. Ya.

Drizzt siguió a Entreri con la mirada y Jarlaxle movió la cabeza con desespero, alguien iba tener que dar un empujoncito a aquel chico.  
Y al parecer tendría que hacerlo de forma clara.

¿Por qué siempre le tocaba ser que ser el que remendaba los corazones de la gente?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Entre el alma y el cuerpo

Capítulo 12. Entre el alma y el cuerpo.

Drizzt dio un respingo cuando se percató de la presencia de Jarlaxle. Incluso con sus afinados sentidos el mercenario parecía capaz de evitar ser detectado cuando le apetecía, incluso en la silenciosa noche del mar.

No estaba de humor para las bromas de mal gusto de Jarlaxle de modo que se giró con intención de dejar bien clara su opinión.  
Pero Jarlaxle estaba serio, mas de lo que nunca hubiese visto.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a mirarle sin hacer nada?

Drizzt estaba sin palabras, en la voz de Jarlaxle casi había acusación.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Pues eres realmente denso, amigo mio. Desesperas por él pero te limitas a mirarle como un perro hambriento, ¿qué estas esperando?

\- Dices tonterías, Entreri me odia y además... maldita sea, Jarlaxle, ¿y por qué me animas si él es tu amante?

Jarlaxle se rascó la nuca con desesperación.

\- Porque el corazón de Artemis es como una caja fuerte, no puedo abrirla. Es cierto que somos amigos, que somos amantes... pero...

Suspiró y elevó la mirada a las estrellas.

\- Pero no tengo su amor... y nunca lo tendré mientras Artemis siga guardándolo con tanta ferocidad.

Drizzt estaba anonadado. Jarlaxle ansiaba ser amado por Entreri... ¿y quien no querría ser amado por aquel con el que lo compartes todo? Jarlaxle quería...

\- Pero... ¿quieres que yo...? Cielos, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo voy a hacer que ame? Es absurdo, Jarlaxle, tengo muchas menos posibilidades que tú.

El mercenario se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír con aquella sonrisa que parecía decir a gritos "sé mas de lo que parece".

\- Inténtalo.

Drizzt se mesó los cabellos confuso y preocupado.

\- De acuerdo, supongamos por un segundo que es cierto, ¿dónde te deja eso a ti? ¿dónde nos deja a todos?

En respuesta Jarlaxle le dio un rápido beso de pico que le hizo ruborizarse hasta la raíz.

\- Entonces seremos todos muy felices.

Con un guiño cargado de picardía, Jarlaxle le dio un empujoncito en dirección al interior del barco y por tanto hacia los camarotes. Donde ya estaba Artemis.

\- Me voy a arrepentir.- Murmuró Drizzt.

Pero fue hacia el camarote.  
\---------------------------------------

Entreri daba vueltas en la cama. La piel cubierta de sudor frio, las sábanas retorcidas, un leve quejido escapando de sus labios.  
Pesadillas.  
Pesadillas que por desgracia eran recuerdos.

Un joven Artemis Entreri temblaba y lloraba.

Una mujer colgaba de un gancho, este atravesaba su hombro y la dejaba colgar en una escalofriante parodia de un filete puesto a secar. No tenía piernas, se las habían amputado hacía dos horas, tenía cable de alambre clavado en los brazos, el vientre cubierto de suturas por las veces que la habían destripado y cosido, y la habían dejado ciega, sellando los párpados con plomo fundido. Aun gemía lastimosamente, afónica por los gritos desgarradores y las súplicas de piedad.

Artemis intentó controlar en vano su temblor. Aquello era culpa suya.

\- Mira lo que me has hecho hacer, pequeño dragón.

Y lo había mirado. Fausto le había obligado a mirar cada segundo.  
Se había negado a matarla. Fausto y él habían salido a trabajar, siguiendo su entrenamiento como asesino, y la mujer era el objetivo.

No había podido. Desde que Fausto había empezado a llevarle a trabajar sobre el terreno, Entreri había tenido que matar ya en otras ocasiones.  
Esta era la segunda vez que se negaba a matar.

La primera vez Fausto había sido benevolente, el castigo no había sido tan duro.

Pero ahora no lo había sido. Había llevado a la mujer a su guarida y la había torturado con todo su arte, obligando a Artemis a ver lo que había hecho por dejarla vivir. Para obligarlo a suplicar que le dejara hacer lo que no había hecho en un primer momento.  
Matarla, matarla y acabar con su sufrimiento.

\- Espero que hayas entendido lo que intento enseñarte.

Artemis asintió con la cabeza.

\- Comprende que esto es necesario solo en cuanto a lo que trato de conseguir, torturar por el simple placer de causar dolor es una ordinariez que solo un idiota practicaría.

\- Lo entiendo.- Murmuró Artemis con la voz pastosa por llorar.

\- Perfecto, entonces este sangriento ejercicio ha cumplido su cometido. Puedes terminarlo.

Artemis cogió la espada que Fausto le tendía y subió a un taburete para poder alcanzar el cuerpo de la mujer. La degolló con un único revés.  
Las piernas le temblaron con mas fuerza, y hubiera caido al suelo desde el taburete de no ser porque Fausto se adelantó y le sostuvo por los hombros.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?.- Su voz cuando era amable era repugnante, le hacía pensar en alquitrán, algo negro y espeso.

\- Si.- Confesó.

\- Perfecto. Pronto matar te resultará fácil, antes de que te hayas dado cuenta esto no significará nada para ti.

Entreri notó algo extraño, una molestia en la boca, se llevo las manos ensangrentadas a la boca y notó con horror que sus dientes eran una hilera de colmillos con labios heridos y pequeños...

Como los de Fausto.

Entreri se incorporó con un grito, el corazón latiendo desbocado y los sentidos agudizados, miró a su alrededor y se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de pánico.  
Era normal. Estaba en su cama. Su cara era como siempre.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo aun mas y Drizzt irrumpió por ella.

\- ¡Artemis! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien?

El grito le había helado la sangre por el horror que transmitía, recorrió la habitación pero allí solo estaba el humano.  
Artemis estaba pálido, con gotas de sudor brillando a la pálida luz de las estrellas, los ojos abiertos y brillantes, las manos aferradas a las sábanas con desespero.

\- ¿Artemis?

\- No... no pasa na... nada

Pero no pudo simular tranquilidad, la voz de Entreri se quebró. Drizzt cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a su lado, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- Estas cubierto de sudor... ¿una pesadilla?

Entreri asintió levemente, no tenía sentido negarlo, antes de darse cuenta estaba temblando, si por el frio nocturno o por la pesadilla, no sabría decirlo.

Drizzt tragó saliva, sin saber como proceder. Entreri estaba tan tenso que parecía a punto de saltar. A veces tratar con Entreri era como tratar con un animal agresivo.

No pudo sino sonreír interiormente al comparar a Entreri con un tejón.

\- Artemis, voy a traerte una manta nueva, ¿de acuerdo?

Entreri no contestó aun tratando de recuperarse del desasosiego que le dominaba.  
Se sentía horriblemente mal, vulnerable, herido, preocupado por el sueño, los recuerdos y las consecuencias.  
Necesitaba llenar aquel horrible vacio en su pecho.

Drizzt regresó con un par de mantas y estas cayeron al suelo nada mas entró en el camarote de Artemis.

Artemis estaba completamente desnudo, revelando su cuerpo de definidos músculos y perfecta sintonía de movimientos, su forma equilibrada de puro músculo y fibra. Ni siquiera desnudo traslucía vulnerabilidad alguna.

Y que hermoso era. Drizzt se forzó a detener su mirada y cesar aquel descarado recorrido del cuerpo de Artemis. Se fijó en su rostro y se quedó paralizado ante su mirada, Artemis tenía una expresión de determinación, avanzó hacia él y Drizzt no acertó a reaccionar mientras el humano le enjaulaba entre sus brazos, apoyando las manos en la puerta, a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Aquellos ojos grises ataban los suyos con fuerza hipnótica.

\- ¿Me deseas?

Drizzt apenas si acertó a asentir, la voz de Artemis había sonado como un ronroneo, deslizándose de sus labios llenos. Cómo deseaba besarlos...

\- Perfecto, desnúdate.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Desnúdate.- Repitió Entreri, en una seca orden.

Drizzt no perdió el tiempo, los pantalones estaban torturándole y deseaba a Artemis como no había deseado nunca a nadie. Era algo primario, mas fuerte que él. Mas fuerte que todo.  
Forcejeó con sus correas y lazadas, cuando consiguió librarse de la ropa ya estaba jadeando.

Entreri le recorrió con la mirada, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en su hinchada hombría Drizzt se ruborizó intensamente.

\- Mírame.

Drizzt miró a Artemis, que le agarró por la nuca y le besó.

Fue un beso visceral, agresivo y dominante, Entreri mordió sus labios y entró en su boca de modo devastador, tomando y succionando, hasta que Drizzt tuvo que abrazarse a él para no caer del temblor que se había apoderado de sus piernas.

Al abrazarse a él notó el miembro de Artemis contra su muslo, duro y enhiesto, con la punta húmeda de pre-eyaculación. Al menos estaba tan excitado como él.  
Con un leve movimiento Artemis puso sus miembros en contacto y Drizzt gimió. Las manos de Artemis recorrieron su costado y se deslizaron por su espalda hasta tomar sus gluteos, dándoles un apretón.

Drizzt jadeó desesperadamente, estaba ardiendo de deseo, su verga palpitaba al mero roce de la de Artemis, que seguía buscando sus labios, absorbiéndolos con delicia.

Artemis le soltó, se apartó y por un momento a Drizzt se le paró el corazón temiendo que Artemis hubiese decidido parar con aquello.

Con expresión imperturbable pese a la pasión que sin duda latía entre sus piernas, Artemis calmó sus temores.

\- Tumbate en la cama, boca arriba.

Drizzt no pensó ni por un segundo en desobedecer. Se tumbó, agarrando la cama con las manos para evitar tocarse. Artemis se acercó y se puso sobre él, sosteniéndose a cuatro patas.

\- Tócame.

Drizzt se sintió torpe y alzó las manos temblorosas hasta el miembro de Artemis y lo tomó entre estas. Lo sintió entre sus manos, duro, caliente, tenía una verga gruesa y considerable, la recorrió y miró a Artemis con anhelo.

Su expresión le decepcionó. Artemis tenía los ojos abiertos y controlaba su respiración con largas inspiraciones.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso en un acto que tenía que ser liberador y placentero?

Porque le estaba utilizando.

Drizzt comprendió decepcionado que Artemis no estaba haciendo el amor con él, que para Artemis él solo era un cuerpo caliente y reconfortante en el que podía confiar lo suficiente como para desnudarse.  
En ese momento recordó porque había ido allí en primer lugar.

Aquello era a lo que se refería Jarlaxle, Artemis no abría su corazón, no se apartaba de su tan anhelado control sobre sí mismo.

\- Artemis...

Artemis le dirigió una dura mirada.

\- No hables.

\- ¿También das órdenes a Jarlaxle mientras le utilizas?

Dio un duro apretón al miembro y Artemis soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que Drizzt aprovechó para volver a Artemis sobre la cama y cambiar posiciones, poniéndose sobre él.  
Le agarró las muñecas para frenar su forcejeo y finalmente ambos se miraron, Artemis le miró con furia, pero ahora que había caído la máscara de indiferencia, Drizzt podía ver un dolor sordo y profundo en sus ojos grises.

\- Artemis, por favor...

\- Suéltame, Do'Urden.- Exigió Entreri.- Ahora mismo.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas realizar un acto que calmará tu cuerpo y dejará intactas las llagas del corazón? ¿Para que me utilices como utilizas a Jarlaxle?

\- Yo no utilizo a Jarlaxle.- Replicó Artemis, ofendido.- Nos acostamos juntos porque nos gusta, y si tú quieres amor no es mi problema.

Drizzt compadeció a Artemis, ¿cómo podía vivir ahogando de ese modo su corazón?

\- Jarlaxle te ama.- Drizzt se sorprendió a si mismo.

Artemis reaccionó como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada, su expresión era anonadada, asombrada, con partes iguales de incredulidad y angustiosa revelación.

\- Mentira.- Murmuró.

\- Es cierto, desea que le correspondas, desea que te liberes de las cadenas que tú mismo te has impuesto.

\- ¡Mentira!.- Artemis luchó contra su presa pero Drizzt no cedió.

\- ¡Sabes que es cierto! Te ciegas al amor de Jarlaxle porque tienes miedo de corresponderle, ¡tienes miedo de amarle como él te ama!

Podría haber continuado, pero no hacía falta, Artemis había dejado de luchar contra su presa, permanecía laxo bajo él... con ojos tristes y expresión serena.

\- Vete.

Drizzt dudó unos instantes, pero la voz de Entreri era determinada y severa.

\- Vete inmediatamente o te mataré.

Iba en serio y la realización le destrozó el corazón. Drizzt se levantó se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y se marchó prácticamente corriendo.   
\---------------------------------------------------------


	13. Luskan

Capítulo 13. Luskan

El viaje fue incómodo, tenso, cargado de silencio.

Drizzt procuraba evitar en todo momento a Entreri y Jarlaxle. Sentía una profunda herida dentro de él. Al acercarse a Entreri no solo le había alejado de él sino que había salido malparado.  
Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.

Pasaba horas conversando con Deudermont y el mago de a bordo. Manteniéndose alejado de sus dos compañeros de viaje. Pero sabía que en cuando llegaran a tierra no podría seguir esquivándoles. Temía ese momento.

Jarlaxle sacó brillo a la joya de su sombrero y meditó acerca de que había hecho mal.  
Había confiado en la atracción entre Artemis y Drizzt, que era palpable, la tensión que había entre ellos podía ser confundida con rivalidad pero estaba claro que ocultaba una clara tensión sexual. Sobre todo Drizzt, que era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.

Y aquellos siempre habían salido ganando en sus enfrentamientos como enemigos, Drizzt reafirmándose en sus sentimientos, Entreri abriéndose a unos nuevos, casi había resultado evidente que un enfrentamiento afectivo sería muchísimo mas beneficioso.  
Y contra todo pronóstico había ocurrido lo contrario. Drizzt les evitaba como la peste, escondiéndose de ambos. Y Entreri estaba perdido en su pequeño mundo particular, sentado en su barril favorito con gesto mohíno y demostrando una gran habilidad en la talla de madera.

Jarlaxle se preguntó de donde sacaba la madera.

En cualquier caso aquello había resultado un fracaso, se había abierto una brecha en la precaria situación e incluso él estaba en mala situación pues cuando se acercaba a él, Entreri le miraba como si estuviese esperando que tuviese una transformación licantrópica en cualquier momento y tuviese que prepararse para salir corriendo.

Tenía que pensar en algo ya, y mejor que lo pensara mejor que su último plan.

Entreri terminó una aceptable cabeza de león y la dejó junto a otras dos pequeñas esculturas. En realidad no tenía interes alguno por el arte pero tenía que entretenerse en algo durante el tiempo que durase el viaje. Deseaba profundamente que les atacara algo.

Drizzt le evitaba, cosa que Entreri agradecía, pues no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse otra vez a aquellos dolidos ojos lavanda.  
En cuanto a Jarlaxle... tampoco quería estar con él, le estaba costando digerir todo lo que Drizzt le había dicho, la revelación y la posterior acusación.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero temía el momento en que el viaje por mar terminara.  
El dolor sordo anidado en su pecho seguía allí, y no podía acallarlo.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Fausto saltó velozmente, rodando y agazapándose al segundo de caer en el barco atacante.  
Su elección de un barco mercante, generalmente mas lentos, no había sido al azar.

Aquel barco era objetivo de la Hermandad Arcana de Luskan, pues el capitán ya se había negado en dos ocasiones a pagar un incentivo a la Hermandad a cambio de seguridad en sus puertos.  
De modo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que la Hermandad tomara cartas en el asunto.

Fausto se movió entre la confusión como una sombra más, inadvertido a ojos de todos, silencioso y casi invisible, deslizándose hasta entrar en el interior del barco de Luskan.

En unos instantes la batalla terminó, y el barco se puso en movimiento.  
Escondido en un hueco ridiculamente pequeño, Fausto sonrió al notar el movimiento del barco, veloz y decidido, rumbo a Luskan.

Llegaría pronto, muy pronto a su destino. Los barcos de la Hermandad contaban siempre con varios magos, y estos impulsarían magicamente al barco para conseguir llegar lo antes posible con el botín robado al barco atacado.

Ya voy, guerrero de ébano, ya voy.

Había gente en las tierras del norte que ansiaba conocer.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

La llegada a Luskan era un alivio y una carga a la vez.  
Drizzt sintió al instante el peso de la preocupación al llegar a un lugar donde había estado con sus seres queridos. Wulfgar, Bruenor, Regis, Catti-brie... y sus familias, Delly, la joven esposa de Wulfgar y la hija adoptiva de ambos, Mikal, el valeroso explorador, y el hijo de este y Catti-Brie.

Demasiada gente corría peligro por la obsesión de un demente psicópata.

Tenían que darse prisa, no había forma de saber que medio de transporte habría elegido Fausto y dónde estaría en ese momento.  
Le angustiaba ese desconocimiento.

Adquirieron unos buenos caballos y provisiones para el viaje que les quedaba hasta Mithrill Hall, debían perder el menor tiempo posible ahora que el viaje dependía de ellos mismos y no del mar o los vientos.  
Pasarían la noche en Luskan y partirían al alba.  
\--------------------------------------------

Ella esta muerta.  
Artemis toma una de sus manos y la sostiene notando la frialdad de esta, antes cálida, rebosante de vida. Pero ya no hay vida, ni luz, solo oscuridad.

Apenas si puede creer lo que ve. Era tan fuerte, tan decidida, tan hermosa... y ahora solo es un cadáver tirado en el barro. Sus ojos verdes refulgían como esmeraldas cuando se enfadaba, su melena negra siempre desordenada por el viento, su gesto arrogante cuando trataba de disimular lo feliz que la hacían los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Ayer aquella mujer era una guerrera, una dama orgullosa y feroz, un espíritu libre que no rendía cuentas a nadie... ayer aquella era una mujer que Artemis había amado.  
Hoy es un cadaver, un montón de carne muerta.

Artemis no necesita hacer averiguaciones.  
Solo una persona puede haber hecho esto, reconoce las heridas, reconoce el arma. Y puede ver al asesino por el rabillo del ojo, a su espalda.

Fausto. Su maestro. Su mentor. Su enemigo. Lo odia como se odia aquello que no puedes soportar pero de lo que no te puedes librar.

\- Es lo mejor, pequeño dragón.

¿Lo mejor? En cierto modo lo es. Tarde o temprano todo cuando cuanto amas te hace daño, o te abandona, o muerte.  
Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Fausto le ha arrebatado algo amado. Pero lo ha hecho por última vez.

Ella era una buena luchadora, casi tan buena como Artemis, y este puede ver que Fausto está herido, y seguramente también cansado.

Perfecto.  
Sangre. Sudor. Acero.  
La daga, la gira, la clava, se hunde en la carne... le devora.

Y mientras Fausto se arrodilla y un silbido escapa de sus labios. Entreri observa algo escalofriante, Fausto está sonriendo.

_ ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ¡Te estoy matando!

\- No, me estas resucitando.

Entreri se mira las manos, se están transformando en garras de uñas afiladas, su cuerpo duele, su mandíbula cruje y nota como sus dientes se mueven y transforman.  
Al tomar la vida de Fausto se está transformando en él.

\- No... ¡NO NO NO NO!  
\--------------------------------------------

Entreri se despertó con un grito ahogado, tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaba de regreso desde el horrible mundo de las pesadillas al dormitorio. Aspiró varias veces, lentamente. Poco a poco el eco de la pesadilla se extinguió y se incorporó para mirara su alrededor.

A su lado oye el rumor de la respiración acompasada de Jarlaxle y Drizzt, durmiendo.

Se tendió en el lecho y se cubrió con las mantas en un vano intento de volver a cerrar los ojos y adormecerse, regresar al sueño con una leve de esperanza de escapar a las negras nubes de pesadilla que acudían ahora a sus breves periodos de sueño.  
Era inutil, esa noche no dormiría más.

Tampoco se sentía con fuerzas como para pasar la noche mirando el techo, o a sus compañeros de cuarto. Observar a los drows solo le haría pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, Jarlaxle le amaba, Drizzt le deseaba... no quería pensar en lo que sentía él.

Pronto temas mas urgentes le permitieron apartar la mente de aquellos problemáticos pensamientos. Allí estaba aquel maldito gatocielago.  
Entreri se levantó y salió de la habitación. Solo le había oido aletear, pero suponía que el pequeño espía rondaría la zona.

Allí estaba. Agazapado en la azotea, Entreri adelantó el brazo como un látigo y agarró al molesto minino por la cola. El gatocielago maulló de dolor y bufó y arañó como todo un gato. Finalmente Entreri masculló una maldición y logró apresar al gatocielago por el cuello. Sabía que la criatura tenía inteligencia.

\- Detesto a los fisgones, así que dime donde está tu amo y esto será rápido.

EL gatocielago no dio indicación alguna pero no hizo falta.

El resplandor de la espada de Fausto le dio todas las respuestas que deseaba.

\- Y, una vez más, la rueda vuelve a girar.

\- Fausto.

\- Tú situación no es nada cómoda, pequeño dragón. Nada cómoda.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt vió salir a Entreri con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no le preguntó a donde iba. Estaba claro que había tenido otra pesadilla y tenía que sacudirse la sensación.  
No debía levantarse tras él. Sin duda se enfadaría.

Se volvió en su cama y vió que Jarlaxle estaba despierto.

\- Ha tenido una pesadilla.- Comentó el mercenario con gesto neutro.

\- Ajá.

\- ... ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Me enfadé, él se enfadó, discutimos.- Resumió Drizzt escuetamente.

¿Por qué empezó la discusión, si no es mucho pedir?

\- ... Íbamos a... bueno... y me sentí utilizado, no me gustó.

Jarlaxle murmuró algo y se enrolló en sus mantas, volviendo a dormirse.

\- Jarlaxle.

\- ¿Mmmh?

\- ¿Qué querías decir con lo de... que todos seríamos muy felices?

La pícara sonrisa del mercenario se lo dijo todo.  
\----------------------------------------

\- ¿Es esto lo que planeaste, pequeño dragón?

Entreri no apartó la vista del yelmo de Fausto, adivinando su mirada furiosa.

\- ¿Es esta la muerte de guerrero para la que te entrenaste bajo mis alas? De rodillas, con mi hoja en tu garganta... ¿qué te ha hecho ese hombre?

Drizzt. Jarlaxle. Los dos me han cambiado. Pensó Entreri. Alzó la barbilla, ofreciendo su garganta, sabiendo que Fausto no le mataría, no tan pronto al menos.

\- Do'Urden me ha enseñado la llave de mi libertad.- Replicó.

\- Yo te dí libertad.

\- Me diste una prisión, la construiste a mi alrededor y me cegué a su existencia. Do'Urden me ha enseñado lo que hay mas allá de ella.

Fausto apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar, Asesino del Alba refulgió iluminando el rostro de Artemis, y Fausto sintió su mirada desafiante, se inclinó y Entreri sintió su aliento, que olía a algo extraño, casi desagradable sin llegar a serlo, como flores muertas.

\- Artemis, la tormenta se cierne sobre nosotros, y aunque en ocasiones ya te refugiaste en puertos extraños... te perdono y te acepto. ¿Volverás conmigo a completar tu entrenamiento?

Entreri no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, desde luego que no pensaba aceptar la oferta de aquel monstruo, pero le sorprendía que Fausto aun le considerara su pupilo.

Fausto siseó levemente y apartó su espada.

\- Quédate al margen, pequeño dragón, y espero que, para cuando haya matado al guerrero de ébano... hayas tomado una decisión.

Fausto dio media vuelta y saltó del tejado. Entreri no se molestó en seguirlo, sabiendo de la increíble agilidad de su antiguo mentor. Además no iba en dirección de la posada.  
Se levantó y gimió levemente, tenía algunas contusiones y algún corte menor, pero nada grave. Podría volver a la posada sin problemas.

Mientras caminaba de regreso comenzó a llover y maldijo entre dientes, había sido un mal día.  
\-----------------------------------------


	14. Ojos en la Oscuridad

Capítulo 14. Ojos en la Oscuridad.

Artemis entró en la habitación como un gato pasado por agua, la lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta y esta en un auténtico torrente.

Jarlaxle y Drizzt le miraron con sorpresa y cierta preocupación, probablemente habrían estado preguntándose donde había estado bajo semejante aguacero. Entreri estaba demasiado agotado para aguantar preguntas o preocupaciones, además había decidido no decir nada de su enfrentamiento con Fausto. Drizzt daba claras muestras de preocupación y decirle que Fausto había llegado ya a Luskan no ayudaría a su estado.  
Se sentía capaz incluso de dormir.

Drizzt fue a hablar, a preguntar donde había estado Artemis, cuando había visto la lluvia había enfermado de preocupación al ver que el humano no regresaba. No obstante Jarlaxle se adelantó con una manta que había sacado de los macutos.

\- No iremos a ninguna parte si agarras una pulmonía.

Artemis asintió, aceptó la manta que le tendía Jarlaxle y entró al lavabo a secarse sin decir palabra. Se sentía tan cansado.

Pasado un rato, Drizzt empezó a preocuparse de nuevo, miró a Jarlaxle y este asintió, algo pasaba con Entreri. Quizá estaba herido.  
Tras llamar a la puerta y no obtener respuesta, entraron en el baño y encontraron a Artemis sentado en el suelo, medio cubierto por la manta. Los dos drows corrieron a su lado temiendo lo peor, que le hubieran envenenado.

No obstante un leve gruñido les tranquilizó y Jarlaxle rió entre dientes por el pánico pasado por ambos. Artemis sencillamente estaba exhausto y había caído rendido sin poder contener más el agotamiento, no obstante, ahora que Artemis estaba desnudo pudieron ver algunas contusiones. Algo había pasado ahí fuera, probablemente una pelea.

\- Tenemos que acostarle, aun podemos dormir unas horas antes del amanecer.

Jarlaxle asintió y ambos llevaron al inconsciente Artemis hasta la cama.

Mientras metían al humano entre las mantas, Drizzt se sintió perdido. Su rostro mientras dormía en la placided del agotamiento... parecía mas joven, menos mancillado, pero no parecía estar en paz, mas bien parecía... triste.

¿Cómo dormiría después de yacer con Jarlaxle? ¿Hallaba un alivio espiritual temporal en el placer físico? Si así era, en cierto modo él había sido cruel por negárselo aquella noche.  
Pero sería aun mas cruel permitir que Artemis siguiese buscando un alivio falso que a la larga solo aumentaría el vacío que pretendía llenar con el sexo.

Se acostó mirando el rostro de Artemis, que respiraba profundamente dormido.  
Le deseaba. ¿Pero que valor tendría tener su cuerpo si su corazón seguía siendo impenetrable?

Quizá Jarlaxle podía conformarse con aquello. Pero él no.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Entreri entreabrió los ojos, se sentía descansado. Pero con el mismo desasosiego sin nombre que le seguía desde hacía... desde siempre.  
Al incorporarse se encontró con que había amanecido, las camas de sus compañeros estaban ya vacías y las mochilas de viaje preparadas.

Malditos fueran, tendrían que haberle despertado, no dejarle dormido mientras retrasaba el viaje. Claro que ellos no sabían que Fausto había llegado a Luskan al mismo tiempo que ellos y que por tanto no tenían ventaja alguna sobre él.

Cuando bajó a desayunar Jarlaxle le saludó con un burlón gesto desaprobador.

\- Vaya, y yo que esperaba poder despertar a nuestra bella durmiente.

Al referirse a Entreri como "nuestra", Drizzt se puso rojo y se concentró en su desayuno tras murmurar un buenos días.

\- Pues haberlo hecho cuando debías.- Replicó Entreri, mientras se servía el desayuno.

Una vez desayunaron se prepararon para continuar el viaje lo mas pronto posible, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo.  
\---------------------------------------

El tiempo corría, y Fausto con él.

Fausto acarició el poderoso cuello de la gorgona, que caminaba complacida bajo la gris y opaca luz de la tormenta. El tiempo estaba de su parte.  
Pese a su inminente éxito, el vagabundo solitario no estaba complacido.

*Antaño se elevaban, envueltas en majestad y misterio, columnas de piedra mas viejas que el tiempo... hasta que, arrastrándose, llegó la traición del tiempo y devoró sus cimientos. Dejando tras de sí terreno inestable.

Siento los temblores de esas tierras orgullosas al caer, son mis propias piernas, cayéndose, inclinándose.

Y mientras el terreno se empina, yo me encaramo a lomos de mi antaño pequeño dragón.

¿Acaso en su fuego arde el rencor hacia su viejo maestro? ¿O arde la verdad?

Por primera vez desde que le adiestré, tiemblo, sin saber hacia donde volará mi pequeño dragón, y el viajero solitario está... perdido.

¿Qué cambio puede haber sufrido para desconcertar a un monstruo como yo?

Rezo porque el cambio pase rápido, y por que mi pequeño dragón regrese, antes de empiece a tambalearme sobre piernas temblorosas, mecidas por un corazón inseguro.*

Fausto acarició su espada.  
No había tiempo para dudas. Debía prepararse para el gran enfrentamiento.

Tiempo habría para pensar en dragones.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje era espantoso. Pese a las excelentes capas que llevaban apenas tardaron unas horas en acabar completamente empapados.  
La continua lluvia reducía la visibilidad drasticamente y solo el excelente conocimiento de Drizzt sobre la zona les permitía seguir avanzando. Pero a un ritmo tan dramaticamente lento que les exasperaba.

Estaban siguiendo la ruta mas directa, de Luskan irían por Mirabar, y desde Mirabar rodearían el bosque Acecho hasta Mithrill Hall.

A Drizzt le espoleaba el temor por sus compañeros y puso todos sus sentidos en la tarea de guiar a sus compañeros bajo la terrible borrasca.  
Al anochecer la torménta proseguía, y tuvieron que dedicar un buen rato a buscar refugio para pasar la noche y dejar descansar a los exhaustos caballos.

Iba a ser un viaje realmente duro.

Los días siguientes se saldaron con lluvias parciales y un gélido viento que cortaba la carne y presagiaba un feroz invierno que llegaría en breve. Había sido una suerte que hubieran llegado al norte antes de las grandes nevadas que sin duda llegarían en unas semanas o menos.  
Aunque el ambiente entre los compañeros de viaje era menos tenso, no hubo conversaciones profundas o discusiones, el camino era demasiado agotador e iban a marchas forzadas, llevados por el agobio que se había adueñado del vigilante, cada día que pasaba imaginaba a Fausto en Mithrill Hall, dando caza a sus seres queridos.

Tenía que llegar hasta ellos. Tenía que protegerles.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Entreri observó el cielo nocturno durante su guardia.

Habían encontrado una cueva donde refugiarse aquella noche. Drizzt había predicho nieve para esa noche y Entreri aun estaba esperando a que se cumpliera aquella predicción.  
Le gustaba la nieve.

Por supuesto nunca confesaría a Jarlaxle ni a nadie aquello. Pero de las pocas cosas en las que encontraba belleza, una de ellas era la nieve al caer. No le gustaba en absoluto caminar por la nieve, te enfriaba los pies, dificultaba el caminar y el luchar, hería los ojos al reflejar la luz... Pero le gustaba ver caer la nieve, los copos de nieve caían lentamente, como plumas volando por el aire.

Le daba una cierta sensación de paz.

\- Es mi turno.

Entreri miró por encima del hombro y vio a Jarlaxle acercarse a él.

\- No tengo sueño, puedes volver a dormir.

No obstante Jarlaxle se sentó junto a él en la boca de la cueva. Artemis agradeció esto, pues había empezado a notar con fuerza el frío nocturno y el calor de su compañero a su lado era de agradecer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Jarlaxle tenía algún objeto mágico que le protegía de los efectos del frío.

Jarlaxle debió notar su estremecimiento por el cambio de temperatura y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- Estas helado.

\- Hace frío.

Jarlaxle le pasó la mano por la espalda y se la frotó tratando de darle calor.

Entreri dejó su observación del exterior para fijarse en Jarlaxle. Su socio, su compañero, su amigo, su amante... ahora veía que no podía seguir en compañía de Jarlaxle a menos que arreglase todo cuando estaba ocurriendo. No podía seguir así.

\- ¿Es cierto?

Jarlaxle le miró con desconcierto por la extraña pregunta, totalmente falta de contexto. Artemis se acercó más a él, y le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos cálidos, cargados de picaresca y burlona sinceridad.

\- ¿Es cierto que me.. me...?

Le costaba tanto decirlo, era como admitir una debilidad, algo malo... aunque nada debía tener de malo. Sabía que Drizzt sentía amor, que era ese amor lo que le hacía fuerte, ¿cómo podía ser entonces una debilidad?

Jarlaxle le sonrió y apenas si tuvo que acercarse más para besarle. Fue un beso suave, como una caricia.

\- Si.

Artemis tragó saliva. Ese era el momento, tenía que hablar, decir algo, hacer algo... Maldito fuera, él no era una doncella primeriza y asustada. Tenía que dejar clara la situación, tenía que decirlo de una vez.

\- Yo... también.

Jarlaxle puso todo su esfuerzo en evitar prorrumpir en aleluyas. Prácticamente lo había murmurado pero en sus oídos sonó atronador, su corazón se desbocó en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Jarlaxle se deleitó en el rubor que se había apoderado de Entreri, que parecía aun más sorprendido que él. Estaba delicioso, con la boca entreabierta y los pómulos ruborizados, el rubor se extendió por debajo de su cuello y probablemente el frío había desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Bueno, tenía que hacer algo rápido, antes de que Entreri empezara a hiperventilar.  
Jarlaxle pasó la mano por el cuello de Entreri y atrajo su boca hacia la suya en un hambriento beso. Sus labios se deslizaron sensualmente sobre los del otro y unieron sus lenguas intercambiando calor y besos. Al rato Artemis dio mas pasión al beso, frotando y mordiendo los labios, giró el cuello para acceder mejor a aquella dulce boca y besarle mas profundamente.

Finalmente se separaron levemente, jadeando por la necesidad de aire.  
Artemis abrazó con fuerza a su amante. El beso había encendido sus sentidos, el frio de la noche no era nada contra el fuego que se había encendido en su interior.

Drizzt entreabrió los ojos al oir un gemido.  
¿Ocurría algo? ¿Había atacado alguien? ¿Tenía Artemis otra pesadilla?

Se levantó, preocupado, y entonces vió que Jarlaxle se había levantado. Era su guardia, pero Entreri no había vuelto tampoco.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.  
Moviéndose en completo silencio, avanzó hasta la entrada de la cueva.¡  
Y les vio.

Artemis y Jarlaxle. Medio desnudos, los torsos musculosos ya libres de ropa y sus manos recorriéndose el uno al otro, los labios uniéndose en un duelo de besos jugosos. Los ojos entrecerrados, perdidos en la pasión y el deseo.

Drizzt tenía miedo de respirar e interrumpir ese momento, esos besos y esas manos, había algo mas que lujuria en el modo en que Artemis chupaba aquellos labios, algo mas que deseo en el modo en que sus manos recorrían aquella espalda, había cariño, había amor en aquellos ojos grises cuando estos relucieron como monedas de plata, mirando los oscuros ojos azabache de Jarlaxle.

Una de las manos de Jarlaxle se deslizó sobre el plano estómago hasta los pantalones y acarició el prominente bulto en los pantalones de Artemis, que se arqueó con un gemido ahogado, apenas contenido.

Drizzt se desabrochó los pantalones para aliviar la presión de sus propios pantalones, ver de ese modo a Entreri, tan deseable, apasionado...

Jarlaxle se inclinó sobre su amante, Entreri acabó tendido sobre su manta en el frío suelo de roca, mirando con ojos nublados como Jarlaxle le soltaba los botones de los pantalones con los dientes, en una imagen poderosamente erótica.

Drizzt contuvo el aliento. Aunque ya había visto y tocado a Entreri, esto era diferente, ver a Jarlaxle desnudándole y tocándole era aun mas intenso.

Jarlaxle deslizó los dedos por la cintura de Entreri y besó el terso ombligo, Entreri suspiró y alargó los brazos para acariciar la espalda y los costados de Jarlaxle, intentando devolverle el placer que este le estaba proporcionando.

\- Jarlaxle... deja... déjame tocarte.

Jarlaxle alzó la vista gratamente sorprendido, Entreri siempre procuraba que el sexo fuese lo más rápido posible, reduciéndolo al acto sexual directo, buscando la mas rápida satisfacción mutua, siendo parco en caricias y besos.  
Hoy eso había cambiado, se habían besado interminablemente y Artemis le acariciaba, y quería seguir tocándole.

Pero por mucho que la idea de hacer el amor le entusiasmara, aquel no era el mejor lugar ni el momento. Hacía frío, pese a que la pasión les calentara, y Jarlaxle no dudaba de que mañana ambos estarían doloridos si se acostaban en aquel duro suelo de piedras y roca.  
Liberó la erección de Artemis y tras besar el ruborizado glande, arrancando un delicioso gemido, se arrodilló y dejó que las manos de su humano favorito desataran sus pantalones y acariciaran su erección, que supuraba humedad y prácticamente vibró en las manos de Artemis.

Drizzt no podía apartar la mirada mientras Artemis y Jarlaxle se masturbaban mutuamente. Acariciándose con las manos, arrodillados el uno frente al otro, besándose con la misma ternura que dedicaban a sus hombrías. Ahogando sus suspiros de placer en la boca del otro.  
Era una escena tan íntima. No debería estar allí, no debería estar mirandoles, se estaba comportando como un pervertido.

La respiración se aceleró, los besos se hicieron mas intensos, mas urgentes, las manos aceleraron sus caricias. Jarlaxle notó el miembro de Entreri endurecer entre sus manos y supo que el humano no tardaría en derramarse.  
Drizzt seguía allí. Jarlaxle hubiese sonreído de no estar besando a Artemis. Sabía que el joven vigilante les observaba, de hecho le excitaba poderosamente, podía sentir aquellos ojos lavanda recorriendo su cuerpo y el de Artemis.

Cuando finalmente Artemis explotó, Jarlaxle no tardó en seguirle en su orgasmo ante la presión ejercida por sus poderosas manos. Se apoyaron el uno en otro, jadeando, recuperándose del placer del sexo.

Jarlaxle sonrió abrazando a su amante y miró directamente a Drizzt.

Drizzt sintió una oleada de pánico. Jarlaxle le estaba mirando. Sabía que estaba allí. Probablemente lo había sabido todo el rato. El mercenario se sonrió con ternura y movió los labios, ningún sonido salió de ellos, pero Drizzt los leyó perfectamente.

"Esto también puede ser tuyo."

Drizzt se quedó de piedra y un segundo despues se escabulló de regreso a sus mantas, tanto por la vergüenza como por la imperiosa necesidad de aliviarse.

Cuando unos minutos después Artemis se reunió con él en la cueva, dejando a Jarlaxle hacer la guardia, Drizzt no se movió un ápice hasta que la respiración acompasada de Entreri le indicó que el insomne se había dormido.

De pronto el problema de Fausto no parecía tan grande.  
Empezó a nevar.  
\--------------------------------------------------


	15. La luz del corazón

Capítulo 15. La luz del corazón.

Las lluvias cesaron y fueron reemplazadas por la nieve, que comenzó a teñir de blanco inmaculado el suelo y los árboles.

Los tres viajeros dejaron Mirabar a su izquierda y continuaron su camino en torno al bosque. Habían sido jornadas duras, avanzando a marchas forzadas para cubrir cada día el máximo terreno posible. Al pasar junto a la ciudad de Mirabar habían encontrado los cadáveres de una patrulla, asesinados por un arma que dejaba heridas de espada ardiente.  
Ahora que Drizzt sabía que Fausto les había adelantado, el viaje se hizo precipitado.

Drizzt se concentró en su tarea de reconocer el terreno, últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo. La preocupación que le carcomía por dentro estaba ahora rivalizada por la sensación de entrometimiento que tenía alrededor de Artemis y Jarlaxle.

Esto también puede ser tuyo  
Lo que Jarlaxle le proponía... No podía hacerlo. Entreri no sentía nada por él, ahora que el humano había encontrado paz con Jarlaxle no había posibilidad alguna de que pensara siquiera en él. ¿Por qué le ofrecía Jarlaxle algo imposible? El mercenario sin duda debía saber que Entreri no estaría interesado en un... un trío.

Pese a su confuso estado, Drizzt se percató de un rastro reciente entre la nieve. Orcos.  
Regresó junto a sus compañeros y se preparó para el combate. Al menos tendría la mente ocupada durante un rato.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Entreri limpió su daga de la sangre impregnada, pasándola por la ropa de uno de los orcos muertos. La Garra de Charon se limitaba a humear levemente, absorbiendo la sangre en su superficie. La sensitiva arma murmuró algo acerca de la mala calidad de esta hasta que se percató de que la atención de su amo estaba en otra parte.

"¿Qué tienes con los drows que todos están locos por tus huesos?"

Entreri miró a la impertinente espada y la envainó con un gesto brusco.

\- Meteté en tus asuntos.

"¿Mis asuntos? Soy una espada, mi única vida social eres tú." Replicó.

Entreri apartó la voz de Garra de Charon de su mente. En apenas dos días llegarían a Mithrill Hall y eso le preocupaba. Los amigos de Drizzt y él no se llevaban bien precisamente, teniendo en cuenta que el halfling tenía un par dedos menos gracias a él no creía que los compañeros de Mithrill Hall hubiesen olvidado al asesino con tanta facilidad como el vigilante.  
Sin duda sería una reunión tensa con muchas probabilidades de acabar mal.

Jarlaxle se acercó a él y le retiró una mancha de sangre del mentón con un gesto cariñoso. Entreri se dejó hacer con gesto hosco, aquella manía de Jarlaxle de tratarle como a un crio... le hacía gracia. Pero no era el momento para el cariño, ni el amor.

Fausto estaba allí, cerca. Muy cerca. Entreri casi creía poder oir aquella flauta de huesos que Fausto gustaba de tocar. Era un sonido dulce y enfermo, como alquitrán con azúcar.  
Cuando aquella flauta sonaba siempre había cadáveres de por medio.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Hay una danza celestial que nunca acaba, una pirueta en espiral hacia el infinito entre el sol y la luna, el viento y el mar, la sangre y el corazón...  
Entre compañeros así, hay un espacio, ligero, tierno, pero plagado de secretos.

Cadenas de terciopelo de canciones mudas envueltas en velo.

Entre tales cuerpos en movimiento, este vínculo es su hálito vital, inviolable, desconocido... aun para mí.

Hijos de mi poder. Viento de mi sangre. Escuchad la llamada... sentid el mundo girar mientras vuestro padre teje vuestra canción... y alargad la mano hacia mi...  
Hacia mi. Hacia mi. 

En la oscuridad de los túneles de Mithrill Hall una sombra se mueve.

Fausto es uno con la oscuridad, la siente como si estuviera viva, la escucha, oye los susurros que esta profiere. Siempre ha podido oirla, desde que era niño, hace ya demasiados años...

Los enanos trabajan incansablemente, iban a la forja, bajaban a las minas... ninguno vio a Fausto. Un estremecimiento, un leve temblor, una sensación maligna pasajera, solo eso podían percibir mientras el asesino se movía a sus espaldas.  
Mientras subía a la superficie. Fausto lo oyó, lo olió, lo sintió...

El olor inconfundible de la inocencia, el espíritu de la alegría sin mancillar...

Fausto se acercó silencioso como la muerte y los vio. Niños. Niños jugando y riendo en el regazo de sus madres, y estas sonriendo y resplandeciendo con el amor irradiado por sus cuerpos, envolviendo a sus retoños.  
Fausto babeó, la saliva resbalando por la comisura de la boca... que delicioso iba a ser devorar aquella luz.

Abandonó las sombras y entró en la habitación, provocando un chillido de la mas delgada, la mujer de cabellos de fuego reaccionó mejor y buscó un arma con la mirada.  
Fausto sonrió, no había armas, no iban a poder proteger a sus retoños.  
Aunque no hubiera supuesto ninguna diferencia el que las tuvieran.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Drizzt se incorporó con un grito ahogado.  
Recorrió el campamento con la mirada y recobró el aliento. Solo había sido una pesadilla.  
Había sido tan real. Sus amigos muertos. Fausto riéndose...

\- Respira hondo, se te pasará.

Drizzt miró a Entreri, que estaba tendido a pocos pasos de él. Jarlaxle estaba haciendo la última guardia en un promontorio cercano y su sombrero sobresalía tras el montículo.  
Sin duda Artemis tendría experiencia en pesadillas.

\- Siento haberte despertado.

\- No lo has hecho, solo descansaba.

Drizzt volvió a tenderse, pero miró a Entreri, cuyos ojos reflejaban la luz de las brasas, dándoles un brillo sobrecogedor, como lava fundida. Ardientes.

\- Qué has soñado?

Drizzt se puso de costado, agradecido por el deseo de Artemis de escucharle.

\- He soñado que Fausto había matado a mis amigos, a todos... Lo haría, ¿verdad?

Artemis no se molestó en decir mentiras piadosas.

\- Fausto es muerte y decadencia, para él, matar es como aspirar un poco de aire.

\- ¿Con qué sueñas tú?

El humano suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

\- Con mi vida pasada, bajo la sombre de Fausto... me sacó de un orfanato, prácticamente me crió.

Vivió con esa bestia, fue entrenado por ella... Drizzt sintió una enorme admiración por Artemis, por debajo de todos los actos malvados llevados a cabo por el ex –asesino, por debajo de toda aquella moral equivocada... Artemis había sido capaz de no ser igual que su mentor, no ser un recipiente de muerte pura y oscura.  
Artemis no era aquel vagabundo solitario que solo presagiaba muerte, era un dragón, y muy en el fondo de su corazón, protegiéndola con barreras de voluntad de hierro y falta de sentimientos, se había conservado una pequeña llama.

\- Sueño que me convierto en Fausto.- Confesó al fin.

Drizzt le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y a continuación afirmó con voz firme.

\- No eres como él.

\- ¿Estas seguro? Soy un asesino, he matado toda mi vida.

\- No eres Fausto, nunca lo has sido, y desde luego no lo eres ahora.

\- Cómo puedes estar tan convencido de ello?.- Replicó Artemis, profundamente afectado por la confianza en la voz de Drizzt.

\- Yo no podría amar a nada que se pareciera a Fausto.

Entreri se quedó sin habla. Drizzt se dio la vuelta y se tapó con las mantas.

Artemis Entreri no apartó la vista de Drizzt hasta el amanecer.

Al alba intentó decir algo a Drizzt, pero su garganta estaba cerrada, incapaz de convertir en palabras aquello que Drizzt le había provocado.  
\----------------------------------------------------------


	16. Preludio a la tormenta

Capítulo 16. El preludio a la tormenta

Antes de avistar Mithrill Hall supieron que algo iba terriblemente mal.  
Una patrulla de enanos apareció, estaban visiblemente alterados y cuando vieron a Drizzt se precipitaron a hablar todos a la vez. Entreri pudo entender poco, pero lo que entendió bastó. Habían mencionado a los niños y un secuestro.  
Fausto se había llevado al hijo de Catti-Brie y a la hija de Wulfgar.

Previsiblemente Drizzt echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, con el horror y la furia claros en su rostro, dejándolos atrás.

Jarlaxle y Artemis fueron con los enanos, que por suerte nada sabían de su tortuoso pasado y aceptaban la breve explicación de Drizzt acerca de "unos amigos de confianza". Cuando llegaron hasta Mithrill Hall, Entreri se cuidó de cubrirse con la capucha y permanecer a la sombra de Jarlaxle, para evitar problemas demasiado pronto.

En la entrada encontraron a Drizzt y Bruenor, el rey enano estaba claramente alterado mientras intentaba contar a Drizzt lo ocurrido, cosa harto difícil dada su propia emoción, entre las lágrimas y la furia, y la emoción de Drizzt que practicamente estaba zarandeando al rey enano.  
Hubiera sido cómico de no ser una situación tan desesperada.

En ese momento el único ojo de Bruenor, pues había perdido el uso del otro, se fijó en la oscura figura de Artemis Entreri.

\- TU ¡Rata de alcantarilla, tú eres el culpable de esto!

Entreri se mantuvo firme en su lugar pese a que Bruenor se disponía a cargar contra él hacha en ristre, Drizzt se apresuró entonces a agarrar a su amigo e impedir que se lanzase contra el humano, sabiendo que Entreri muy bien podía matar a Bruenor, o al revés.

\- Basta, Bruenor por favor, es imposible que fuese Entreri, ¡Ha venido conmigo desde Espíritu Elevado!

El argumento tardó algunos instantes en hacer mella en la dura cabezota del rey enano que dejó de intentar cargar contra Entreri, aunque mantuvo su famosa hacha entre las manos.

\- Sigue siendo un perro asesino... ¡recuerda lo que le hizo a Regis! ¡Y a ti!

\- Pertenece al pasado, Entreri sabe quien es el responsable de esto, ha viajado desde el otro lado del mundo a mi lado para ayudarme.

Artemis nunca había sido defendido por nadie, la experiencia era nueva y casi dolorosa, por un segundo sintió el aguijonazo de la culpabilidad. ¿Ayudar a Drizzt? No había emprendido aquel viaje por una causa tan noble, había sido pura venganza, odio y deseos de matar a Fausto, su enemigo. Pero ahora sabía que no estaba en Mithrill Hall solo por eso, estaba allí porque quería ayudar... quería ayudar a Drizzt.

Masculló una maldición, no tenían tiempo para estupideces, solo él sabía lo que Fausto sería capaz de hacer con dos niños pequeños.

\- Lamento interrumpir la escena pero tenemos que encontrar a los niños, ¿dejó el secuestrador algún mensaje?

Bruenor gruñó una sarta de insultos en enano que hicieron que dos enanos presentes se pusieran blancos del susto y guió a los tres compañeros hasta una habitación cercana.

Catti-Brie y Delly Curties estaban allí, las dos mujeres estaban vivas, pero su aspecto era deplorable, no cabía duda de que habían luchado con uñas y dientes para proteger a sus hijos. Aunque había sido en vano.  
Delly tenía una horrible herida en la pierna que sin duda la dejaría una cojera permanente, y varias otras heridas y contusiones de diversa consideración.  
Saber que ese era resultado despues de recibir curación clerical daba una idea de la brutalidad de las heridas antes de la curación.

Catti-Brie tenía un aspecto peor aún, su hermoso rostro estaba amoratonado y un feo corte en el cuello hablaba de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. Uno de sus brazos estaba inutilizado y quiza nunca volvería a usarlo como antes.

Aquel era el mensaje de Fausto. Él no tenía piedad de nadie. Había golpeado a conciencia a las dos mujeres, sin importarle nada su género, edad o que estuviesen desarmadas. Fausto no tenía compasión y el único motivo por el que no las había matado era transmitir un mensaje.

Debido a la herida de la garganta, Catti-Brie no pudo hablar pero si sollozar, Drizzt la abrazó contra su pecho mientras crecía en su interior el dolor por ver así a la mujer que tanto significaba para él. La consoló como bien pudo mientras Entreri se acercaba a Delly Curties, que se mantenía sorprendentemente firme, aunque temblaba.

Artemis no tenía tiempo para sentir compasión o dar apoyo, ahora lo que necesitaban era eficacia, no lágrimas.

\- Eres Delly.

La joven asintió y apretó los puños intentando serenarse y hablar. Entreri sintió un leve respeto por ella, aquella mujer no tenía aspecto de guerrera, probablemente no era una combatiente, pero había fuerza en ella. Voluntad.

\- Sé quien os atacó, se llama Fausto. Necesito saber que mensaje os dejó.

Delly respiró hondo varias veces y hizo de su furia su valor. Le habían quitado a su niña, su pequeño tesoro, no la había parido, pero le daba lo mismo. Era su tesoro.

\- Dijo que se llevaba a nuestros... retoños y que los devolvería si a cambio le entregaban... un guerrero de ébano...

\- De acuerdo, se refiere a Drizzt. ¿Dijo donde debía hacerse el intercambio?

\- Dijo que estaría donde antaño brilló la luz. No... no lo entendimos.

Entreri sacudió la cabeza, molesto, ¿dónde antaño brilló luz? Maldito fuera Fausto y su costumbre de usar metáforas y acertijos.  
No había tiempo para tonterías indicó a Jarlaxle que le siguiera y se dirigió al primer enano que vio por allí y cuya cara no le sonara.

\- Quiero un mapa de los alrededores, lo mas detallado que haya.

El enano asintió y salió corriendo, como parecían hacer todos los enanos ultimamente.

No obstante, en vez de un enano, lo que regresó fue un humano, un joven al que Artemis no conocía. Vestía ropas de viaje y una armadura de cuero, por la suciedad y el aspecto abatido sin duda llevaba días en el exterior, buscando rastros o signos del secuestrador.  
Tenía el cabello largo y negro desordenado, barba de dos días y sus ojos azules estaban teñidos de tristeza y agotamiento, con profundas ojeras rodeándolos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- Preguntó claramente alarmado.

Drizzt se apartó de Catti-Brie y vio a Mikal, el esposo de Catti parecía haber envejecido diez años. No era para menos, acababa de perder a su hijo, raptado por alguien que había maltratado sin piedad a dos mujeres indefensas y había dado claras muestras de locura.

\- Drizzt...

Mikal no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Drizzt había vuelto.  
El vigilante abrazó a Mikal y pudo sentir toda la tensión y el agotamiento del explorador. No le cabía duda de que Mikal había dedicado aquellos dos días a buscar sin descanso a su hijo. Le sentó en la cama de Catti y le ayudó a calmarse y contarle que progresos habían hecho y todo cuanto pudiera contarle.

Entreri estudió el mapa, él y Jarlaxle eran los únicos con la cabeza despejada en aquellas minas, donde la tensión, la furia y la tristeza casi eran palpables. La visión de aquellas demostraciones de cariño y amor en la enfermería le habían atragantado.  
Tenía que ayudar a Drizzt.

\- Donde antaño hubo luz... – Murmuró Jarlaxle. - ¿Un edificio derrumbado quizás?

Entreri se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro de a que se refería Fausto, el acertijo era demasiado vago.  
Una marca del mapa llamó su atención.

\- Un templo, ¿En medio de un bosque?

\- Quizá sea élfico.- Replicó Jarlaxle.

\- No tan cerca de unas minas enanas.

Con una seña indicó al enano que le había traído el mapa que se acercara.

\- Qué es eso?

\- Son las ruinas de un templo, lleva siglos abandonado y en ruinas.

\- ¿De que deidad era?

El enano se encongió de hombros.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Alguna deidad antigua quizá.

Entreri no solía atender a corazonadas, prefería la lógica y el pensamiento frío, pero ahora era lo mejor que tenía. A Fausto siempre le habían gustado las ruinas.  
Cogió el mapa y regresó a la enfermería.  
Allí encontró a Drizzt y al otro joven, que Jarlaxle suponía era Mikal, el esposo de Catti.  
No esperó a preguntas o cuestiones sentimentales. Desplegó el mapa y señaló el templo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Mikal le miró como si fuese una especie de gnomo multicolor y Drizzt reaccionó al momento, confianzo en la mente clara de Entreri.

\- Un antiguo templo de Amunator. Abandonado y en ruinas.

Amunator... una antigua deidad solar. Una deidad del sol ya muerta.  
Drizzt comprendió al segundo. Donde antaño hubo luz.  
Fausto estaba allí.

\- Drizzt, ¿Qué ocurre?

EL vigilante no dijo nada, Mikal no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Fausto, no podía llevarle con él. Mejor que no supiera nada.

\- Nosotros continuaremos la búsqueda. Debes descansar o caerás rendido antes de encontrarles.

\- No, ¡Es mi hijo!

Drizzt negó con la cabeza, Mikal estaba destrozado, haría mas mal que bien. Catti-brie lo entendió, abrazó a Mikal por la espalda y este cedió con acongojada resignación.

Entreri asintió satisfecho y guardó el mapa.

\- Vamos, el templo está cerca, dos días de viaje a lo sumo.

Apenas dedicaron un par de horas a descansar y prepararse para el viaje. Al anochecer ya estaban saliendo de Mithrill Hall en dirección al enfrentamiento.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Besos de Miel

Capítulo 17. Besos de Miel.

En torno al fuego, la tensión del futuro combate era palpable. Drizzt afilaba sus cimitarras, y estas reflejaban sus intensos ojos violetas, oscurecidos por el odio anidado dentro de él.

Entreri estaba sentado, en una postura aparentemente relajada, pero no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente a todo cuanto sabía de Fausto, recordando todas las ocasiones en que le había visto combatir y tantas otras en las que había luchado contra él y sobre todo como había podido sobrevivir.

Jarlaxle repasaba sus objetos mágicos, asegurándose de que todos ellos funcionaban adecuadamente y responderían al máximo. No se había enfrentado a Fausto, pero saber que era tan buen guerrero o más que sus dos aliados, era un testamento de su letal habilidad.

\- Iré yo solo.

La súbita declaración de Drizzt sobresaltó a Entreri.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fausto solo me quiere a mi, si fuese acompañado podría hacer daño a los niños.

Entreri frunció el ceño.

\- No he venido desde Amn hasta aquí solo para quedarme atrás.

\- Solo pidió al guerrero de ébano.- Replicó Drizzt.- Si voy acompañado... podría matar a uno de los niños, tiene dos rehenes, puede prescindir de uno.

\- No seas estúpido, si vas solo... Fausto te matará.

Drizzt se limitó a fijar al vista en sus armas con... ¿resignación?

\- Si eso ocurriera... por favor, salvad a los niños.

Artemis se acercó como un rayo y le agarró por la solapa de la armadura con el rostro a unos centímetros del suyo, con una expresión tan furiosa que Jarlaxle pensó que tendría que sacar sus dardos somníferos para evitar una pelea.

\- Los niños, ¡No estoy aquí por esos malditos niños!

¡Pero yo sí!.- Espetó Drizzt tratando de zafarse.- ¡Y si estas aquí solo para matar a Fausto entonces espera tu turno!

Jarlaxle sonrió levemente y se quedó sentado, sabiendo que aquella discusión era necesaria. O al menos eso esperaba.

\- ¡Estoy aquí por ti, Drizzt!

Drizzt se quedó paralizado, dejando de forcejear contra Artemis... estaba aquí por él, y le había llamado por su nombre y no el acostumbrado Do'Urden.  
Artemis pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer y le soltó, con las mejillas algo ruborizadas por la súbita confesión.  
Volvió el rostro y se encontró con que Jarlaxle estaba arrodillado junto a ellos.

\- Por fin están las cosas en su sitio.- Dijo enigmáticamente el mercenario.

Entreri intentó decir algo pero Jarlaxle le interrumpió besándolo.

Drizzt vio como Jarlaxle invadía la boca de Artemis, saboreando, y sintió sed de aquellos mismos labios.  
Y ahora nada le detenía. Artemis sentía por él lo mismo que él, lo mismo que Jarlaxle. Era... era perfecto.

Cuando Jarlaxle dejó sus labios, Artemis apenas si pudo recuperar el aliento, las manos de Drizzt rodearon su cuello, entrelazándose en su nuca y le volvieron la cara en dirección a la suya, donde sus labios se unieron.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que pasaba estaba tumbado sobre su jubón y dos drows buscaban sus labios. Los besos de Jarlaxle eran mas experimentados, mas juguetones, lamiendo y ahondando, los de Drizzt eran exigentes, mordiendo sus labios e invadiendo como si quisiese devorar su boca.

Estaba acostumbrado a dirigir en sus relaciones. Pero en ese momento, con dos amantes sobre él, se sentía bien, resultaba agradable ceder el control, ceder el mando... dejar que por una vez en su vida no fuera él quien lo controlara todo.  
La necesidad de respirar le obligó a apartar el rostro, puede que los dos drows se turnaran pero él necesitaba respirar, o mas bien jadear de aquel continuo asalto a su boca, cuyos labios palpitaban magullados por la acción vivida.

Entonces vió que Drizzt y Jarlaxle se besaban sobre él, desnudándose mutuamente con presteza. Artemis pensó que por primera vez en su vida adulta iba a derramarse en sus pantalones, sin que nadie le tocara.  
Afortunadamente no fue así, pero cuando los drows volvieron su atención hacia él, sus ojos resplandecían, hambrientos, lascivos, y Artemis supo que no duraría mucho cuando le tocaran. Descubrió que estaba temblando de deseo.

Drizzt volvió a besarle, y Entreri correspondió con ansia, enredando los dedos en aquella nívea melena, mientras sentía las manos de Jarlaxle retirando su ropa. Finalmente sintió la piel desnuda de sus dos amantes sobre su propia piel. Piel oscura, cálida, fuerte y suave...  
Nada podía ser mejor. Nada.

Drizzt dejó de besarle y Artemis se sumergió en aquellos ojos, aquellas gemas lavanda.

\- Artemis...

Que hermoso era su nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba, Artemis se estremeció y gimió cuando las manos de Jarlaxle, que se había situado entre sus piernas, acariciaron en suave tortura sus fuertes muslos, separándolos para acomodarse entre ellos con comodidad.  
Drizzt comenzó a besar su cuello y descender con una linea de besos hasta su torso, donde sus dedos acariciaron el vello negro y encontraron sus pezones, que acarició con deleite.

Artemis gimió a viva voz, sobrecogido por las sensaciones, demasiadas, Drizzt atormentando sus pezones con la lengua, sus manos recorriendo sus músculos, haciéndole temblar cuando estas recorrían sus abdominales. Jarlaxle entre sus piernas, besando sus ingles y acariciando sus piernas de arriba abajo, hasta que Artemis flexionó las rodillas y alzó las caderas, desesperado por la forma en que el mercenario evitaba sus genitales.

\- No me torturéis más...

Drizzt sintió que su miembro iba a explotar de pura lujuria al oir la voz de Artemis suplicando, grave de deseo.

\- Artemis... yo... ¿puedo...?

Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Puedo poseerte?

Artemis se estremeció y sintió que su verga se endurecía ante la petición.

Nunca se había entregado a nadie, era ceder el control por completo, estar indefenso ante el otro, exponerse a que te hicieran daño.  
Pero con Drizzt y Jarlaxle... ellos no le harían daño, Drizzt no solo le deseaba, le amaba... no le haría daño, nunca. Podía... ceder.

\- Si... si...

Drizzt suspiró con deseo y descendió con una linea de besos hasta la enhiesta virilidad, donde se encontró con Jarlaxle. Se besaron largamente y cuando Entreri se incorporó levemente tuvo que cerrar los ojos y volver a dejarse caer, sus sentidos sobrepasados cuando los dos drows derramaron los besos sobre su miembro. La imagen era demasiado erótica, sus labios demasiado insistentes... iba a correrse demasiado pronto.

\- Jarlaxle... Drizzt... no puedo contenerme...

\- No lo hagas.

El cálido aliento de Jarlaxle, su voz suave... Drizzt acarició su escroto y absorvió sus testículos en la boca. Artemis aferró el jubón entre las manos, desesperado cuando las caricias cesaron.

Volvieron a asaltar sus labios, y Entreri apenas podía responder, le besaban a la vez, sus lenguas uniéndose a la vez. Artemis recordó lo que le había pedido Drizzt y su miembro latió entre sus piernas, tenía dos amantes que satisfacer.

Los dedos de Jarlaxle se deslizaron entre sus glúteos y Artemis separó y flexionó las piernas para facilitarle el acceso, Drizzt siguió besándolo y recogiendo en su boca los gemidos y suspiros fruto de la labor del mercenario, que le preparaba pacientemente para la penetración, deslizando los delicados dedos con aceite corporal. Artemis mordió el labio de Drizzt mientras sentía la extraña penetración, lamió leve herida y al rato movía las caderas tratando de moverse sobre aquellos expertos dedos.

No podía mas.

\- Drizzt... ahora, hazlo ahora...

Jarlaxle sonrió ampliamente, sabía exactamente lo que podían hacer para que todos ellos pudieran disfrutar enteramente aquella noche, no en vano había fantaseado con aquello... meses... o quizá más.  
Los tres estaban enfebrecidos, sus miembros goteando un leve líquido perlado, Jarlaxle devoró la escena con deseo, Drizzt y Artemis se besaban con desespero, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, ébano contra bronce.

Bien, había que pasar a mayores cuanto antes, Jarlaxle cogió otro jubón y lo extendió junto al tronco de un arbol, donde puso su macuto a modo de improvisado almohadón. Artemis y Drizzt dejaron de besarse para mirarle con curiosidad.

\- Drizzt, ven aquí, siéntate contra el árbol.

Drizzt obedeció, acomodándose contra el macuto y mirando con ansia a sus dos amantes.  
Artemis se acercó y miró a Jarlaxle con curiosidad y lujuria.

\- Siéntate en su regazo, pero de cara a mi.

Al comprender lo que pretendía Jarlaxle, Artemis le besó y procedió con la ayuda de ambos drows. Las manos le sostuvieron mientras descendía sobre la hombría de Drizzt.

\- Ungh...

Sudaba copiosamente, tratando de relajarse mientras era penetrado. No sabía lo que esperaba, pero aquello era doloroso. Las manos de Drizzt le sujetaron con fuerza, suavizando la entrada, haciendo la lenta, las de Jarlaxle se deslizaron sobre su vientre y comenzaron a masturbarle con firmeza. Distrayéndole notablemente.

Drizzt besó el cuello de Artemis y le soltó, dejando que el peso del humano le hiciese deslizarse sobre su erección, envolvíendole en su calor... era tan estrecho que Drizzt tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a embestir.

Artemis jadeó y gimió, el ardor de su ano se mezclaba indistinguiblemente del bombeo de su verga y no podía negar que la penetración empezaba a ser extrañamente agradable, estaba... lleno, completo... estímulado de una forma que nunca había imaginado.

Jarlaxle apenas dedicó unos instantes a prepararse él mismo y derramó el resto del aceite sobre el miembro pulsante de Artemis, que se removió sobre Drizzt con un gruñido de placer.

\- Sssh... calma, Artemis... no... no te muevas...- Gimió Drizzt, demasiado excitado.

\- Maldita sea Jarlaxle... date prisa...

Jarlaxle se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente y se empaló sobre Artemis.

Artemis gritó de placer mientras Jarlaxle se sentaba sobre él, comprimiendo su hombría, empujándole sobre Drizzt, que coreó su gemido.

Los tres estaban unidos, Entreri respiró agitadamente sabiéndose centro de esa unión, penetrado y penetrador, amante y amado, Drizzt le besaba el cuello y jadeaba en su oído, Jarlaxle se acomodó sobre él y les rodeó con los brazos, apoyando las manos en el árbol, a ambos lados de Drizzt.

Lentamente, de modo casi imperceptible, empezaron a moverse. Entreri no tenía que hacer nada, ni siquiera se creía capaz de hacerlo, Drizzt y Jarlaxle se movían al unísono, haciendo que Artemis se sintiera como un barco a merced de las olas. Dominado, llevado de adelante a atrás. Los tres gemían en un coro en celo, sobrepasados por las sensaciones.

Artemis pronto no pudo controlarse más, echó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Drizzt y gritó mientras se derramaba en el interior de Jarlaxle, incapaz de contener la vocalización de un placer que le había dominado por completo, Drizzt le siguió en segundos, totalmente deshecho por la contracción que sacudió su verga. Jarlaxle tuvo su orgasmo casi al unísono, cubriendo el torso de Artemis con su eyaculación.

Los tres se quedaron tendidos, sin separarse de aquella unión. Sobrecogidos por lo ocurrido, la fuerza del sexo, y de la emoción que lo había provocado.  
Cuando finalmente se separaron se acostaron juntos, durmiendo como gatos en una cesta.  
\----------------------------------------


	18. El duelo final

Capítulo 18. El duelo final.

Las sombras atacaban incansablemente, plagaban aquel lugar que antaño había sido un refugio de la mas brillante luz, contaminando la pureza que tanto tiempo había prevalecido en el hogar del sol mas luminoso, el calor y la luz habían desaparecido de aquel lugar. Oscuridad y podredumbre gobernaban ahora el antiguo templo de Amunator.

Artemis descargó su espada, destrozando una sombra más, solo para que otras dos ocuparan su lugar. A su espalda Drizzt combatía con igual efectividad pero pocos progresos.  
Las sombras era eran figuras retorcidas, sin forma definida, solo engendros compuestos por una niebla densa y oscura, con focos rojizos por ojos

No importaba cuantas mataran o hirieran, surgían de las entrañas de la oscuridad como retoños de maldad paridos continuamente, Jarlaxle lanzó sus dagas mágicas desesperadamente, mientras se devanaba los sesos buscando una solución. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una zona de magia debilitada.

Entreri recibió un arañazo y se vengó con un devastador ataque en círculos realizado hombro con hombro junto a Drizzt. Cuando dejaron de dar vueltas varias sombras habían muerto, otras salían corriendo hacia ellos, sin miedo, demasiado numerosas y demasiado estúpidas como para temer a la muerte.

Drizzt gruñó, estaban recibiendo heridas e iban a agotarse antes de empezar la verdadera batalla, tenían que detener aquel torrente de enemigos. Miró a su alrededor... una escalinata, la entrada al templo en ruinas, un obelisco de cuarzo con un leve resplandor...

¡La luz! El espejo!

\- ¡Jarlaxle!.- Drizzt señaló el espejo.- ¡Que la luz se refleje en el obelisco!

Jarlaxle asintió y Entreri se preparó para abrir camino, pronto los dos guerreros intentaban abrir sendero ante la jauría.

La negra marea aulló, decidida a engullirlos.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Un cancer escarba en el pecho del vagabundo solitario. Un compañero no deseado.  
He cometido un error.

Cegado por el fuego del dragón, temo haber perdido la senda... temo...

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que las dos serpientes de la duda y el miedo mordisquearon mi mente?

El rayo duda, sin saber a que arbol golpear. El cincel del artista duda, buscando la belleza dentro de la piedra, pero... me ha robado los ojos...

Fausto observó el combate en la oscuridad, desde las vigas y piedras caidas y roidas por el pasar de los siglos, las sombras no eran nada, solo un calentamiento, una preparación...

Miró atrás, oliendo la inocencia manchada de miedo que había ocultado en el interior del templo, los dulces retoños...

Fausto sintió crecer su resolución.  
No. El vagabundo solitario está por encima de cualquier duda. No necesita ninguna muleta en su camino. Los dados están echados, y juegue como juegue esta partida... con piernas de roble y espalda de piedra, haré mi voluntad, después de todo... todavía hay previsto otro acto en esta obra.

Fausto estaba complacido pese a todo.  
\-----------------------------------------

Finalmente Jarlaxle alcanzó el sucio espejo situado sobre la escalinata y lo situó de modo que reflejara la debil luz lunar sobre el gran obelisco de cuarzo.  
La luz del obelisco se encendió, multiplicando la luminosidad, las sombras comenzaron a debilitarse y regenerarse, de modo que Drizzt y Entreri acabaron con las supervivientes con facilidad.

Con semejante recibimiento no había duda de que Fausto estaba allí.  
Solo quedaba rezar para que los niños estuviesen a salvo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Drizzt abrió camino mientras se internaban en el templo.

El silencio era sepulcral, siniestro en su placided, avanzaron atentos al menor ruido...

Un llanto infantil.

A Drizzt se le puso la carne de gallina, ¿qué les había hecho a los niños? Se precipitó escaleras abajo pese al grito de advertencia de Entreri.

Cuando llegó a la sala inferior y un rastrillo se precipitó a su espalda, sellando la salida y separándolo de sus aliados, se percató de su terrible error.  
\---------------------------------  
Una partida para decidir mi posición. Este día supondrá mi bautismo, a buen seguro.  
Que fluya la sangre...

Fausto acarició el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, el bebe dormía, ajeno al monstruo que le sostenía, la niña de cuatro años no era tan afortunada y sollozaba a sus pies.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
El Campeón de las Sombras se acercó a Drizzt esgrimiendo un enorme espadón. El vigilante preparó sus cimitarras y deseó estar preparado para afrontar a tan terrible adversario.  
Entreri golpeó inútilmente los barrotes mientras Jarlaxle buscaba desesperado un medio de entrar.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Fausto observó como el guerrero de ébano se enfrentaba al Campeón, su mas poderosa marioneta. Las cimitarras silbaban en el aire, el espadón hacía saltar chispas al encontrarse con las armas del guerrero.

Pero el Campeón era perfecto, no tenía corazón para sentir, no tenía objetivos que le distrajeran, había sido creado para combatir, para matar... No se preocupaba de nada más que de su adversario, y debía triunfar, pues de otro modo sabía que su amo le destruiría.

Su pequeño dragón también estaba allí. Fausto sintió algo parecido a la alegría.  
Sí, su pequeño dragón estaba allí, mirándo.

El guerrero de ébano era bueno, de eso no cabía duda, y si caía ante el Campeón se decepcionaría, pero eso demostraría que en realidad no era digno de enfrentarse al vagabundo solitario.

Y su pequeño dragón lo vería. Vería caer al guerrero de ébano y comprendería que la verdad estaba con su maestro. Que la verdad siempre había sido suya. Los sentimientos y el amor no tienen lugar en el corazón de un guerrero.  
Fausto sonrió y se inclinó para acariciar el cabello de la niña. Todo era perfecto.

Su pequeño dragón gritó y atacó los barrotes con su impresionante espada, pero era inútil, su magia no servía aquí, incluso Asesina del Alba estaba apagada. Fausto chasqueó la lengua mientras el otro drow manipulaba los mecanismos de la puerta. No llegarían a tiempo.

El guerrero de ébano ya estaba casi derrotado.  
\------------------------------------------------

Entreri observó como Drizzt era duramente golpeado por el puño de hierro y caía al suelo con sangre manando en abundancia por su cara desde una herida en la frente.

\- Maldita sea, date prisa!

\- Estoy en ello.- Se limitó a decir Jarlaxle.

Con un sonoro CLACK, la puerta se desatascó y ambos empezaron a empujar hacia arriba, tratando de levantar la puerta. Al rato de gruñir y estirar apenas si la habían levantado tres palmos del suelo mientras Drizzt apenas si se podía levantar y el Campeón se cernía sobre él.

\- Nnggg... pasa tú...

\- Mph... ¿qué?

Jarlaxle gruñó y afianzó su sujección.

\- Ve a ayudarle, rápido!

Entreri asintió y en un único movimiento se lanzó al suelo y rodó bajo la puerta, Jarlaxle no pudo aguantar mas y esta cayó. Pero al menos Entreri había pasado.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Fausto ladeó la cabeza con fastidio. Una lástima.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Artemis corrió junto a Drizzt y se puso en guardia. Aquello lo iba a acabar él.

\- ¡Vamos!.- Exclamó.

El espadón golpeó a Garra de Charon con tanta fuerza que Artemis tuvo que recular y apenas si pudo evitar una patada, aunque no el canto de la espada, que le dio de lleno en el torso, recuperó el aire a tiempo de esquivar un ataque directo y no solo lo esquivó si no que saltó sobre el hombro del enorme guerrero y le rodeó el cuello con las piernas, no tenía esperanzas de estrangular a una criatura de las Sombras, pero si que iba a decapitarla con un solo arco de espada.

Su idea fracasó en cuanto el Campeón soltó su espada y le agarró las piernas, con fuerza sorprendente comenzó a doblarle las rodillas.

Entreri gritó y soltó la espada ante el ramalazo de dolor.

Drizzt se levantó cargó contra el Campeón, que comprendió demasiado tarde su error de centrarse en un solo enemigo. Las cimitarras le perforaron el torso de lado a lado y Entreri cayó al suelo con un gruñido.  
Drizzt corrió junto a Artemis, que se sujetaba las piernas, no se las había llegado a romper, pero las sentía ardientes y doloridas por la tensión sufrida, le temblaban.

\- Artemis... ¿puedes andar?

\- De momento no... ¿cómo estas tú?

Drizzt le besó impulsivamente, recobrando energías, el Entreri de antes jamas le habría admitido una debilidad.

El Campeón murmuró algo inteligible y empezó a levantarse con dificultad, Drizzt dejó a Artemis atrás y se encaró con el gigante, no obstante la bestia no llegó a hacer nada.

Asesino del Alba ya no brillaba, pero Drizzt reconoció la espada que cortó de arriba abajo la cabeza del Campeón. La criatura se derrumbó y comenzó a humear y deshacerse, dejando ver a Fausto en toda su infame gloria.

\- Y de nuevo, el viento mezcla secretos con sus ojos nublados y sus labios frios como el hielo.

Fausto se puso en guardia y señaló a Drizzt con su famosa espada.

\- En guardia, guerrero de ébano, en guardia.

Drizzt no se hizo derogar.

\- Ya predije esta batalla... te avisé. Profecía y dolor.

\- Deja de hablar y lucha, feo bastardo.

\- Estas listo para afrontar tu brutal destino?

Drizzt dejó que sus cimitarras hablaran por él.

Entreri maldijo el temblor de sus piernas mientras Drizzt y Fausto combatían. En la puerta Jarlaxle derramaba lo que parecía ser ácido sobre los barrotes, tratando de abrirse camino.

¿Y los niños? ¿Dónde estaban los niños? Entreri se temía lo peor, que Fausto ya los hubiera matado.

Pero no podía ser, eran su moneda de cambio por si Drizzt se hubiese negado a luchar.

Buscó con la mirada hasta dar con una trampilla en el suelo. Si, los niños debían estar allí, de allí debía haber salido también Fausto, tras el combate contra el Campeón.

Un gemido de Drizzt atrajo su atención de nuevo a la batalla.

Drizzt estaba en graves apuros. Entreri golpeó sus piernas con impotencia.

\- Tu corazón se agota, guerrero de ébano, pronto se parará y tu mundo se volverá gris.

Drizzt gruñó y trató de mantenerse firme pese a la espada clavada en su hombro.

\- Pero no morirás hasta que no vea en tus ojos el conocimiento, la conciencia de un corazón congelado apretado por un puño.

Faustó varió el ángulo de su espada, cortando la carne con sadismo y Drizzt cayó de rodillas, las cimitarras cayendo de sus manos.

\- Quiero que sepas lo que se siente al vivir sin sentir nada... porque tú ya has detenido mi corazón.

No tenía sentido, nada de lo que Fausto decía tenía sentido. Pero la verdad era que ya no tenía demasiada importancia. Fausto se cernía sobre él.

\- No.

Drizzt miró a Entreri, levantándose sobre piernas doloridas, alzando a Garra de Charon, su daga perdida en el enfrentamiento con el Campeón.

\- Me he acostumbrado a la respiración del vigilante.- Gruñó.

\- Artemis... mi pequeño dragón, por favor...

Entreri apretó los dientes, sus ojos centelleando como el filo de una espada al sol.

\- En guardia.- Desafió, repitiendo las palabras de Fausto.

\- Se cruzarán espadas, se derramará sangre, así se escribe la desdeñosa historia de este mundo.- Murmuró Fausto, con la voz teñida de... ¿tristeza?.- En guardia.

Fue un unico asalto, un salto el uno contra el otro, maestro y aprendiz, mentor y alumno, espada contra espada, Fausto guiado por una frialdad asesina, Entreri luchando por lo que nunca había luchado antes, para proteger algo amado, para ganar algo tras el combate, para recobrar su alma.

Por primera vez Artemis Entreri luchó con el corazón. Luchó por otros y no por él.

Jarlaxle dejó caer su vial de ácido.

Drizzt observó sobreponiéndose al dolor.

En algún lugar dos retoños lloraban.  
\----------------------------------------


	19. Sangre y Lágrimas

Capítulo 19. Sangre y lágrimas.

Los dos guerreros se separaron tras el único asalto.

Fausto agilmente, tocando el suelo y avanzando despues hacia Entreri, que había caido al suelo y se volvía con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

Fausto tenía Garra de Charon firmemente clavada en el torso. Empalado de lado a lado en pleno corazón.  
Artemis había ganado el duelo... pero Fausto no caía.

\- Con un susurro, el sol muere y la luna se vuelve negra. Adiós, pequeño.

Y Fausto se desplomó.

El suspiro colectivo se oyó claramente.

Jarlaxle reanudó sus esfuerzos con desesperación mientras Artemis hacía un apaño de torniquete en el hombro de Drizzt.  
Garra de Charon empezó a parlotear de repente.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Anularon la magia? ¿Qué...¿Me he cargado a Fausto? ¡Maese Entreri, me lo he cargado! ¡Soy la mejor!"

Entreri se hizo un apunte mental de descubrir quien había creado a Garra de Charon y saber que demente le había dado semejante inteligencia.

Por otro lado esto indicaba que la magia volvía a funcionar, probablemente había sido obra de Fausto y se había anulado a morir este.

F

Jarlaxle logró entrar en la sala y corrió junto a ellos con su orbe de curación. En unos instantes Artemis y Drizzt estaban en forma y el vigilante se precipitó a la trampilla, al abrirla encontró a los dos pequeños. La niña le reconoció con un alegre " ¡Tio Drizzt!" y se le colgó del cuello. Drizzt sonrió y recogió el fardo que era el pequeño bebe. Este lloraba desconsoladamente y probablemente tenía mucha hambre, igual que la pequeña.

\- Oh, cielos.- Drizzt sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- Tiene tanta hambre.

Jarlaxle sonrió y sacó un biberón lleno de leche para asombro de los presentes.

\- Es que soy el único con previsión de futuro?.- Preguntó burlonamente.

\- Salgamos de aquí.- Espetó Entreri.

Drizzt y Jarlaxle fueron saliendo y Entreri se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Fausto, arrancó su espada del cuerpo y la envainó.  
Entonces oyó un quejido. Entreri volvió a desenvainar mientras veía como Fausto se estremecía y un hilo de sangre negra caía por la comisura de su boca.

\- Artemis...

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para matarte?.- Gruñó Entreri.

\- Mi yelmo... por favor... quítamelo... no puedo ver...

Se moría. Entreri lo comprendió al momento. No supo porque exactamente, pero se arrodilló junto a su antiguo maestro y retiró el casco.

Los ojos de Fausto se abrieron, pero no tuvieron efecto alguno sobre él, habían perdido su poder. Cielos... era tan horrendo. Entreri no apartó la vista, mirando aquella cabeza deformada y aquellos ojos hundidos en el cráneo.

Y vio que Fausto estaba... llorando.

\- Pequeño dragón durmiente... despierta. Tu maestro de nuevo, tu cara ha de tomar... en sus manos, viejas y retorcidas... para ver tus pupilas brillar... renacidas.

Entreri miró aquellos ojos anegados en lágrimas, sin comprender que extraños horrores debían estar anidados allí dentro para hacer a aquella bestia, un monstruo que ahora estaba llorando mientras la vida le abandonaba.

\- Sabe esto, pequeño... lo siento mucho.

Entreri sintió que le faltaba el aliento ante aquello, ¿sentirlo? ¿sentirlo?

\- Tu.. tu... ¡Monstruo!

Le agarró y le golpeó contra el suelo con rabia, derramando lágrimas.

\- ¡Apenas tenía nada y tu me lo arrancaste todo!.- Gritó. - ¡Me quitaste la esperanza, me quitaste el corazón!

\- Artemis... Artemis...- Murmuró Fausto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Querías un sucesor? ¿Un juguete? ¿Por qué me hiciste todo eso?

Drizzt volvió a la sala dejando a Jarlaxle a cargo de los niños, se quedó de piedra al ver a Fausto vivo y sin su yelmo, pero aun mas aterido le dejó ver a Entreri llorando sobre él, gritando y preguntando a su cruel mentor.

\- Respóndeme, ¿Por qué me odiabas tanto? ¿Qué te hice para que desearas tanto hacerme daño?

Finalmente le soltó, y dejó que los sollozos le embargaran, las lágrimas que había ahogado toda su vida surgían ahora, desesperados y primarios.

\- Mi pequeño dragón... jamas te he odiado.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó de nuevo Artemis, en un murmullo cargado de dolor.

\- Estaba... quería... quería vengarme de ... todo ... te utilicé... quería hacerte tan horrible, tan... repugnante como yo...

Drizzt sintió compasión, compasión por la horrenda criatura que era Fausto, un ser tan oscuro y repulsivo... y consciente de serlo.

\- Quería hacerte... tan sucio... como yo.- Continuó Fausto.- Quería que otra... otra persona... supiera exactamente... cómo era ser... yo.

Entreri sollozó con fuerza, y cuando Drizzt se acercó se colgó de él, desesperado, Drizzt le abrazó y le calmó, masajeando su espalda y besando su cabeza como si se tratase de un niño. Drizzt miró a Fausto, que les observaba con largos regueros de lágrimas resbalando por su curtida y maltratada piel.

\- Mátame... por favor...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La cabeza... tienes que cortarme la cabeza.

Entreri detuvo la mano de Drizzt, que ya se dirigía a sus cintos.

\- Yo lo haré.

Desenvainó a Garra de Charon y la descargó en un feroz arco.

Y Fausto murió con una sonrisa leve, horrenda.

Cuando salieron al exterior era de día, Jarlaxle estaba esperándoles con una sonrisa y los dos niños, despues de comer, se habían quedado dormidos sobre las mantas. Disfrutando de su primer descanso agradable en dos días de pesadilla.  
Jarlaxle se llevó un dedo a los labios en la clásica petición de silencio.

\- Ssssh, duermen como angelitos.

Vió las lágrimas en los ojos de Entreri y se apresuró a abrazarle. El humano rezongó que no era un niño pequeño y traté de zafarse, a lo que Jarlaxle se limitó a reir y abrazarle mas fuerte.

\- Nosotros también nos merecemos un descanso.- Dijo Jarlaxle.

Dispusieron un campamento y antes de que hubiesen puesto el fuego Entreri ya se había quedado dormido.  
Drizzt sonrió, el rostro de Artemis transmitía una total tranquilidad, como si se hubiese quitado de encima un gran peso con el que había cargado toda su vida. Le amaba, y también amaba a aquel maldito mercenario que sabía demasiado.

\- No le mires así, hay que dejarle dormir.

Jarlaxle se limitó a sonreír mas ampliamente y se le acercó como un gato sobre su presa.

\- Cuando devolvamos a estos niños vamos a ir a una cama grande.

\- Una cama para tres personas?

\- Por supuesto.- Aseguró Jarlaxle.- Y cuando os tenga a los dos allí...

Lo siguiente fue susurrado a su oído y Drizzt se puso rojo como la grana, de no haber estado tan exhausto se habría lanzado sobre Jarlaxle.

\- Eres perverso.- Le acusó.

Finalmente ambos se acostaron, a ambos lados de Entreri, rodeándole con sus brazos uno a cada lado. Y Artemis sonrió en sueños.

No volvió a tener insomnio.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
